


La desaparición de Akaza Akari

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: La falta de presencia de Akari hace que muchas veces, hasta que no dice o hace algo, sus amigas no se den cuenta de que está allí. ¿Pero qué pasaría si su presencia disminuye tanto que ni esforzándose al máximo consigue hacer que la gente note su presencia?





	1. Resfriada

Nota: El título de esta historia es el de la desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi, pero cambiando Suzumiya Haruhi por Akaza Akari. Sin embargo, aún no he visto ese anime, así que esta historia no está basado en él. Cualquier similitud con la desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi es pura coincidencia.  
Nota 2: Este fic está inspirado en el fic Forgotten Akari, pero no es un plagio de éste. Al estar inspirado en éste, hay algunas cosas que se parecen, pero no es un plagio.

* * *

Las cuatro chicas del Club del Entretenimiento estaban pasando el tiempo, como siempre. Kyoko estaba leyendo manga, Akari y Yui estaban haciendo deberes, y Chinatsu estaba preparando el té.

-Aquí tenéis el té. – Dijo Chinatsu volviendo a la sala. – Ah, ah.. ¡Achún!

-¿Estás resfriada, Chinatsu-chan? – Preguntó Yui.

-No, no es nada.

-Eso te pasa por no hacer mano-gárgaras. – Dijo Kyoko.

-No vuelvas otra vez con eso, no sirve de nada.

-¡Por supuesto que sirve! – Dijo Kyoko inflando el pecho con orgullo. – ¡Fijaos en mí, si no! Yo hice mano-gárgaras…

-Y te resfriaste. – Terminó la frase Yui, dejando a Kyoko con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Yui, tú no las hiciste y te resfriaste!

-Y tú las hiciste y te resfriaste. – Volvió a decir Yui, dejando otra vez a Kyoko con la misma sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Chinatsu-chan, tú no las hiciste y te resfriaste!

-Y tú las hiciste y te resfriaste. – Dijo esta vez Chinatsu, volviendo a dejar a Kyoko igual.

-¡Akari, tú no las hiciste y te… – Kyoko se detuvo. – Un momento… Akari, tú no te has puesto nunca enferma, ¿no?

-¿Eh? Pues… Ahora que lo dices…

-Es cierto, yo nunca te he visto enferma, Akari-chan. – Dijo Chinatsu.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeñas. – Agregó Yui.

-Akari, tienes una salud de hierro.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Akari un poco sonrojada.

-Por supuesto. De todas nosotras, eres la única que no se ha puesto enferma nunca. Tienes unas defensas increíbles.

-Bueno… Puede que sí… – Dijo Akari feliz, poniéndose un poco roja. – ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Soy Akaza Akari, la chica con el mejor sistema inmunológico del Club del Entretenimiento! ¡Las enfermedades me temen! ¡Venga, virus, bacterias, lo que sea! ¡Venid si os atrevéis! ¡No tenéis nada que hacer contra Akari, la chica con las defensas más potentes de la escuela! Jajajajajaja…

 

-38,6 grados. – Dijo Akane leyendo la cifra que marcaba el termómetro. – Tienes mucha fiebre, no puedes ir a la escuela así, será mejor que te quedes en casa hoy. Voy a preparar una infusión, ahora vuelvo.

-Sí… – Dijo Akari lamentándose en la cama mientras su hermana salía de la habitación. – Ugh… Eso me pasa por hablar…

-¡Akariiiii! ¡Sal!

Akari escuchó a Kyoko gritar desde la calle. Akane abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento chicas, Akari está enferma, no podrá ir a la escuela hoy.

Kyoko: ¿Qué?

Yui: Increíble, precisamente el otro día decíamos que ella era la única de nosotras que no se había puesto enferma nunca.

Chinatsu: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Pues tiene mucha fiebre, no creo que pueda ir a la escuela en unos días.

-Qué pena. Después de clases pasaremos a ver como está.

Todas las chicas escucharon un fuerte estornudo proveniente de dentro de la casa.

-No os lo recomiendo, podríais contagiaros. Cuando se haya mejorado ya le diré que os llame, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Yui. – Espero que se mejore pronto.

-Gracias, adiós chicas. Que os vaya bien la escuela. – Dijo Akane mientras las chicas se iban.

-Gracias. – Respondieron las chicas volviendo a emprender su rumbo a la escuela.

Ya lejos de Akane, Kyoko dijo:

-Eso le pasa por no hacer mano-gárgaras.

Yui: Ya basta con eso.

 

Akane fue a la cocina y puso a hervir un poco de agua. También llenó un pequeño barreño de agua y lo llevó junto con una toalla a la habitación de su hermana. Lo puso en la mesa de noche, mojó la toalla en el agua, y después de escurrirla un poco, la puso en la frente de Akari.

-Gracias, onee-chan.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me rueda la cabeza y tengo algo de frío, pero estoy bien.

-No, no estás bien. Debes reposar, Akari.

-Onee-chan, estoy bi… – Akari empezó a toser.

-¿Lo ves como no estás bien? Debes descansar.

-Ugh… Y precisamente el viernes hablábamos de que yo era la única de mis amigas que nunca se había puesto enferma.

-Sí, eso he oído.

-Eso me pasa por hablar…

-¿Quieres que llame a nuestros padres?

-No, no hace falta. No quiero que se preocupen. Seguro que me recupero pronto, y no quiero hacer que se preocupen en vano.

Los padres de Akari y Akane habían ido hacía unos días a Hokkaido por motivos de trabajo, y no volverían hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas. En principio habían pensado en llevarse también a sus hijas, pero gracias a la insistencia de éstas, sobre todo de Akari, que no quería separarse de sus amigas, les dejaron quedarse, ya que ambas demostraron ser lo suficientemente maduras como para cuidarse por sí solas.

El ruido proveniente de la tetera de la cocina era la señal de que el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

-El agua ya está hirviendo. Voy a la cocina, ahora vuelvo.

-Sí.

Akane se dirigió a la cocina, apagó el fuego y vertió el agua de la tetera en un vaso, al cual puso un sobrecito con manzanilla. Después volvió a la habitación con su hermana.

-Toma, he preparado un poco de manzanilla. – Dijo acercándole el vaso. – Está muy caliente, así que ten cuidado.

-Sí.

Akari se incorporó lentamente y tomó el vaso que su hermana le había traído. Efectivamente estaba muy caliente, así que tuvo que soplar durante un rato antes de poder empezar a dar pequeños sorbos para evitar quemarse. En unos minutos Akari se terminó la infusión.

-Gracias, onee-chan.

-No hay de qué. Ya sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Akane quitó la toalla que tenía Akari en su frente, que ya empezaba a estar caliente, y la volvió a mojar antes de volver a ponérsela mientras Akari volvía a acostarse. Después tomó el vaso con el que le había traído la infusión y se dirigió a la salida.

-Te dejo que descanses Akari. Si necesitas algo solo avísame. Dejaré la puerta ajustada para oírte si me llamas.

-Sí.

Akane se marchó de la habitación de Akari y fue a lavar los platos y después a avanzar tarea de la universidad. En otras circunstancias Akane habría aprovechado para tener fantasías R+18 con su hermana, pero ahora que ella estaba aquí no podía arriesgarse a que la escuchara o que la viera.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de comer. Akane fue a la habitación de su hermana para ver cómo se encontraba. Al ver que estaba dormida se acercó a ella. Aun estando mojada por el sudor y con el pelo despeinado seguía estando preciosa.

-Akari…

Akane le acarició una mejilla apartándole suavemente el pelo.

-Nnn… ¿Onee-chan?

-Oh, lo siento, Akari. ¿Te he despertado?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya es casi la hora de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí…

-Voy a prepararte un poco de arroz hervido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. – Dijo Akari intentando sonreír.

Akane volvió a mojar la toalla antes de volverla a poner en la frente de Akari. Después fue a la cocina a preparar el arroz.

Unos minutos más tarde Akane entró en la habitación de su hermana llevando el plato con arroz junto una cuchara y una servilleta en una bandeja, la cual dejó en la mesa de noche, apartando un poco el barreño. Después cogió la silla que Akari tenía en el escritorio y la puso al lado de la cama para sentarse junto a Akari.

-Toma. – Dijo Akane cogiendo el plato con una mano y la cuchara con la otra, acercándoselo a Akari.

-Gracias. – Respondió la pequeña incorporándose y quitándose la toalla de la frente.

-No tienes por qué darlas, es mi deber como hermana mayor cuidar de ti, Akari.

-Onee-chan…

-Vamos, abre la boca. – Dijo Akane cogiendo un poco de arroz con la cuchara y acercándosela a la boca de Akari.

Ésta lo hizo, permitiendo que su hermana la alimentara. Akane volvió a coger algo de arroz.

-Otra vez.

Akari volvió a abrir la boca, a lo que Akane le dio otra cucharada del arroz. Akane siguió dando de comer a Akari, hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de algo.

-Onee-chan, ¿a qué hora empiezas la universidad?

-Las clases empiezan dentro de una hora, pero da igual. No voy a ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Exclamó sorprendida Akari.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Akari, estás enferma. Debo cuidar de ti. – Respondió Akane seriamente.

-Pero no es necesario que te saltes las clases.

-Ya le pediré a Tomoko que me pase los apuntes.

-No. Onee-chan, debes ir. – Dijo contundentemente Akari, sorprendiendo un poco a Akane.

-Akari…

-Onee-chan, no puedes dejar de ir a clase porque esté enferma.

-Akari… ¿Es que… No quieres que esté contigo?

¡No, no es eso! – Respondió rápidamente Akari. – Me alegra mucho que estés tan preocupada por mí, y te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, pero no por eso debes dejar de ir a clases.

-Pero si te dejo sola… Si te pasa algo mientras no estoy, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Onee-chan, solo tengo fiebre. Estoy bien. No me estoy muriendo ni nada. – Akari abrazó a su hermana. – Pero te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí.

-Akari…

-Onee-chan, te quiero.

Akane le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Akari.

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas durante unos segundos. Al empezar a alargarse un poco el abrazo Akari fue la primera en decir algo.

-Onee-chan… Vas a llegar tarde.

-Oh, sí, perdona. – Dijo soltando a Akari.

Akane volvió a mojar la toalla y la puso de nuevo en la frente de Akari, la cual se acostó en la cama.

-Te dejo el plato con el arroz aquí por si después tienes hambre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Akane se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Con preocupación en la cara, miró a Akari.

-Akari… ¿De verdad… ¿Estás segura?

-Onee-chan, estoy bien. Vamos, ve.

Akane, al final, terminó accediendo.

-Sobre todo no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Quédate en la cama reposando, ¿vale?

-Sí…

Por el tono de vez de Akari, Akane intuyó que empezaba a molestarle un poco que insistiera tanto, así que simplemente se despidió.

-Está bien… Nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta luego. – Respondió Akari.

- _Mi hermana es muy sobreprotectora._ – Pensó Akari. Entonces se le esbozó una sonrisa en su cara. – _Pero me gusta. Si me cuida tanto es porque me quiere mucho._ – Akari cerró los ojos. – _Yo también la quiero._

Akari se disponía a dormir, pero en ese momento empezó a toser, hasta el punto de que tuvo que incorporarse para poder parar, cosa que le hizo caer la toalla de su frente.

-Arg… Maldito resfriado… – Susurró para sí misma.

Akari volvió a tumbarse y a ponerse la toalla, intentando dormir y no pensar en el resfriado, cosa que le era muy difícil.

 

Akane no paraba de mover nerviosamente el bolígrafo que sostenía con el pulgar e índice, dando golpecitos con ambos lados de éste en la mesa, lo que llamó la atención de Tomoko.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ey, Akane. – Insistió. – Akaneeeee. – Dijo finalmente pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos.

-¿Eh, qué? Ah, Tomoko. Perdón, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estás como ausente.

-Sí… Es que Akari está enferma.

-¿Qué? ¿Akari-chan?

-Sí. Estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Tomoko preocupada.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Ella dice que está bien, pero yo estoy muy preocupada.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también tengo una hermana y es normal que te preocupes por ella. Yo también estaría preocupada por Chinatsu.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

-¡Claro que sí! – Respondió Tomoko con una sonrisa. – ¿Tan mal está para que te preguntes esto? – Dijo algo más seria.

-No lo sé. Akari nunca se había puesto enferma antes. Estoy muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya verás cómo pronto se recupera.

Al ver que Akane seguía preocupada, Tomoko le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Oye, ¿quieres ir a casa? Ya me encargaré yo de decirle al profesor que te has ido porqué tu hermana está enferma.

Akane se sorprendió un poco.

-De hecho yo quería quedarme en casa, pero Akari me dijo que viniera. Si vuelvo tal vez se enfada.

-Estoy segura de que eso no pasará. Tal vez por fuera se muerte algo molesta, pero estoy segura de que por dentro se sentirá muy feliz.

-¿Tú crees?

-Segura. – Después de una pausa Tomoko siguió. – Vamos, ve a cuidar a tu hermana.

-Tomoko… – Akane le devolvió su misma sonrisa. – Gracias. – Akane recogió rápidamente sus cosas. – Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Akane se dirigió rápidamente a coger el tren en dirección a casa. Durante el trayecto no dejó de pensar en Akari. Si bien temía que Akari se molestara por haber vuelto para cuidar de ella cuando le había dicho que fuera a clase, lo que le dijo Tomoko, la había calmado un poco, y decidió que aunque Akari se molestara con ella intentaría que no la afectara y mantener la compostura, ya que en realidad la quería.

Después de un tiempo que a Akane se le hizo eterno, finalmente llegó a su casa. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a Akari tirada en medio del suelo.

-¡AKARIIIII!


	2. Enferma

Cuando Akane entró en su casa, lo primero que vio fue a Akari tirada en medio del suelo.

-¡AKARIIIII!

Akane dejó caer su bolso y sin importarle que la puerta siguiera abierta corrió rápidamente hacia Akari y la agarró con fuerza por los hombros.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari, despierta, Akari!

A medida que pasaban los segundos y Akari no respondía el horror se iba apoderando cada vez más de Akane.

-¡Akari, por favor, no me dejes! ¡AKARIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momento Akari abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Ugh… O… Onee-chan…

Akane, sin poder controlar las lágrimas la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Akari! ¡Gracias a Dios, pensaba que habías muerto!

-Agh… Onee… Chan… Me… Ahogas…

-Ah, perdón. – Dijo soltándola. – Pero no sabes el susto que me has dado, Akari. He entrado y te he visto tirada en medio del suelo… Y no despertabas… Realmente me temía lo peor… – Dijo Akane intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

-¿En medio… Del suelo? – Preguntó Akari confusa. La chica miró a su alrededor, y vio que no estaba en su cama. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Es que no lo sabes?

-No me acuerdo…

-Dios, Akari… ¿Por qué has salido de la cama? Te dije que reposaras.

-A ver… Déjame pensar… – Akari intentó recordar por qué no estaba en su cama. Entonces empezó a toser. – Ah… Ya me acuerdo… Tenía la boca seca y fui a por un vaso de agua. Bajé las escaleras… y debí desmayarme, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a ti gritando mi nombre y abrazándome.

-Deberías haberte quedado en la cama…

-Ya lo sé, pero tení… – Akari no pudo decir nada más por otro ataque de tos seca.

-Vamos, vuelve a la cama, yo voy a buscarte un vaso de agua.

Akari intentó levantarse, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie se cayó. Akane fue lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Akari! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-Me siento… Muy mal… Onee-chan… Aaah…

Akane puso su mano en la frente de su hermana. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que la retirara rápidamente.

-¡Akari! ¡Estás hirviendo!

Akari tenía la respiración agitada y tenía el pijama empapado de sudor.

-¡Vamos, te llevaré a la cama!

Akane cogió a su hermana en brazos y la trasladó hasta su cama. Allí volvió a mojar la toalla que había en la mesa de noche en el barreño de agua y se la volvió a poner en la frente a su hermana. Después fue a buscar un termómetro que le puso a Akari, y después fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la entrada se dio cuenta de que ésta seguía abierta, así que la cerró antes de volver con Akari a su habitación.

Akane levantó un poco la espalda y la cabeza de Akari con una mano mientras sostenía el vaso con la otra.

-Toma.

Akane le acercó el vaso a su hermana, haciendo que diera pequeños tragos. Cuando terminó la volvió a recostar en su cama. El termómetro eléctrico pitó, avisando que ya había calculado la temperatura de Akari. Akane lo sacó y se asustó al ver la cifra.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Akari, tienes 40,4 grados de fiebre! ¡Esto es muchísimo! ¡Voy a llamar a nuestros padres!

Akane fue a coger el teléfono y llamó al móvil de su madre. Akane marcó el número. Una señal… Dos señales… Tres señales… Cuatro señales… Pasaban las señales y nadie contestaba. A Akane le pereció muy raro esto, así que volvió a llamar. Otra vez lo mismo. Akane pensó que tal vez su madre se había quedado sin batería, así que llamó a su padre. Una señal… Dos señales… Tres señales… Cuatro señales… Su padre tampoco contestaba. Akane, ya preocupada, intentó recordar el nombre del hotel (pagado por la empresa) donde se alojaban sus padres. Tras casi un minuto acabó recordándolo, y llamó al hotel. Lo mismo. Nadie contestaba. Esto no era nada normal. Que sus padres no contestaran se podía entender. Podían haberse quedado sin batería. Era un poco raro que a los dos se les hubiera agotado, pero podía ser. Pero que tampoco contestaran desde el hotel era mala señal. Algo pasaba ahí.

Akane volvió a subir con Akari para explicarle eso, pero al ver a Akari completamente llena de sudor, con la respiración acelerada y esforzándose por respirar se olvidó completamente de aquello.

-¡Akari! – Dijo corriendo hacia ella. – ¡Akari, ¿qué te pasa?!

-Me duele… Mucho…

-¿¡Dónde te duele!?

-El… Estóma… Go…

-¡Voy a preparar otra manzanilla, aguanta, ¿vale?!

Akane se fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar otra manzanilla. Cuando la tuvo lista se la trajo todo lo rápido que pudo a Akari.

-Toma, bebe. – Dijo acercándole la taza a Akari con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba su espala y su cabeza igual que antes para recostarla.

Akari empezó a tomar lentamente pequeños sorbos de manzanilla, parando cuando aún quedaba un poco de infusión.

-No quiero más. – Dijo Akari agotada.

-Está bien. – Respondió Akane dejando la taza en la mesa de noche y volviendo a acostar a Akari. – ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No…

Esa respuesta sorprendió un poco a Akane.

-¿No?

-Ahora me duele más.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, pero… Ah… – Akari se llevó las manos al estómago. – Creo que la manzanilla me ha sentado mal… Tengo ganas de vomitar…

-Te acompaño al lavabo.

-No llegaré a tiempo…

Akari se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar no vomitar.

-Entonces voy a buscar un cubo. – Dijo Akane saliendo rápidamente de la habitación hacia la cocina para buscar un cubo.

Lo encontró sin problemas e inmediatamente volvió corriendo a la habitación de su hermana, pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo. En el mismo momento en que Akane entró por la puerta, Akari vomitó sobre el suelo. Justo después, la chica se puso a llorar, a lo que Akane fue a abrazarla dulcemente.

-Vamos, no llores.

-Onee-chan, lo siento… – Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo. Ahora lo limpiaré y ya está.

-Siento que te esté dando tanto trabajo.

-No te disculpes por eso, como ya te he dicho antes, es mi deber como hermana mayor cuidar de ti. Y lo más importante, estoy encantada de hacerlo.

-Onee-chan… – Susurró Akari al tiempo que sus lágrimas iban cesando.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no has ido al baño en ningún momento, ¿no tienes ganas de ir?

-Un poco.

-Pues vamos, yo te llevo.

Akane cogió a su hermana en brazos y la llevó hasta la taza del inodoro, dónde la sentó y le bajó los pantalones para que pudiera hacer sus necesidades. Akane entonces vio que Akari no tenía zapatillas, así que se quitó las suyas y se las puso en los pies de su hermana para que no sintiera frío al tocar el suelo del baño.

-Voy a limpiar el vómito, ahora vuelo.

-Sí…

Después de limpiar el vómito con la fregona, lo cual tardó unos minutos, Akane volvió al baño. Akari tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas, y con las dos manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Akari, ¿ya estás?

Un leve sonido en forma de la letra M fue la única respuesta de Akari. Akane volvió a subirle los pantalones a su hermana y la cogió en brazos, dejando las zapatillas allí, y la volvió a llevar en su cama, tapándola con una manta, y volviéndole a poner la toalla mojada en la frente.

-Voy a traerte otro vaso de agua por si lo necesitas.

Akane se llevó el vaso y la taza, y puso la segunda en el lavadero para fregar, mientras volvió a llenar el vaso con agua y se lo llevó a su hermana.

-Toma, por si después tienes más sed.

-Gra…

Otro ataque de tos hizo que Akari no pudiera continuar hablando. Akane inmediatamente le acercó el vaso a Akari, que lo tomó y bebió un poco, lo que no fue buena idea, pues un poco de agua pasó a través de la laringe, haciendo toser más a Akari. Akane lo único que podía hacer era incorporarla y hacer que se inclinara hacia adelante, haciendo que con la tos el agua saliera más fácilmente. Conllevó casi un minuto, pero al final consiguió salir toda el agua que Akari había “inhalado”. Después de esto, volvió a beber un poco más de agua, esta vez en cantidades muy pequeñas, y asegurándose de no estar respirando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó Akane.

-Un poco. Pero me sigo sintiendo mareada, y tengo mucho frío. Además, casi no me puedo mover, el más mínimo movimiento me supone un esfuerzo, y me retumba la cabeza…

-En ese caso hablaré bajo. – Dijo Akane en voz baja, cumpliendo lo que acababa de decir. – Voy a salir un momento a la farmacia a comprar un jarabe. Si te pasa algo no dudes en llamarme. ¿Dónde tienes tú móvil?

-Encima la mesa del escritorio.

Akane cogió el móvil de la mesa del escritorio y un paquete de pañuelos que había allí, y los puso en la mesa de noche.

-Pronto en esta mesa no cabrán más cosas. – Hizo broma Akari. Broma que Akane contentó con una sonrisa.

-Sobre todo ni se te ocurra levantarte. Si necesitas algo llámame y vengo corriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Akane salió de la habitación de Akari y se dirigió a la salida. Cogió algo de dinero y salió hacia la farmacia a comprar un jarabe. Cuando llegó allí, vio que la dependienta estaba mirando las noticias en la televisión que había cerca del mostrador. Cuando Akane vio los titulares se quedó de pierda.

“Última hora: Un tifón destruye las líneas de comunicaciones y deja sin luz prácticamente la totalidad de la isla de Hokkaido.”

-Así que era por eso que no contestaban… – Dijo Akane para sí misma.

La dependienta, que la oyó, le preguntó:

-¿Tienes familia allí?

-Mis padres están allí por trabajo…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Han dicho que no hay ningún muerto, solo algunos heridos leves y 7 de graves, pero no se teme por la vida de ninguno.

A Akane la alivió un poco oír eso.

-Ah… Gracias… Por un momento pensaba que les podría haber pasado lo peor.

-Puedes estar tranquila. El tifón se ha formado muy rápidamente, pero han tenido tiempo de evacuar todo el mundo a lugares seguros.

-Menos mal. Es que mi hermana está muy enferma, y si encima mis padres estuvieran heridos o… Ah, cierto, he venido a comprar un jarabe para la tos.

-¿Has dicho que tu hermana está enferma?

-Sí, tiene 40,4 grados de fiebre y tose mucho.

-Vaya, eso es mucho. – Respondió la dependienta sorprendida. – Sobre todo dile que haga mucho reposo y ponle una toalla mojada en la frente refrescándola de vez en cuando. Pasar de 40 grados es muy peligroso.

-Sí, ahora mismo está así.

-Bien. A ver… – La dependienta empezó a buscar un jarabe. – Creo que este irá bien. Supuestamente, además de curar la tos también baja la fiebre, pero no te fíes mucho.

-Bueno, habrá que probarlo. Gracias.

Después de pagar, Akane volvió con Akari.

-Akari, ¿estás durmiendo? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí… – Respondió esta.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír ante la “broma” de Akari.

-Te he traído un jarabe. Te va a ayudar con la tos, y supuestamente también debería hacerte bajar la fiebre.

-Gracias.

-Según las indicaciones dice que debes tomarte 2 o 3 cucharadas una vez cada 3 horas un máximo de 5 veces al día. – Dijo Akane sentándose en la cama junto a Akari.

Akane dejó caer un poco del jarabe en una cuchara de plástico que venía con el envase.

-Vamos, abre la boca.

Akari se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama y abrió la boca para que su hermana le diera el jarabe.

-¿Cómo está?

-Tiene un gusto raro…

-¿Sabe mal?

-No, tampoco es eso. Simplemente es raro.

-Bueno, los medicamentos suelen tener gustos raros. Vamos, otra cucharada.

Akane volvió a poner otro poco de jarabe en la cuchara y se lo volvió a dar a Akari. Y después hizo lo mismo una tercera vez.

-Esto debería ayudarte. Dentro de tres horas más te voy a dar tres cucharadas más, ¿vale?

Akari asintió. Su hermana le volvió a humedecer la toalla de su frente otra vez más.

-Vamos, descansa.

Akane dio un beso en la mejilla de Akari, lo que provocó una sonrisa de la chica. Aunque tuviera más de 40 grados de fiebre, las muestras de cariño de su hermana la hacían sentir mejor y la reconfortaban.

Akane dejó la puerta de la habitación de Akari semiabierta, para oírla si la llamaba, y se fue a su habitación. Allí cogió su dakimakura de Akari y se tiró a la cama con él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Akari… Recupérate pronto, por favor…

 

Akane despertó algo confundida, abrazada a su dakimakura de Akari. Al principio le costó un poco situarse. Poco a poco fue recordando. Akari estaba enferma, y después de darle el jarabe se había ido a su habitación a abrazar a su dakimakura de Akari para tranquilizarse, y al parecer se quedó dormida. Después de darle el jarabe… Akane en aquel momento recordó que tenía que tomárselo cada 3 horas. Rápidamente miró el reloj no fuera caso que hubiera dormido durante más de ese tiempo. Afortunadamente se calmó al ver que había dormido durante 2 horas y 10 minutos. Ya más situada, se levantó de la cama y sacó la cabeza por la habitación de Akari. Estaba durmiendo, pero se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, y no era de extrañar. Su cuerpo estaba luchando contra esa maldita enfermedad que le provocaba tanta fiebre. Akane estaba muy preocupada por su hermana. Si bien sabía que eso no servía de nada, no podía evitarlo. No podía soportar que su hermana estuviera sufriendo. Para evitar pensar en eso decidió ir a fregar los platos, aunque lo único que había para fregar era la taza de manzanilla que se había llevado antes, pues el resto de platos ya los lavó antes de irse a la universidad.

Sin importar eso, lavó la taza, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero después recordó lo del tifón de Hokkaido, así que fue a poner la tele (con el volumen bajo para no despertar a Akari) para ver si decían alguna cosa en las noticias. Nada que la dependienta de la farmacia no le hubiera dicho ya. Prácticamente toda la isla de Hokkaido se había quedado sin luz debido a que el tifón destrozó casi toda la infraestructura eléctrica. A parte de eso, los daños materiales en edificios no fueron muy graves. Solo se derribaron algunos edificios de madera antiguos, que fueron los causantes de la mayoría de heridos, ahora ya 32 leves y 15 graves, aunque como dijo la dependienta, no se temía por la vida de ninguno.

El informativo especial seguía informando, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero era lo mismo todo el rato, actualizando las cifras de heridos, calculando el coste de los daños producidos, gente opinando sobre lo ocurrido y celebrando que no hubiera muertos… Así que cuando pasaron 3 horas desde que Akari se tomó el jarabe, Akane apagó el televisor y fue a darle su dosis a Akari.

-Akari… Akari… – Le susurraba Akane a su hermana cerca de su oído.

Lentamente Akari despertó.

-Onee-chan… ¿Ya han pasado 3 horas?

-Sí, es hora de tres cucharadas más.

-Okay…

Akari se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, igual que antes, aparentemente con más facilidad.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó Akane al ver a Akari colocándose en posición tan rápidamente.

-Bueno, aún me duele la cabeza. – Dijo Akari tocándose la frente, haciendo que cayera la toalla. – Ah, me había olvidado que la tenía. – Dijo intentando reír, aunque solo pudo hacer una sonrisa. – También sigo estando muy débil, y me cuesta moverme, pero creo que el jarabe ha hecho algo. Ya no me noto la garganta tan seca, y estoy muy soñolienta. Creo que no me va a costar mucho dormir.

-Eso es bueno, así podrás combatir mejor la enfermedad.

-Sí…

-Vamos, abre la boca, voy a darte el jarabe. – Dijo Akane abriendo el pote y poniendo un poco del jarabe en la cuchara.

Después de darle las tres cucharadas, Akane se disponía a ir a dormir a su cama, y que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

-Vamos, ahora a dormir. – Le dijo.

-Espera, ¿antes me puedes pasar esa caja de pañuelos? Siento que no tengo tos, pero ahora tengo muchos mocos, hasta tengo que respirar por la boca.

-Claro, faltaría más.

Akane le acercó la caja de pañuelos y le dio uno a Akari, que empezó a sonarse. En menos de un minuto ya había llenado todo el pañuelo de mocos y cogió otro, con el cual empezó a sonarse también.

-Onee-chan, tú puedes ir a dormir si quieres.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que duerma contigo?

-No, te podrías contagiar.

-No me importa ponerme enferma si eres tú quién me contagia.

-Onee-chan… – Eso sonrojó un poco a Akari. – Pero si tú te pones enferma nadie podrá cuidar de ti. Te agradezco mucho el gesto, pero creo que es mejor que durmamos separadas hasta que me recupere.

-¿Segura? ¿De verdad no quieres que duerma contigo?

-Ya te he dicho que no es eso. Mira, hagamos algo, cuando me recupere dormiré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Vamos, ve a dormir, onee-chan.

-Está bien. Que descanses, Akari. – Dijo Akane saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

-Igualmente.

Akane fue a buscar las zapatillas que había dejado en el baño y se fue a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, cuando oyó a Akari estornudar muy fuerte tres veces seguidas, y pocos segundos después sonarse los mocos. Aquello debía ser una tortura para Akari, ya que si le retumbaba la cabeza, los estornudos, sobre todo aquellos tan fuertes, le debían parecer ensordecedores y le dejarían la cabeza hecha un bombo. Solo pensar en ello preocupaba a Akane de tal manera que le hacía imposible dormir.

-Akari…


	3. Recuperándose

Akane no pudo dormir casi nada en toda la noche de preocupación. Cuando fueron las 8, decidió levantarse e ir a ver si Akari ya estaba despierta, pero la chica estaba dormida. Akane decidió no despertarla y dejarla dormir un poco más antes de darle algo más de jarabe. Al fin y al cabo, las instrucciones decían máximo 5 veces al día, no que tuvieran que ser 5. Seguramente tampoco pasaría nada si fuesen 4.

Akane fue a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Algo bastante ligero, solo una tostada con mermelada y algo de leche. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre debido a la preocupación, pero algo tenía que comer o ella también acabaría enferma.

Al terminar, volvió a intentar llamar a sus padres, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. También les intentó enviar un mensaje de texto, pero no lo recibían. Akane puso las noticias y dijeron que aún tardarían 5 o 6 días en restablecer completamente las comunicaciones en Hokkaido. Sin nada más que hacer, decidió ir a la habitación de Akari, aunque solo fuera para ver cómo dormía.

Akane cogió la silla del escritorio de Akari y la puso al lado de su cama, igual que el día anterior, en la cual se sentó. Estuvo durante unos minutos mirando a Akari, con algo de preocupación, ya que la chica seguía teniendo mal aspecto.

-Akari…

-Onee-chan… – Akari empezó a hablar dormida, sorprendiendo un poco a Akane. – No me dejes… Por favor, quédate conmigo…

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Akari mientras ponía una cara triste. Akane, inmediatamente la abrazó y le susurró:

-Tranquila, Akari. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te abandonaré.

Akari, aun estando dormida, también la abrazó.

-Onee-chan… Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, Akari.

Después de un tiempo abrazando a Akari, ésta finalmente despertó.

-Ugh… ¿Eh? ¿Onee-chan?

-Ah, por fin has despertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estabas hablando en sueños, y estabas llorando… Así que inmediatamente he sentido la necesidad de abrazarte para tranquilizarte, aunque estuvieras durmiendo.

-Onee-chan…

Akari iba a decir algo más, pero entonces su estómago hizo ruido, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-Ah, es verdad. No has comido nada desde ayer al mediodía, y además lo vomitaste. Debes tener el estómago vacío. Voy a prepararte algo de desayuno. ¿Crees que un poco de leche te sentará bien?

-No lo sé, pero tengo mucha hambre.

-Bueno, está bien. Voy a prepararlo, prueba un poco y si no te sienta bien, lo dejas.

Akari asintió. Poco rato después, Akane volvió con un vaso de leche caliente, el cual le dio a Akari para que bebiera. Ésta empezó a dar pequeños sorbos, pero solo tres fueron suficientes para que parara. Dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se llevó las manos al estómago.

-No me sienta bien…

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco. No quiero tomar más o volveré a vomitar. No quiero darte más trabajo.

-Akari, eso no importa. Que tenga que limpiar el vómito es lo de menos. Lo importante es que si vomitas será como si no hubieses comido nada, y eso no puede ser.

-Ya lo sé, pero todo me sienta mal.

Akane se puso la mano en el mentón.

-Mmm… Tal vez tengas una bacteria intestinal. Eso explicaría el dolor de estómago y por qué te sienta mal todo. Además también podría provocarte la fiebre. En unos momentos te daré el jarabe, y después te traeré unas galletas ecológicas que compró mamá antes de…

Akane calló de golpe al recordar la situación de sus padres.

-¿Onee-chan? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, nada, nada.

-¿Les has contado a papá y mamá que estoy enferma?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Están muy preocupados, dicen que quieren volver aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero no hace falta, tampoco estoy tan grave… ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… La verdad es que no es normal que las personas lleguen a 40 grados de fiebre, eso es mucho y es normal que se preocupen… Pero aun así no van a poder volver.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Un tifón en la isla de Hokkaido ha obligado a anular todos los vuelos, barcos y trenes durante unos días. – Dijo Akane modificando un poco la verdad.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Un tifón en Hokkaido!? ¿¡Están bien!?

-Sí, sí, tranquila, en las noticias dicen que la mayoría de heridos son leves, y no se teme por la vida de los pocos graves que hay.

-Menos mal… – Se tranquilizó Akari.

-Papá y mamá están bien. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Lo último que necesitas por si fuera poco esta fiebre es que encima te estreses. Se encuentran bien, así que tú simplemente descansa.

-Sí.

-Voy a buscar las galletas y un poco de agua.

Akane fue hacia la cocina pensando en lo que le había dicho a Akari.

- _Creo que he hecho bien en no decirle la verdad, se hubiera preocupado inútilmente y tal vez hubiera empeorado su estado… Aunque la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada por nuestros padres. Dios, ha pasado todo lo malo al mismo tiempo. Akari se pone enferma justo cuando nuestros padres no están, y encima un tifón en la región dónde están nos deja incomunicados. Espero que pronto pase todo, que Akari se recupere, restablezcan la comunicación con Hokkaido y podamos hablar con nuestros padres como si no hubiera pasado nada._

Al terminar de pensar todo esto, Akane ya estaba de vuela en la habitación de Akari.

-¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?

-Algo, aunque me sigue doliendo un poco. Mejor esperemos un rato. Si me tomo el jarabe con dolor de estómago es posible que lo empeore.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es curar el dolor de estómago.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero el jarabe no es para esto?

-El jarabe es para quitar la tos y supuestamente bajar la fiebre. Para quitar el dolor de estómago lo mejor es esto.

Akane, dejó las galletas y el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche, colocó sus manos en el vientre de Akari y empezó a frotarlas suavemente.

-¿Onee-chan?

-Dolor, dolor, vete de aquí… Dolor, dolor, vete de aquí…

-Onee-chan…

Akari sonrió.

-Cuando era pequeña me hacías lo mismo cuando me encontraba mal.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Akane.

Akari asintió.

-M. Además recuerdo que siempre funcionaba. Después de tus masajes siempre me sentía mejor y ya no me dolía.

Akane también sonrió.

-Entonces debería seguir por si aún tiene efecto. Dolor, dolor, vete de aquí… Dolor, dolor, vete de aquí…

Akane siguió frotando el vientre de Akari. Sus manos calientes apaciguaban el dolor de estómago que sentía Akari y conseguían calmarla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele… Gracias a ti.

Las dos hermanas se miraban felices. Akane le dio entonces a su hermana las tres cucharadas de jarabe, y después ésta bebió un poco de agua.

-¿Quieres probar a comer estas galletas a ver si te sientan bien?

Akari asintió. Cogió una galleta y empezó a comerla poco a poco. Cuando terminó, Akane le preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, no me duele nada. Voy a comer otra.

-Tampoco te pases ahora, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, ya tengo cuidado.

Akari terminó comiendo 3 galletas más, lo cual preocupó un poco a Akane.

-Akari, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, pero no voy a comer más. Estas no me han hecho daño, pero si como más tal vez sí que me sientan mal. Prefiero quedarme así.

-Bien. Ahora descansa y recupérate.

-Pero… No tengo sueño. Ayer dormí casi todo el día, por lo que no tengo nada de sueño.

-Bueno, entonces simplemente descansa. Aunque no duermas, eso también ayuda.

-Ya, pero… Me aburro mucho. Si tengo que estar aquí todo el día y solo salir de la habitación para ir al baño… Me moriré de aburrimiento antes que de la enfermedad.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, más que nada porque esa enfermedad no te va a matar. Te vas a curar, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-En cuanto al aburrimiento… – Akane se sentó en la silla y se llevó la mano al mentón. – No hay nada que puedas hacer para entretenerte que no te empeore. Jugar a consolas o leer libros te cansarían la vista y el cerebro.

-Esto… ¿Podrías… Quedarte conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Si estás conmigo… No me aburriré tanto. Solo con el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado es suficiente.

Akane sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto.

Akari se apartó un poco dejando espacio en la cama para su hermana. Akane se metió en la cama con Akari y ambas hermanas intercambiaron un par de sonrisas antes de que Akari se acurrucara junto a su hermana. El calor que desprendía Akane era muy agradable y calmaba a Akari.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando era pequeña y me acurrucaba junto a ti hasta que me quedaba dormida, y luego tú me llevabas hasta la cama.

-Lo que no sabes es que algunas veces también me quedaba dormida yo y eran papá y mamá los que nos llevaban a nuestras camas.

-¿En serio?

Akane asintió.

-Es que dormida te veías tan adorable que no quería soltarte y a veces me quedaba abrazada contigo hasta que yo también me dormía.

Akari sonrió.

-Onee-chan, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Akari.

-Y también quiero… Volver a estar con mis amigas…

-Entonces ya sabes, a curarte lo más pronto posible.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron juntas en la cama casi todo el día, solo saliendo para ir al baño, hablando de vez en cuando sobre cosas sin importancia, aunque la simple presencia de Akane, aunque no hablasen de nada, ya hacía que Akari no se sintiera sola.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, a Akari le bajó la fiebre 1,1 grados, y a la mañana siguiente tenía 38,5. Aunque seguía siendo mucho, tanto Akari como Akane estaban más felices ya que aunque fuera lentamente, Akari se iba recuperando, y además tenía una décima menos de fiebre que el lunes por la mañana. Sin embargo, Akane no fue a la universidad ninguno de esos días.

Ya viernes por la mañana, la fiebre de Akari era de solo 38 grados.

-Qué bien. – Dijo Akari con una sonrisa después de que Akane le dijese su temperatura.

-No te alegres todavía. Sigues estando enferma y todavía debes reposar. Si haces demasiados esfuerzos podrías recaer.

-Ya lo sé, no haré ningún esfuerzo, solo que si la fiebre sigue bajándome al mismo ritmo, el domingo ya debería haberme curado.

-Eso espero.

-Parece que el jarabe sí que ha dado efecto.

-Eso parece. – Dijo Akane tomándolo. – Por cierto, hora de tres cucharadas más.

Akane le dio tres cucharadas más del jarabe a Akari.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno. Todavía queda arroz, y recuerdo que tenemos algo de salmón que compró mamá antes de irse. ¿Qué tal maki sushi? ¿Crees que te sentará bien?

-Sí. – Respondió Akari asintiendo. – Aún me duele bastante la cabeza, pero estoy bien del estómago. Creo que ya podría comer casi cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, mejor no arriesgarnos. Maki sushi entonces. Si te quedas con hambre prepararé algo más.

-Está bien.

Akane fue a la cocina a preparar el maki sushi. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja con muchos maki, sorprendiendo a Akari.

-¡Onee-chan, hay demasiados! ¡No podré comerlos todos!

-Oye, que yo también voy a comer. – Replicó Akane.

-Oh, es verdad, no me acordaba, je je…

Akane se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Akari, y empezaron a comer. Lentamente, sobre todo Akari, que masticaba bien el sushi antes de tragárselo a trozos pequeños.

-¿Qué tal te sienta? – Preguntó su hermana cuando Akari ya había comido cuatro trozos.

-Bien, no me duele el estómago. Creo que ya me he curado del estómago, ahora solo falta que se me pase la fiebre.

Akane sonrió.

-Qué bien. – Dijo abrazando la cabeza de Akari. – Pronto podrás volver a la escuela.

-Ah, por cierto, tú también puedes volver a la escuela. Bueno, a la universidad.

-De eso nada. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te recuperes completamente.

-No hace falta onee-chan. Ya me has cuidado mucho durante estos días, y ahora solo necesito descansar para recuperarme.

-¿Pero y si te vuelves a desmayar?

-Si me vuelvo a desmayar no me pasará nada porque no me moveré de la cama. Antes de que te vayas ya iré al baño y a buscar agua y un poco de comida por si lo necesito mientras tú no estás para que no tenga que levantarme como el lunes.

Akane aún tenía dudas.

-¿Estás… Segura?

-Sí. – Asintió Akari. – Además, la hermana de Chinatsu-chan debe tener ganas de verte.

Al final Akane terminó cediendo.

-Bueno, está bien… ¡Pero no te levantes de la cama, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Sí. – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa.

 

Después de acompañar a Akari al baño, Akane le puso en la mesa de noche un vaso con agua, un plato con galletas ecológicas, una caja de pañuelos y el móvil.

-Aquí tienes de todo, no hace falta que salgas de la cama por nada.

-Sí.

-Si te encuentras mal no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Está bien, descansa… ¡Y ni se te ocurra levantarte!

-Onee-chan, no voy a levantarme…

-Eso espero, no quiero volver a llevarme otro susto como el del lunes.

-No pasará, puedes irte tranquila. – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa, lo que tranquilizó algo a su hermana.

 

A Akane las clases se le hicieron eternas, y cuando terminaron salió corriendo de clase. Nada más llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo Akane fue ir corriendo a la habitación de Akari.

-Akari, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Onee-chan, estoy bien, de verdad. Solo me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco mareada por la fiebre, pero eso es todo.

-No me has enviado ningún mensaje, así que estaba preocupada.

-Pero si te dije que si me pasaba algo te enviaría algún mensaje. Que no te enviara nada es buena señal.

-Pero a lo mejor podrías haber perdido el conocimiento, o te podría haber subido la fiebre tanto que no hubieras podido ni teclear nada, o a lo mejor…

-Onee-chan. Abrázame.

Esa frase tan de repente cogió un poco desprevenida a Akane, pero al ver a su hermana incorporada en la cama con los brazos abiertos, Akane no dudo en ir a abrazarla. Akari también la abrazó.

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Sí, he estado muy mal estos días, casi ni me podía mover del dolor y no podía comer casi nada porque todo me sentaba mal. Pero ya está. Ahora solo me duele y me rueda la cabeza. Y la fiebre me va bajando cada vez más. Así que tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Que seas tú la que me diga que me tranquilice cuando eres tú la que tiene fiebre…

-Je je je… Vamos, es la hora de tres cucharadas más del jarabe. A ver si con esto mañana me curo.

Akane le dio la cantidad de jarabe que le tocaba, y después le preparó algo de comida.

Sábado por la mañana, la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro era de 37,8 grados.

-Qué bien, solo tengo un grado de fiebre. Seguro que mañana ya me he curado.

-Eso espero.

Después de tomarse las tres cucharadas, Akari decidió ir a ducharse.

-Voy a ducharme. Llevo 6 días sin ducharme ni bañarme y prácticamente sin salir de la habitación, debo oler fatal.

Akari se levantó lentamente, y aunque le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio, en pocos segundos ya caminaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie tu sola?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Está bien, mientras te duchas voy a cambiar las sábanas.

-Gracias, onee-chan. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de la ducha, Akari fue a su la habitación, y Akane ya había terminado de cambiar las sábanas, aparte de que ya no olía mal ya que la limpió dejó la ventana abierta para ventilar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Akari?

-Muy bien, esta ducha me ha ido fenomenal.

-Me alegro.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?

-¿Vamos? – Preguntó algo confusa Akane.

-A la cocina.

-¿No quieres comer aquí?

-No, prefiero comer en la cocina. A decir verdad, comer en la cama no era muy cómodo que digamos. Lo hacía porque me encontraba mal. Pero me encuentro casi recuperada.

-Está bien. Vayamos a la cocina.

En la cocina, las dos hermanas tomaron comida bastante normal. Es decir, Akari no tomó nada especial por la fiebre. Comió lo que comería en cualquier otra ocasión, y le sentó bien. Lo cual era una buena noticia.

 

Domingo por la mañana la temperatura de Akari era de 37,3 grados. Solo un pequeño mareo era lo único que quedaba de la enfermedad de Akari aquella mañana de domingo, y por la tarde, después de comer, ya se había recuperado por completo.

-¡Uai! ¡Me he curado, onee-chan, me he curado! – Gritó Akari abrazándose a su hermana.

-¡Por fin! – Respondió Akane abrazándola también. – No sabes lo mucho que llegué a preocuparme.

-¡Voy a llamar a papá y mamá para decirles que me he curado!

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Akane en ese entonces, dejándola helada. Le había dicho a Akari que habló con sus padres y que les había contado que estaba enferma. Si se enteraba de que era mentira y que en realidad no pudo hablar con ellos, seguramente se enfadaría, y también sus padres.

Akari cogió el teléfono y marcó el número mientras Akane deseaba que las comunicaciones siguieran inutilizadas. Pasaban varios segundos y nadie contestaba, lo que extrañó a Akari.

-Qué raro, no contestan.

-A lo mejor están ocupados. Ya los llamaré yo más adelante.

-Pero es la hora de comer, deberían estar libres.

-Pues a lo mejor se les ha acabado la batería.

-Entonces llamaré a papá. – Dijo Akari volviendo a marcar, esta vez a su padre, que tampoco contestó.

-Qué raro, deberían contestar.

-No te preocupes, Akari. – Dijo Akane. – Si no contestan será por un buen motivo. Ya verán que los has llamado, así que ya nos llamarán cuando puedan, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Entonces voy a llamar a mis amigas.

Akari iba a llamar, pero cuando estaba a punto se detuvo.

-No, mejor no. Ya verán que me he recuperado mañana en la escuela. Les daré una sorpresa. – Dijo Akari feliz.

-Buena idea. – Respondió su hermana.

Durante el resto del día, Akari actuó de forma completamente normal, como si nunca se hubiera puesto enferma. A la hora de cenar, comió un buen plato de ramen.

-Ah, estaba delicioso. Echaba de menos comer algo así, todos estos días casi ni he comido y todo era muy simple. Esto sí que estaba bueno.

-¿Seguro que te sentará bien? Acabas de recuperarte.

-Tranquila, me encuentro perfectamente bien, ya no siento el más mínimo dolor ni mareo. – Dijo Akari sonriendo. – Ey, onee-chan, esta noche durmamos juntas, ¿sí?

-¿Eh?

-Te dije que cuando me recuperara dormiría contigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, es cierto.

-Me alegro de haberme recuperado, así voy a poder dormir contigo sin temor a contagiarte. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Voy a lavarme los dientes y a arreglarme, ¿vienes?

-Ve tú primero, yo vendré en un momento, cuando termine de lavar los platos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta, ya me encargo yo.

-Si es por la enfermedad, no te preocupes, me encuentro perfectamente.

-No, no es por eso, es que solo hay que lavar dos platos y dos vasos. En un momento lo hago yo. Tú ve tirando que enseguida voy.

-Está bien.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Akari se dirigió al baño, y Akane, en vez de lavar los platos, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para guardar todo lo que tuviera de Akari dentro del armario. Después de lavarse los dientes y arreglarse, las dos se metieron en la cama de Akane.

-Je je je, hacía mucho que no dormíamos juntas.

-Sí, es verdad.

Akari se abrazó a su hermana.

-Onee-chan, muchas gracias por cuidarme toda esta semana. Has estado todo el tiempo pendiente de mí y cuidándome, incluso dejando de ir a la universidad martes miércoles y jueves, haciéndome compañía para que no estuviera sola. Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

-Akari… – Akane también la abrazó. – No hay nada que agradecer, ya te dije que mi deber como hermana mayor cuidarte y protegerte. Además, seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por ti.

Akari sonrió.

-Onee-chan, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Vamos, ahora a dormir, que mañana tendrás que recuperar el trabajo de toda una semana.

-Sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Así, las dos hermanas se dispusieron a dormir, aunque a las dos les costaba conciliar el sueño. Akane por tener a Akari en su misma cama a pocos centímetros, y Akari por lo emocionada que estaba. Mañana volvería a ver a sus amigas, y pensaba en cómo la recibirían después de estar una semana ausente. Sin embargo, la pobre chica no sabía lo que le esperaba mañana…


	4. ¡No me ignoréis!

Akari se levantó muy feliz porque por fin iba a volver a ver a sus amigas después de una semana.

-Te veo muy llena de energía, Akari. Nadie diría que estuviste enferma.

-Ji, ji, estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a mis amigas. – Dijo mientras cogía la cartera para ir a la escuela. – Bueno, nos vemos luego, onee-chan.

-Adiós.

Poco después de que Akari saliera, llamaron al teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿¡Akane, estás bien!?

-¿Mamá?

-¡Akane! ¡Llevo toda la semana intentando contactar contigo! ¿¡Akari y tú estáis bien!?

-Sí, las dos estamos bien. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

-Estamos bien. La policía nos condujo a un lugar seguro antes de que el tifón llegara con fuerza a dónde estábamos.

-Me alegra saber eso. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por vosotros, pensaba que podríais estar entre los heridos.

-Tranquila, estamos bien. Puedes decirle a Akari que no se preocupe.

-Esto… Verás, no le dije a Akari que no podíamos comunicarnos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-El lunes Akari se puso muy enferma, superando los 40 grados de fiebre…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿¡Está muy grave!?

-Tranquila, ayer se recuperó del todo. Lo que pasa es que pensé que si le decía que el tifón nos dejó incomunicadas se preocuparía mucho y su estado podría haber empeorado. Así que le conté una pequeña mentira… Le dije lo del tifón, pero también que había hablado con vosotros y me habíais dicho que estabais bien.

-…

-Lo siento. Entenderé si estás enfadada, pero no ganaba nada con decírselo. Seguiríamos incomunicados, y encima se habría preocupado inútilmente, y podría haber empeorado.

La madre de Akane no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-¿Estás enfadada?

Al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-No… Creo que hiciste bien. Después de todo, no hubo víctimas mortales, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Y al menos le contaste lo del tifón, aunque luego le dijeses que pudiste hablar con nosotros.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Akari ya ha salido.

-¿Ya? ¿No es muy temprano? Normalmente suele salir 10 minutos más tarde.

-Ya, lo que pasa es que como estuvo toda la semana enferma no ha podido ver a sus amigas, y ha decidido darles una sorpresa esperándolas en la entrada del colegio.

-¿No ha podido ver a sus amigas? ¿Pero no la han ido a visitar? ¿Qué clase de amigas son esas?

-De hecho fui yo, quien les dijo, cuando la vinieron a buscar el lunes, que mejor no viniesen a verla, ya que se podrían contagiar. Ya les dije que las avisaría cuando se recuperara.

-Ya veo.

-Me alegra de saber que estáis bien.

-Yo también me alegro de saber que estáis bien, y que Akari se haya recuperado.

-¿Volveréis el mes que viene como estaba previsto?

-No, nos vamos a quedar por lo menos una semana más. Como el tifón hizo caer todo el sistema eléctrico no hemos podido trabajar durante toda esta semana, así que vamos a tener que recuperar esta semana. La empresa sigue pagando la estancia en el hotel, por supuesto.

-Ya veo. Así que os vais a estar allí una semana más.

-Así es, pero si fuera por mí volvería ahora mismo, tengo muchas ganas de veros.

-Yo también tengo ganas de veros.

-Te quiero, hija.

-Yo también, mamá.

 

Akari estaba en la entrada de la escuela Nanamori, ansiosa por sorprender a sus amigas con su presencia allí. Akari llegó con tiempo de sobras por si llegaban antes, lo que hacía que se tuviera que esperar un rato. Solo 7 chicas, la mayoría de tercero, habían llegado antes que ella, y gradualmente iban llegando más, cada vez con más intensidad, a medida que se acercaba la hora, haciendo cada vez más ruido en el ambiente. Finalmente, Akari vio a lo lejos a sus amigas acercándose, así que se escondió detrás del muro que separaba la escuela de la calle y esperó a que entraran. Una vez dentro del recinto, esperó a que avanzaran un poco. Las tres chicas estaban hablando entre ellas sobre cosplays y comiket. Seguro que Kyoko había sacado el tema. Akari fue acercándose a ellas por detrás silenciosamente hasta quedar unos dos metros detrás.

-¡Hola, chicas! – Gritó con alegría.

Pero las chicas siguieron avanzando, desconcertando un poco a Akari.

-¿Chicas? ¡Ey!

Yui, Kyoko y Chinatsu siguieron avanzando al mismo ritmo. Akari estaba perpleja.

- _¿Cómo es que no me hacen caso? ¿Tal vez no me han oído?_ – Pensó Akari.

Después de todo había bastante ruido, así que podría ser. Para cuando Akari llegó a esa conclusión, las chicas ya habían llegado a los armarios de la entrada donde dejar los zapatos. Akari, rápidamente reaccionó y fue corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Ey, chicas! No me habéis oído antes. – Dijo Akari.

Pero ninguna de las tres respondió, y siguieron guardando sus zapatos en las taquillas.

-Nos vemos después de clase, Chinatsu-chan. – Dijo Yui.

-Ya sé que solo son unas horas, pero te voy a echar de menos, Yui-senpai.

-¿A mí también me vas a echar de menos, ¿verdad, Chinachu? – Dijo Kyoko poniendo sus labios como si fuera a dar un beso.

-Para nada. A ti solo quiero perderte de vista.

-¡Joo, no es justo! – Replicó Kyoko haciendo un puchero. – Yo también quiero que me trates como ella.

Mientras Chinatsu se iba hacia un lado y Yui y Kyoko hacia el otro, Akari se quedó parada allí en medio, boquiabierta, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- _¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Están ignorándome?_

Akari empezó a pensar por qué hacían eso, y tras un rato llegó a la conclusión de qué le estaban jugando alguna broma. Tal vez como no las había avisado, Yui Kyoko y Chinatsu habían decidido fingir que seguía en casa enferma. Cada vez empezó a parecerle peor la idea de no haberles avisado. Es cierto que ella lo hizo con buena intención, lo de no decírselo para darles una sorpresa, pero también comprendió que seguramente ellas estaban preocupadas por ella, y tal vez se han sentido molestas al ver que se encontraba perfectamente, y ellas preocupándose como unas tontas.

Akari se sintió un poco mal. Es cierto, debería haberlas avisado. Seguramente ella también se hubiera sentido mal si alguna de ellas se hubiera puesto enferma durante una semana, y luego apareciera el lunes siguiente como si nada sin haberlas avisado, ya que ella estaría muy preocupada y resulta que la otra estaba perfectamente. Akari decidió que se disculparía con ellas, así que se dirigió a su clase.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Chinatsu que estaba dejando sus cosas para sentarse, y Sakurako picando a Himawari para que se enfadara. Ésta mantenía la calma, pero se podía ver que estaba tensa. Las tonterías que decía Sakurako la ponían nerviosa, y en cualquier momento estallaría.

Akari entró y saludó a Himawari, Sakurako y Chinatsu, pero ninguna de las tres dijo nada. Akari se acercó un poco más y les saludó un poco más fuerte, pero siguió sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

- _¿Ellas también están enfadadas?_ – Se extrañó Akari.

Sakurako seguía molestando a Himawari, y ésta apretaba su puño con fuerza intentando contenerse para no darle un coscorrón. Akari decidió dejarlas y se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Chinatsu, que estaba sacando los libros de su cartera.

-Oye… Chinatsu-chan… ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Akari no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Chinatsu-chan… Lo siento. Sé que debería haberos avisado cuando me recuperé, pero quería daros una sorpresa. No pensé que os lo tomaríais a mal.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Akari siguió hablando.

-Pensaba que os alegraríais de verme recuperada. No pensé que os molestara que no os dijera que me había recuperado, pero ahora entiendo que estéis molestas. Seguramente penséis que vosotras estabais súper preocupadas por mí y yo estaba tan tranquila, y vosotras preocupándoos como unas tontas… Pero esa no fue mi intención, de verdad. Ya sabéis que yo os quiero mucho a todas.

Chinatsu seguía sin hacerle caso. Akari, ya un poco molesta, volvió a llamarla.

-Oye, Chinatsu-chan…

-¡Ya estoy harta! – Gritó Himawari, asustando a la mitad de la clase.

Ésta se levantó rápidamente para darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sakurako, pero justo en ese momento entró la profesora, por lo que la peliazul tuvo que contenerse las ganas.

-¿A qué viene este alboroto? – Dijo la maestra entrando en la clase. – Calmaos y sentaos, que vamos a empezar.

Sakurako se burló de Himawari haciéndole una mueca sacando la lengua y tirándose del ojo, lo que enfadó aún más a Himawari, que tuvo que hacer un gran acto de autocontrol para no golpear a su amiga.

Akari, resignada, se sentó en su sitio. Casi no prestó atención a la clase por el comportamiento de sus amigas. Le dolía que pasaran de ella solo por no haberlas avisado. Al menos que le dijeran que eso les había molestado, pasar de ella era muy cruel, más teniendo en cuenta las bromas pesadas que siempre le hacían sobre su falta de presencia. Ignorarla era la peor tortura para Akari.

Cuando llegó el descanso, nada más salir la maestra de la clase, Himawari se levantó rápidamente de su silla y empezó a gritarle a Sakurako. La reacción de ésta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harta de ti, no te soporto! ¡Monstruo de pechos enormes!

Nada más decir eso, Sakurako salió corriendo de la clase, dejando a Himawari muy cabreada. Himawari sacó con rabia la fiambrera donde llevaba la comida y empezó a comer rápidamente, debido a la rabia. Chinatsu notó eso, con lo que se acercó a Himawari y empezó a hablarle para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque consiguió el efecto contrario.

-¿¡La estás justificando!?

-No he dicho eso, solo digo que trates de comprender su punto de vista.

-¡Sakurako es una idiota! ¡Su punto de vista es estúpido e infantil! ¡Y si vas a defenderla no quiero oírte!

Himawari se levantó y se fue de la clase.

-O… ¡Oye, Himawari-chan!

Chinatsu cogió su fiambrera y fue corriendo a perseguir a Himawari. Mientras, Akari seguía sentada en su silla, con la mirada baja y la sombra de su pelo tapándole los ojos.

-Todas pasan de mí… – Susurró. – Es como si no existiera…

Después de que las clases continuaran, Akari no volvió a decir nada, como tampoco volvieron a decirse nada entre ellas Himawari y Sakurako, pasando olímpicamente la una de la otra como lo estaban haciendo todas con Akari.

Al terminar las clases, las dos miembros del Consejo Estudiantil fueron las primeras en salir, ignorándose mutuamente mientras salían de clases. Sin embargo, era diferente a como trataban a Akari. Ellas mostraban claramente en su cara que estaban enfadadas, pero con Akari era como si realmente no estuviera allí, y eso es lo que más le dolía. Si se viera que estuvieran enfadadas no le molestaría tanto, ya que al menos sabría que están enfadadas con ella y lo hacen para molestarla. Pero ignorarla de esa forma como si ni siquiera hubiera venido a clase le dolía mucho.

Akari, lentamente se levantó y se detuvo frente a la mesa de Chinatsu, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Chinatsu-chan, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo calmada pero seria. – Entiendo que estés enfadada por no haberte dicho que me recuperé. Seguramente pienses que he estado este fin de semana de maravilla y tú te estabas preocupando inútilmente por mí como una tonta. Pero no es así. Hasta ayer por la tarde no me recuperé, y si no os dije nada fue porque quería daros una alegría apareciendo de repente aquí. Aunque ya he visto que he causado el efecto contrario. Lo siento mucho, Chinatsu-chan, de verdad, no pensé que os pondríais así. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte enfadar. Ni a ti ni a las demás, al contrario, solo quería alegraros, así que siento mucho no habéroslo dicho, pero creo que eso no es motivo para ignorarme de esta forma. Ya sabes lo mucho que me molesta que se metan con mi falta de presencia, y esto que estás haciendo me duele mucho, así que por favor, deja de ignorarme.

Chinatsu terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando a Akari con una cara de estupefacción impresionante. Después de lo que le acababa de decir acabada de pasar completamente de su cara. Akari no pudo más y empezó a enfadarse.

-¡Chinatsu-chan! – La llamó para que se detuviese, pero ésta no hizo caso y marchó de la clase. Akari apretó sus puños de rabia. – ¡CHINATSU-CHAAAAAN!

Akari empezó a llorar de rabia. No se podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo. Incluso después de todo lo que le dijo a Chinatsu, ésta pasó olímpicamente de ella. Incluso tras decirle que le estaba haciendo daño siguió ignorándola, y eso sí que no lo podía consentir. Akari se secó las lágrimas, y con una expresión completamente seria, incluso tal vez algo enfadada se dirigió a la sala del Club del Té.

Al llegar al edificio, pudo oír que las tres chicas se estaban riendo, probablemente por alguna tontería de Kyoko. A Akari le dio igual, y viendo que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta, decidió entrar por ahí.

-Chicas. – Dijo contundentemente. – Esto tiene que terminar. Estoy harta de que paséis de mí. Me estáis haciendo daño.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy. – Dijo Yui. – Ponte a hacer tus trabajos ya.

-¿Eeeh? Pero es muy aburrido… – Respondió Kyoko.

-¡Os estoy hablando! – Gritó Akari claramente enfadada.

-Lo que no hagas aquí tendrás que hacerlo en casa, así que mejor que aproveches. – Siguió Chinatsu.

-Mooo… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto? No nos servirá de nada en un futuro.

-Deja de quejarte por todo y ponte a trabajar.

-Yui-senpai tiene razón, no haces más que quejarte, Kyoko-senpai. Haz algo de provecho por una vez y ponte a trabajar, o por lo menos no nos distraigas a Yui-senpai y a mí. Nosotras sí que queremos hacer los deberes, así que no nos desconcentres.

-Buuu… Está bien… – Dijo Kyoko resignada, mientras sacaba su libreta sin nada de ganas.

Akari estaba a punto de explotar. Cada vez apretaba los puños más fuerte y estaba más alterada.

-Ya he tenido suficiente… ¡Os estáis pasando! ¡Esto que hacéis es demasiado! ¿¡Sabéis el daño que me estáis haciendo!? ¡Aún si yo os hice daño no diciéndoos que me había recuperado, no es nada comparado con el daño que me estáis haciendo a mí! ¡Sabéis lo que me molesta que hagáis bromas sobre mi presencia, y esto es demasiado! ¡Así que dejad de ignorarme!

-Yui-senpai, ¿sabes cómo se hace esto? – Dijo tranquilamente Chinatsu ignorando totalmente todo lo que acababa de decir Akari.

-Claro, ahora te lo explico. – Respondió Yui colocándose al lado de Chinatsu, provocando una alegría de la última.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Akari no pudo más y se dirigió hacia Chinatsu.

-¡NO ME IGNORÉIS!

Akari fue a coger a Chinatsu por los hombros con fuerza para obligarla a mirarla, pero sus brazos atravesaron el cuerpo de Chinatsu, lo que causó un grito de miedo de Akari, que enseguida saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de culo sobre el tatami, casi dos metros más allá. La chica se quedó varios segundos allí, intentando entender qué acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué… Demonios? – Dijo perpleja la pelirroja.

Akari se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Chinatsu. Una vez detrás suyo, acercó su mano a su cabeza, y como si fuera aire la atravesó. Akari rápidamente retiró la mano. Después intentó tocarle el hombro a Yui, pero también la atravesó. Después fue al lado de Kyoko y le pasó la mano por un lado de la cabeza, saliendo por el otro. Akari no entendía nada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Entonces entendió por qué no le hacían caso. – No es que me ignoraran… Es que no pueden verme… Pero… ¿Por qué?

Akari estaba atónita. Aquello la superaba completamente. En aquel momento ni siquiera intentó buscarle alguna explicación, sino simplemente intentar buscar una forma de decirles a sus amigas que estaba ahí. De pronto, puso su mano sobre la mesa.

-No la atravieso… – Dijo moviendo un poco la mano por el lugar.

Akari picó suavemente la mesa un par de veces. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, picar en la mesa tan fuerte como pudiese para que con el ruido se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Akari levantó la mano, y la bajó a toda velocidad para picar en la mesa, pero la atravesó, dejando a la chica completamente descolocada. Akari no entendía nada. Si antes no había atravesado la mesa, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Akari volvió a tocar la mesa suavemente, y no la atravesó. Después picó suavemente sobre ella, y tampoco la atravesó. Akari volvió a picar un poco más fuerte, y tampoco la atravesó. Entonces volvió a intentar darle un golpe fuerte, pero ahora sí que la atravesó. Akari empezaba a entenderlo.

-¿No puedo… Hacer que se den cuenta que estoy aquí?

La teoría de Akari era que si solo tocaba la mesa o si la golpeaba suavemente no pasaba nada, pero a la que intentaba darle un golpe fuerte, lo que produciría un ruido que oirían Yui, Kyoko y Chinatsu, la atravesaba, así que llegó a la conclusión de que si no hacía nada que pudiese delatar su presencia, no pasaba nada, pero que si intentaba hacer algo para que las chicas notaran su presencia, atravesaría el objeto con el que lo iba a lograr.

Para confirmar esa teoría, Akari tocó la cartera de Kyoko suavemente, lo cual pudo hacer. Pero después intentó darle un fuerte golpe, atravesándola. No había duda, Akari no podía mostrar su presencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que noten mi presencia? – Decía la pobre chica, desconcertada. – Ni Kyoko-chan… Ni Yui-chan… Ni siquiera Chinatsu-chan… – De pronto, Akari recordó algo. – ¡Ah! ¡Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan!

Akari arrancó a correr hacia el Consejo Estudiantil.

- _Por favor, que puedan verme…_ – Pensaba mientras corría hacia allí.

Akari estaba a punto de llegar a la sala, cuando vio a lo lejos a Sakurako y Himawari dirigiéndose también a la sala, acercándose a ella. Ambas llevaban una montaña de papeles, seguramente informes para revisar. Ambas seguían enfadadas, se podía ver perfectamente en sus caras y en que no se dirigían la palabra, pero eso ahora a Akari le era igual. Empezó a correr hacia ellas gritando.

-¡Sakurako-chan! ¡Himawari-chan!

Akari se detuvo enfrente de Sakurako.

-¡Sakurako-chan! ¡Himawari-chan! Escuchadme, por fav…

Antes de que Akari pudiera terminar la frase, Sakurako la atravesó, dejando a Akari de piedra. Sakurako la acababa de atravesar, y ni se dio cuenta. La chica siguió andando junto a la peliazul sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron a la sala del consejo y esta última la abrió, y tras entrar las dos la volvió a cerrar.

Akari se giró hacia la sala del consejo, como si aún pudiese ver a las dos chicas allí.

-Vosotras… Tampoco… Ni siquiera Sakurako-chan… – A Akari se le empezaron a escapar algunos sollozos. – ¿Estoy… Desapareciendo?


	5. ¿Estoy desapareciendo?

Akari se quedó mirando la entrada a la sala del consejo, mientras se le empezaban a escapar algunos sollozos.

-¿Estoy… Desapareciendo?

La pobre chica no se lo podía creer. No solo ninguna de sus amigas no podía verla, sino que ni siquiera podía mostrar su presencia. Si hacía algo que pudiese hacer descubrir a sus amigas que ella estaba allí, como golpear un objeto para que hiciera ruido, lo atravesaba. E incluso las atravesaba a ellas. No había ninguna forma de hacer que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Y sumado al hecho de que pudiera atravesar objetos, Akari llegó a la conclusión de que estaba desapareciendo. Entonces cayó en algo muy importante.

-¡Onee-chan!

Akari rápidamente recordó a su hermana. Cuando salió de la escuela por la mañana ella sí podía verla, pero cuando llegó a Nanamori, ninguna de sus amigas podía. Lo que fuera que le pasó tuvo que haberle pasando de camino a la escuela. Fue entonces cuando empezó a desaparecer.

-Antes ella podía verme, pero cuando llegué a la escuela ya nadie podía. ¿Y si ahora… Ella tampoco… – Akari empezó a correr por el pasillo para dirigirse a casa. – ¡No! ¡Onee-chan, tú no! ¡Por favor, que puedas verme! ¡Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Akari estaba tan ocupada corriendo que no se dio cuenta que de la esquina del pasillo salió una chica, contra la cual chocó, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayendo las dos al suelo.

Las dos se hicieron mucho daño con el golpe. Estuvieron varios segundos frotándose suavemente la cabeza con las manos intentando apaciguar el dolor del golpe antes de intentar levantarse. Akari fue la primera en intentarlo, pero el dolor era demasiado, así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo. Todavía frotándose la cabeza y mirando al suelo empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad… ¿Estás bi…

Akari calló de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- _Un momento. He chocado con ella. Eso significa… ¡Que no la he atravesado!_

Como por arte de magia, el dolor que Akari sentía hace apenas unos segundos desapareció por completo, y rápidamente alzó la cabeza para mirar con quién había chocado. Era la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Matsumoto Rise, que todavía se estaba frotando la cabeza. Al ver que Akari se quedó callada, se mostró algo extrañada.

-¿Puedes… ¿Puedes verme?

Aún más extrañada, Rise asintió. A Akari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Rise.

-¡Matsumoto-senpai!

Rise estaba completamente confundida, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Akari la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. Es como si sintiera miedo de que al soltarla, fuera a desaparecer. Rise, aún sin entender muy bien qué pasaba, abrazó de vuelta a Akari, la cual reconfortó mucho a la chica. Después de casi un minuto, tras haberse calmado Akari un poco más, Rise le preguntó:

-¿…?

-Sí… Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai, ya estoy mejor. – Dijo Akari levantándose del suelo.

-¿…? – Preguntó Rise levantándose también.

-Lo siento, debe haberte asustado que me abalanzara sobre ti sin razón. Te pido disculpas por eso. Es que… – Akari hizo una pausa. – Ya sé que te va a costar creerlo, pero… Desde que he llegado a la escuela, nadie puede verme. Eres la primera que puede.

Rise mostró cara de confusión.

-No, mentira. No es solo que no puedan verme, es que ni siquiera puedo tocarlas. ¡Me atraviesan! ¡Tú eres la única a la que he podido tocar hasta ahora! Por eso me he sentido tan feliz de qué puedas verme y no he podido controlarme…

Rise escuchaba todo aquello con incredulidad. Obviamente era difícil creerse todo aquello.

-Sí, ya sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.

En aquel momento vio que una chica se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Ah, ahora verás.

Akari se colocó delante de la chica, pero ésta no se detuvo y siguió avanzando, atravesando finalmente a Akari como si no existiera, dejando a Rise con una cara de alucine bastante importante.

-¿Ves? – Dijo Akari bastante triste mirando a Rise.

-...

-No lo sé. Todo ha empezado cuando he llegado a la escuela. No puedo tocar a nadie ni nadie puede verme ni oírme, ¡pero tú sí! Tú puedes verme, oírme y tocarme! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – Dijo abrazando a la presidenta. – Alguien puede verme.

-...

-Sí, nadie más aparte de ti puede. Bueno, al menos de la gente que me he encontrado. Como nadie podía verme estaba pensando que me habría pasado algo de camino a la escuela, y que estaba empezando a desaparecer desde entonces, por eso pensaba que mi hermana, con la que he hablado esta mañana, tal vez tampoco podría verme, por eso estaba corriendo, para ir a casa a comprobarlo. Pero veo que tú sí que puedes verme, así que puede que no me haya pasado nada al venir a la escuela. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa.

Akari se veía claramente triste, por lo que Rise le apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica para darle apoyo y le mostró una sonrisa.

-...

Las palabras de Rise animaron un poco a Akari.

-Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai.

-¿…?

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Ya te lo he dicho, antes pensaba que me había pasado algo de camino a la escuela, porque antes de salir de casa hablé con mi hermana y cuando llegué aquí nadie me veía, pero resulta que tú sí que puedes verme, así que no tengo ni idea.

Las dos chicas intentaban buscar una explicación a todo aquello.

-…

-Sí, a lo mejor tienes razón. Espero que ella sí que me vea. Después de todo tú me has visto. Seguro que entre todas encontramos una manera de que podáis verme. Gracias Matsumoto-senpai, hasta mañana. – Dijo feliz Akari antes de salir corriendo hacia casa.

-… – Respondió también sonriendo Rise.

 

Akari fue corriendo hacia su casa deseando por el camino con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana la pudiera ver. Entró a su casa rápidamente y llamó a su hermana.

-¡Onee-chan!

Akane salió del comedor.

-Oh, Akari, bienvenida. ¿No vuelves un poco pronto?

Akari rápidamente abrazó a su hermana, llorando de alegría, lo cual dejó confusa a Akane.

-Que bien… Tú también puedes verme…

-¿Qué… ¿Qué dices, Akari?

Akari se secó las lágrimas.

-Es que… Seguro que no me crees si te lo cuento.

-A ver, inténtalo.

Tras unos segundos, Akari empezó a hablar.

-Hoy, en la escuela, ninguna de mis compañeras podía verme ni oírme. Por más que gritara no me hacían caso, y cuando he intentado tocarlas… Las he atravesado. También he intentado llamar la atención golpeando objetos para hacer ruido y que se den cuenta de que estaba allí, pero si lo hacía, también los atravesaba. Pero solo si los golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer ruido. Si los tocaba suavemente no, con lo cual he llegado a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada que hiciera notar mi presencia. Como esta mañana sí que podías verme, he pensado que me había pasado algo yendo a la escuela, sin embargo, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Matsumoto Rise, sí que ha podido verme, por eso he descartado esa posibilidad. Entonces he decidido venir corriendo aquí para ver si tú también podías verme.

Akane tenía la boca semiabierta y una cara inexpresiva. Aquello que le acababa de contar su hermana era demasiado.

-Lo sabía. No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Akari, debes comprender que lo que me acabas de explicar es realmente increíble…

-Lo sé, ¡pero es la verdad! ¡Yo jamás te mentiría, onee-chan! ¡Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, te lo juro!

-Está bien, te creo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. – Respondió Akane asintiendo.

-¿En serio me crees? ¿No lo dices solo para seguirme la corriente?

-De verdad. Ciertamente esto que me has contado parece una locura, pero no veo por qué deberías mentirme, Akari. No sé qué ganarías con esto, y también sé que te molesta que hagan bromas sobre tu falta de presencia, por eso sé que no harías bromas con este tema. Y también sé que eres incapaz de mentir, Akari, por eso te creo.

-Onee-chan…

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akari, la cual abrazó dulcemente a Akane. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oh, cierto. – Dijo Akane al cabo de unos segundos. – Está mañana ha llamado mamá, y quería hablar contigo, ¿Quieres llamarla?

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora mismo la llamo!

Akari llamó al teléfono móvil de su madre, y después de unos segundos, ésta contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¡Mamá, soy yo, Akari!

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Os encontráis bien? Onee-chan ya me dijo que el tifón no os afectó, pero aun así estaba preocupada.

-¿Hola?

-Eh… ¿Hola?

-¿Hay alguien?

-¿Qué…

-¿Akane, eres tú?

En aquel momento a Akari se le heló la sangre.

-¿Ma… ¿Mamá? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Akane, ¿estás ahí? No te oigo.

Akari se quedó totalmente de pierda, y Akane, que estaba justo al lado y lo estaba oyendo todo, también estaba empezando a alterarse. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez había interferencias y no se oía de este lado, asé que rápidamente cogió ella el teléfono y habló.

-Mamá, ¿pues oírme?

-Akane, ahora sí, pero antes no te oía.

Aquello la dejó en estado de shock. Si bien confiaba en su hermana, aún tenía ciertas dudas de que lo que le había dicho fuera cierto, pero aquello lo confirmó del todo.

-¿Oye, Akane? Creo que la conexión va mal.

-Mamá… No era yo quien hablaba, era Akari.

-¿Akari?

-Sí.

-¿Quién es Akari?

Las dos hermanas se quedaron aún más impactadas, si eso es posible. Sobre todo Akari, que no podía ni siquiera mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me gritas?

-¿Cómo no puedes saber quién es Akari?

-¿Ya me la habías presentado? Perdón si no me acuerdo, ya sabes que tengo mala memoria, pero creo que no es necesario enfadarte tanto.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios dices!? ¡Akari es tu hija, mi hermana!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Akane, ¿qué dices? Tú eres mi única hija. – Akane no daba crédito. – Oye, esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Alguno de estos retos o algo, ¿no? Que les dices algo raro a tus padres, lo grabas y luego subes la reacción a YouTube, Twitter, Instagram o páginas de estas, ¿no?

Akane no podía creer que aquello fuera en serio.

-No me lo puedo creer. Si esta mañana hasta me has preguntado por Akari.

-Yo no he preguntado por ninguna Akari, he llamado para saber cómo estabas.

-¡Has llamado para saber cómo estábamos Akari y yo! ¡Y yo te he dicho que se había recuperado de su enfermedad! ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerdes?

-Mira, Akane, no voy a participar en esto. Yo no tengo ninguna hija más aparte de ti, y esta mañana no he preguntado por ninguna Akari. Y esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia, conmigo no vas a conseguir grabar ninguna reacción rara de esas, así que déjalo. Si tienes que decirme algo importante ya me llamarás, pero no me llames por retos de estos tontos de Internet.

Nada más decir eso, la madre de Akane y Akari colgó. Las dos chicas se quedaron totalmente alucinando. Akane miró a su hermana pequeña. Estaba tan afectada que no podía hacer ninguna expresión ni emitir ningún sonio, pero eso no evitaba que gran cantidad de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Akari…

-Mis padres no saben que existo…

Sin esperar a que dijera nada más, Akane la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mis padres… Me han olvidado…

En aquel momento Akari empezó a sollozar y a emitir pequeños llantos ahogados, lo cual no hizo más que Akane la abrazara aún con más fuerza, y a ella también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Akari pudiera calmarse.

 

Akari estaba sentada en el sofá del comedor, claramente afectada por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que su madre la hubiera olvidado. En aquel momento entró su hermana.

-Akari… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Akari no respondió, así que Akane se sentó en el sofá con ella y la abrazó con ternura.

-Akari, vamos a hacer que papá y mamá te recuerden, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a encontrar la forma, así que ahora no pienses en eso. Yo estoy aquí contigo, y yo jamás te olvidaré.

-Onee-chan… – Akari también abrazó a su hermana. – Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Akari. Vamos, ven a comer. – Dijo tomándole de la mano.

Akari se levantó y dejó que su hermana la llevara hasta la cocina, dónde las dos cenaron en completo silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los palillos al tocar el plato. Después de cenar y asearse, las dos hermanas se fueron a la cama. Akane le dio un beso de buenas noches a Akari, y esta intentó dormir, pero no lo consiguió hasta pasadas un buen par de horas.

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Akari, un poco más calmada, se puso el uniforme y decidió ir a hablar con Rise.

-Voy a hablar con Matsumoto-senpai, onee-chan. A lo mejor ella tiene alguna idea para hacer que la gente vuelva a verme.

-¿Quieres que venga contigo?

-No creo que te dejasen entrar en la escuela, y no te creerían si les dijeras que vienes para hacer que la gente vuelva a recordar a tu hermana invisible.

-Está bien… Akari, te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que entre Matsumoto y tú encontréis la manera de hacer que la gente te vuelva a ver.

-Gracias, onee-chan.

Akari se dirigió a la escuela y fue directamente a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, dónde esperó en la entrada a que llegara Rise, que llegó poco después.

-…

-Hola, Matsumoto-senpai.

-¿…?

-Sí, mi hermana puede verme, la verdad es que eso me alegra mucho.

Rise sonrió.

-…

-Sin embargo, mis padres no. – Al escuchar eso, a Rise se le borró esa sonrisa de la cara. – Ayer llamé a mi madre por teléfono, y no solo no me oía… Es que… Se había olvidado que existo…

Rise se sorprendió bastante. Que no la pudieran ver y la atravesasen era muy raro, pero que se hubiesen olvidado de que existía iba más allá. Aquel problema empezaba a ser más serio.

-…

-¿Uh? ¿En el descanso?

-…

-Está bien. Allí estaré.

En aquel momento llegaron Ayano y Chitose.

-Hola, presidenta. – Dijo Ayano.

-Buenos días, Matsumoto-senpai. – Siguió Chitose.

-¿Por qué estás aquí fuera?

-…

Ayano no supo qué decir.

-Ah… Ya veo… B-Bueno, si no te importa entramos, ¿vale?

-…

Ayano y Chitose entraron a la sala del consejo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras que Akari seguía triste.

-Siguen sin poder verme…

-… – Dijo Rise abriendo la puerta para entrar ella también a la sala.

-Sí, allí estaré.

Akari decidió asistir a clase hasta la hora del descanso, aunque ninguna de sus compañeras la pudiera ver. Finalmente, al llegar el descanso, fue delante el salón de ciencias, dónde había quedado con Rise, la cual la estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué me has pedido que quedemos aquí, Matsumoto-senpai?

-…

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Quién puede ayudarme!?

Rise abrió la puerta, descubriendo a Nana haciendo unos experimentos con probetas.

-Hola, Matsumoto.

-¡Nishigaki-sensei! ¡Claro! ¡Ella puede ayudarme, ¿verdad?!

Rise asintió. Las dos chicas entraron y Rise cerró la puerta tras ellas, para dirigirse luego a Nana.

-…

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres contarme?

-…

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Nana extrañada.

-…

Nana no sabía qué decir.

-Ya veo… ¿Ella está aquí ahora?

-… – Dijo Rise señalando dónde estaba Akari.

Nana miró hacia dónde Rise le había indicado.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, Akaza. Vamos a hacer que la gente vuelva a verte.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan rápidamente te ha creído? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Akari.

-…

-Por supuesto. Confío en ti, no sé por qué deberías mentirme. – Dijo Nana sentándose en una silla. – Bueno, primero de todo necesitaría saber por qué estás así. Te iré preguntando cosas y Rise me ira repitiendo lo que digas. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te ha pasado esto?

-No. Hasta ayer no me pasaba nada. Pero cuando llegué a la escuela nadie podía verme. Matsumoto-senpai fue la única.

-… – Repitió Rise todo lo que Akari acababa de decir para que Nana la escuchara.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada? ¿Así porque sí?

-Bueno… Puede que no sea exactamente así…

-…

-Al principio pensaba que me habría pasado algo yendo a la escuela porque por la mañana mi hermana podía verme y cuando llegué a la escuela ya nadie podía. Aunque la verdad es que no puedo asegurar que fuera el lunes por la mañana. Toda la semana anterior estuve en casa… ¿Tal vez podría haber pasado entonces…?

-…

-¿Te quedaste en casa? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba muy enferma. Mi hermana hasta dejó de ir a la universidad martes, miércoles y jueves para cuidarme.

-…

Escuchar esto hizo que de repente Nana se pusiera seria.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho que estuviste enferma?

-¿Eh? Sí…

-…

-¿Recuerdas por qué? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? ¿Te mojaste y no te secaste bien? ¿Estuviste cerca de alguien que estaba enfermo y te contagió?

-No, nada de eso. Y ahora que dice eso, mi hermana estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de mí y no se contagió, y eso que no paraba de toser y estornudar.

-…

Nana se sorprendió aún más.

-Oye… Akaza… ¿A qué hora saliste de la escuela el viernes antes de ponerte enferma?

-¿Eh? Pues… Sobre las siete y veinte más o menos. Ya sé que es muy tarde, pero es que aquel día me quedé hasta tarde avanzando tarea.

-…

Nana empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y empezó a sudar.

-¿Y recuerdas si pasó algo al salir de la escuela?

-A ver… – Akari de repente vio que la ventana que daba al exterior era nueva, y gran parte de la pared también. – Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando salí de la escuela, oí una explosión muy fuerte. Me giré y vi que provenía de este salón, Pensé que se debería tratar de alguno de sus experimentos, así que no le di importancia y seguí andando hacia casa, pero veo que destrozó incluso parte de la pared, así que veo que fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba. ¿Está bien, Nishigaki-sensei? ¿No se hizo daño?

-…

Nana apoyó sus codos en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, viéndose claramente alterada, lo cual extrañó a Akari y a Rise.

-¿Nishigaki-sensei? ¿Está bien?

-…

-Rise, lo siento, ahora veo que lo que dices es verdad. – Rise se extrañó por ese comentario. – He dicho que te creía, pero era mentira, solo te estaba siguiendo el juego. Debes comprender que nadie creería una historia como la que me has contado. Pero ahora veo que es verdad… – Nana miró hacia dónde estaba Akari, aunque no la viera. – Akaza… Lo siento. Es culpa mía que te esté pasando esto.


	6. La explicación del misterio

Akari y Rise estaban boquiabiertas. Ninguna de las dos podía creerse lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Có…¿Cómo que es culpa suya, sensei? – Preguntó Akari incrédula.

Rise repitió lo mismo, más porque ella también se lo preguntaba que porque Akari lo hubiese dicho.

-Lo que oyes. Estás así por culpa de un experimento que hice. Estaba intentando crear una sustancia que hiciese disminuir la presencia de la gente hasta el punto de volverse invisible a ojos de los demás, pero veo que fue demasiado lejos.

Las dos chicas estaban asombradas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? – Preguntó Akari aún perpleja.

-… – Dijo Rise repitiendo otra vez lo que Akari acababa de decir, pero pensando ella lo mismo.

Nana volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus manos, igual de alterada que antes.

-¿Sensei?

-…

Nana suspiró.

-Bueno… Supongo que ya no viene de aquí. Akari, Matsumoto, esta sustancia… Era para el ejército.

Las dos chicas se quedaron completamente de piedra. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Akari volviera a hablar.

-Se… Sensei… ¿Qué está diciendo?

-…

-Os lo voy a explicar. Desde que Donald Trump se convirtió en presidente, la relación entre Estados Unidos y Corea del Norte se tensó más de lo que ya estaba, y sus amenazas hacia Japón, Estados Unidos y Corea del Sur aumentaron hasta el punto de que muchos temen que pueda haber una tercera guerra mundial. Temiendo un ataque nuclear por parte de Corea del Norte, el ejército japonés decidió crear una sustancia capaz de hacer disminuir tanto la presencia de la gente que incluso pudieran volverse invisible a ojos de los demás, con la idea de infiltrarse en Corea del Norte y destruir su arsenal militar desde dentro sin ser descubiertos. Para ello, el ejército reclutó a los mejores científicos de Japón para que empezaran a trabajar en el proyecto, y yo soy uno de ellos.

Las dos chicas cada vez estaban alucinando más.

-¿Usted... Trabaja para el ejército?

-...

-No, claro que no. Yo trabajo como profesora en esta escuela, pero el ejército me obligó a participar en el proyecto. Hará como un mes, casi de madrugada, llamaron a la puerta de mi casa. Extrañada porque alguien llamara a esas horas, abrí, y me encontré tres tipos vestidos de militares. Preguntaron si yo era Nishigaki Nana. Asustada, les respondí que sí. Entonces entraron en mi casa y me explicaron lo que os he dicho. Ellos lo llamaron “Plan para la defensa de la Nación y protección de sus ciudadanos.” Y me “invitaron” a colaborar en el proyecto.

-¿Y usted aceptó?

-...

-Intenté negarme. Conociendo al ejército, teniendo en su poder una sustancia capaz de hacerles invisibles serían capaces de aplicársela a todos sus soldados e invadir cualquier país sin ser vistos, lo cual podría llevar también a la tercera guerra mundial. Les dije que no les ayudaría a inventar algo como eso. Me dijeron que de ello dependía la seguridad del país, que podía salvar millones de vidas, me intentaron convencer diciéndome que sería un reto para mí... Pero es el ejército... Como seguí negándome, me dijeron que o lo hacía o matarían a todos mis seres queridos.

Tanto Akari como Rise no se podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Nana sonrió con resignación.

-Lo entendéis ahora, ¿verdad? No tuve otro remedio. Aquel día, estaba trabajando en el proyecto, cuando cometí un error y provoqué una explosión que hizo que la sustancia en la que estaba trabajando saliera disparada fuera de la escuela. No creí que pasara nada, porqué pensé que aún estaba incompleta, pero por desgracia funcionó... Y te afectó a ti, Akaza... Lo siento...

Las dos chicas restaron calladas durante varios segundos. Ninguna de ellas sabía qué decir, hasta que finalmente Akari habló.

-¿Pero… Por qué nos cuenta todo esto? Si lo que dice es verdad, contar esto debe estar prohibido, ¿no? ¿No matarán a toda su familia por habernos explicado esto?

-…

-No te preocupes, a raíz del tifón de la semana pasada el gobierno suspendió el proyecto.

-¿Eh?

Rise también puso cara de confusión.

-¿En serio os creéis que el tifón del otro día fue natural? Los tifones no se forman tan rápidamente. Fue causado por otro experimento fallido de los científicos que contrataron para el proyecto.

-¿Pero… Como puede una sustancia para hacer disminuir la presencia de la gente formar un tifón?

-…

-No tengo los detalles de esto, solo sé que todo esto se hizo a espaldas del gobierno, y cuando el primer ministro visitó Hokkaido se enteró del experimento y ordenó suspenderlo de inmediato. Me enviaron un comunicado poco después diciendo que a raíz del tifón provocado por el proyecto, éste quedaba suspendido, pero no me explicaron qué pasó. A lo mejor ese científico probó de disminuir la presencia de un vendaval, y en vez de disminuirla la aumentó, a saber. La cuestión es que a raíz de esto suspendieron el proyecto. Pero aun así te afectó a ti.

-Bu-Bueno… Está bien. Lo importante es que es proyecto se ha cancelado y usted está a salvo. Sólo dígame cómo puedo volver a la normalidad.

-...

-Eso es lo malo. No tengo ni idea.

-¿¡Qué!?

-…

-En principio, se supone que esta sustancia debería permitir a la persona que la toma activar o desactivar su efecto a voluntad. Es decir, que si quieres ser invisible, seas invisible, y si quieres que te vean, que te vean.

-¡Pero llevo dos días intentando con todas mis ganas que me vean y no lo consigo! ¡Es más, mis padres incluso se han olvidado de que existo! Siempre he tenido falta de presencia, por eso siempre he deseado destacar más. ¿Con eso no debería ser suficiente para volver a ser vivible?

-...

-Entonces, como me temía, el experimento falló. Solo hice que pudiera hacer disminuir la presencia, pero no que volviera a aumentar. Y si sumamos eso a que tú, por ti sola, ya tienes falta de presencia, el efecto de la sustancia se ha multiplicado.

-No… No puede ser…

Rise entonces se acordó de algo. Cuando le explicó lo de Akari, Nana le dijo que solo le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero se dio cuenta que decía la verdad cuando dijo que se puso enferma. Rise le preguntó a Nana por qué fue al decir eso que la creyó.

-Te creí entonces porque una enfermedad es lo que provocaría esta sustancia en la persona que la afectara. Después de todo, tiene que cambiar la estructura genética de la persona para que pueda, básicamente, ser invisible a ojos de los demás o no, como si tuviera superpoderes. Te pusiste enferma porque todas las células de tu cuerpo estaban mutando a un nuevo estado para adaptarse a esos superpoderes. Además, que me dijeras que no hiciste nada que te pudiera poner enferma y que además tu hermana no se contagió aun cuando tú no parabas de toser y estornudar me lo confirmó.

Akari no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué soy invisible, pero no por qué atravieso cosas, incluso personas cuando intento hacer notar mi presencia, y por qué mis padres no me recuerdan.

-…

-Como te he dicho antes, eso va atado al hecho que tú por ti sola ya tienes falta de presencia. Eso ha multiplicado el efecto. No solo ha hecho que seas invisible, sino que no puedas hacer notar tu presencia de ninguna forma. Y como la idea del proyecto era infiltrase sin ser descubierto, incluso ha hecho que las personas se olvidaran que existes. Es la mejor forma de infiltrarse en algún sitio. Una persona que no existe no puede ser descubierta, y eso es lo que te ha pasado, Akaza.

-Pero… No entiendo. ¿Por qué Matsumoto-senpai y mi hermana sí que pueden verme?

-…

-Sí, eso es lo que no encaja, pero que por suerte nos da esperanzas. Si ellas han podido verte hay la posibilidad de qué las demás también podamos.

Nana se quedó pensativa un rato, hasta que finalmente cayó en algo.

-Oye, Akaza, ¿Llevas ropa puesta?

-¿Eh?

Rise también se extrañó.

-Es decir, ¿en estos momentos estás desnuda o llevas ropa?

-¿¡Pe-Pero a que viene esa pregunta, sensei!? – Respondió Akari algo avergonzada. – ¡Claro que llevo ropa! ¿¡Por qué me pregunta eso!?

-…

-¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cómo es que nadie puede verla?

-¿Eh?

-La sustancia te afectó a ti, por lo que es normal que no te vea, pero por lo menos debería ver el uniforme de la escuela flotando, ¿no crees?

-Es verdad… – Respondió Akari sorprendida.

Nana se puso una mano en el mentón, pensando algo.

-Vamos a probar algo. – Dijo Nana poniéndose de pie y situándose en un lado de la sala. – Akaza, ve al otro lado de la sala.

Akari obedeció y se fue al otro lado.

-Bien, ahora vamos a probar una serie de cosas. Matsumoto, tú me contarás lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Rise asintió.

-Bien, empecemos. Akaza, toca la mesa.

Akari lo hizo sin ningún problema, y Rise así se lo comunicó a Nana.

-Bien, ahora golpea la mesa con fuerza.

Akari lo hizo, a sabiendas que iba a atravesarla, y efectivamente eso pasó.

-…

-Vale… Akaza, intenta coger ese lápiz de la mesa y levantarlo.

Akari intentó cogerlo, pero lo atravesó, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica, pues no había hecho nada que pudiera provocar ningún sonido fuerte.

-…

-Está bien. Ahora voy a cerrar los ojos. – Nana lo hizo y siguió hablando. – Akaza, inténtalo de nuevo.

Akari volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez sí que lo cogió, lo cual no hizo más que confundir todavía más a la pelirrosa.

-Matsumoto, ¿lo ha cogido ya?

-…

Nana abrió los ojos, pero no vio el lápiz.

-¿Todavía lo sigue sosteniendo en el aire?

-…

Nana empezaba a entender lo que ocurría, pero quería hacer un par de pruebas más antes de dar su opinión, y sacó un rotulador del bolsillo.

-Matsumoto, coge este rotulador. Ve hasta donde está Akaza y toca con el rotulador el lápiz que sostiene.

Rise lo hizo, cogió el rotulador y fue hasta donde estaba Akari, pero cuando intentó tocar el lápiz con él lo atravesó. Las dos chicas estaban muy confundidas y no entendían nada, al contrario que Nana, que cada vez tenía más claro lo que pasaba.

-Lo estás atravesando, ¿verdad, Matsumoto?

Ésta asintió.

-Akaza, por favor, deja el lápiz sobre la mesa.

Akari lo hizo.

-Matsumoto, ¿lo ha dejado ya?

-…

-Pues sigo sin verlo.

Después de decir esto, Nana cerró los ojos un segundo, y cuando los volvió a abrir ya lo veía.

-… Ahora ya lo veo…

Las dos chicas no entendían nada, y Nana empezaba a sudar por lo complicado de la situación.

-¿Ha descubierto qué pasa, sensei? – Preguntó Akari. – Yo no entiendo nada.

-…

-Como he dicho antes, tu falta de presencia ha multiplicado el efecto. No puedes hacer notar tu presencia de ninguna forma, por eso has podido tocar la mesa suavemente pero no has podido golpearla, porqué eso provocaría un ruido que me indicaría que estás aquí. También por eso no has podido coger el lápiz cuando te estaba mirando, ya que habría visto un lápiz flotando, que también me habría indicado que estás aquí, pero sí que has podido cogerlo cuando yo no miraba. Sin embargo, al hacer eso, has hecho que el lápiz tampoco pueda ser visto a ojos de los demás y también se pueda atravesar, por eso Rise ha podido atravesarlo. Y cuando lo has dejado, he seguido sin verlo porque al haber aparecido de repente también me hubiera indicado tu presencia. He tenido que cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para poder volver a verlo. Por eso mismo te has podido poner la ropa, porque nadie te estaba viendo entonces, pero al hacerlo tu ropa también ha quedado afectada. Resumiendo, puedes interactuar con cualquier objeto siempre que eso no confirme tu presencia, pero al hacerlo, ese objeto pasa a afectarle la sustancia también, de forma que nadie podrá verlo si eso confirma tu presencia y la gente lo podrá atravesar.

Ni Akari ni Rise sabían que decir.

-Realmente el experimento funcionó, pero solo para hacer disminuir la presencia.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Yo voy a ponerme a buscar alguna solución. Lo que ha pasado es culpa mía y debo solucionarlo.

-¡No diga eso, sensei! ¡No es culpa suya, es culpa del ejército!

-…

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no. No tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo. De no haberlo hecho habrían matado a quién más quiere. No le dejaron alternativa, así que por supuesto que no estoy enfadada con usted.

-…

Nana sonrió.

-Gracias, Akaza. Realmente eres muy buena persona. No dudes que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y más para intentar revertir el efecto de la sustancia.

Eso alegró a Akari.

-Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei. – Dijo Akari alegremente, que fue a abrazar a Nana, que la atravesó.

-Oh… Vaya, olvidaba que no puede verme.

-…

-¿Eh? ¿Acaba de atravesarme? Esto es raro…

-Y que lo diga…

-…

-Bueno, Akaza, puedes volver a casa. Matsumoto y yo nos quedaremos haciendo pruebas para ver si encontramos la forma de hacer que la gente vuelva a verte, y también veré si puedo descubrir por qué Matsumoto y tu hermana son las únicas que pueden verte.

-Gracias, sensei, se lo agradezco mucho.

-…

-No tienes por qué darlas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Le deseo mucha suerte.

-…

-Gracias, Akaza.

Akari se dirigió a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla, su mano atravesó el pestillo.

-Ah, lo olvidaba.

Rise se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de abrirla para Akari, pero antes de que llegara, Akari salió de la sala atravesando la puerta, dejando un tanto perpleja a Rise.

-…

-Ya me lo imagino. Ojalá yo también pudiera verla, debe ser interesante eso de ver atravesando la puerta a alguien. Aunque si yo también pudiera verla, no podría atravesar la puerta. – Nana volvió a ponerse pensativa. – Esto es muy raro. Por el momento vamos a intentar averiguar por qué tú y su hermana sois las únicas que podéis verla.

Rise asintió y se dirigió hacia Nana, con quién empezaría a hacer experimentos para intentar revertir el efecto que tuvo la sustancia en Akari. Mientras, ésta volvía a su casa, un poco más animada. Al menos ahora sabía qué le pasaba y por qué, y Nana se había comprometido a buscar una solución, y Akari confiaba en ella. Si había sido capaz de inventar una sustancia que la hiciera capaz de reducir su presencia, seguro que también sería capaz de inventar otra que le hiciera recuperarla.

-Ya estoy en casa. – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Akari? ¿Habéis encontrado alguna solución? – Respondió Akane saliendo de la sala de estar.

-Aún no, pero al menos sabemos lo que me pasa.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Es muy largo, pero resumiendo, la culpa de todo la tiene Trump.

-¿Eh? ¿Cartas?

**Nota: Trump en japonés se pronuncia “Toranpu”, exactamente igual que como se dice “juego de cartas”, por eso Akane se confunde.**

-Sí, pero ya he dicho que es muy largo, no vale la pena hablar de ello. La versión corta es que Nishigaki-sensei inventó por accidente una sustancia que hace reducir la presencia de la gente hasta tal punto que a ojos de los demás parece invisible, y esa sustancia me afectó. – Aunque la sustancia no la había inventado por accidente, Akari decidió decir eso para no tener que explicar todo el tema ese del ejército, y para que Akane no se enfadara con Nana. – Y sumada a mi falta de presencia, el efecto se multiplicó, causando esto.

-¿Nishigaki-sensei? ¿Por qué iba a inventar algo así?

-Ya te he dicho que esa no era su intención. – Mintió Akari. – Solo uno de sus experimentos fallidos tuvo ese efecto, que desgraciadamente recayó en mí. Pero ya se ha puesto a buscar una solución. Además también está investigando por qué tú y Matsumoto-senpai sois las únicas que podéis verme.

-Matsumoto no lo sé, pero por qué puedo verte yo no hay ninguna duda. – Dijo Akane abrazando a su hermana. – Te quiero más que nada en el mundo, Akari, por eso es imposible que yo deje de verte, pase lo que pase.

-Onee-chan, yo también te quiero. – Dijo Akari con una sonrisa abrazando también a su hermana.

Las dos estaban tan bien en ese abrazo que no querían soltarse. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Akane era muy reconfortante para Akari, y Akane le había confesado sus sentimientos a su hermana. Le había dicho que la quería, claro que era un tipo de amor diferente al que Akari imaginaba.

Finalmente, que Akane tuviera que irse a la universidad separó a las dos hermanas, y Akari pasó las horas sin su hermana pensando ella también formas para que pudiera recuperar su presencia. Cuando Akane volvió, Akari ayudó a su hermana mayor a preparar la cena. Mientras comían, hablaron sobre lo que Nana le había dicho (sin entrar en detalles) y sobre las ideas que Akari tenía para volver a hacerse visible, además de que Akane también aportó algunas. Aquella noche Akari pudo dormir con mucha más facilidad que la noche anterior, sabiendo que Nana iba a trabajar duro para conseguir que recuperara su presencia.


	7. Buscando soluciones

Akari se despertó una hora más tarde de lo habitual. Teniendo en cuenta que nadie iba a verla no necesitaba madrugar, a parte de que así también daba a Nana más tiempo para buscar una solución a su problema. Al salir de casa se despidió de su hermana y fue a la escuela tranquilamente. Llegó a la hora del descanso y fue directamente al salón de ciencias. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero su mano la atravesó. No había nadie en el pasillo, así que supuso que Nana estaría dentro, y como no podía mostrar su presencia a nadie que no fuera Rise o su hermana, no podía abrirla, así que decidió entrar simplemente atravesando la puerta. Cuando entró, vio que estaba en lo cierto, ya que se encontró a Nana hablando con Rise, la cual se percató de la presencia de Akari, a la cual saludó.

-Buenos días, Matsumoto-senpai. – Respondió Akari.

-¿Eh? ¿Akaza está aquí? – Preguntó Nana.

Rise asintió, con lo que Nana se sentó en la silla para poder hablar tranquilamente con Akari.

-Por favor, sentaos. – Dijo Nana mostrando con la mano un par de sillas que estaban delante de la mesa. – Si no haces ningún sonido fuerte tú también deberías poder sentarte, Akaza.

La chica asintió y se sentó en la silla, que estaba un poco alejada de la mesa para que Akari no tuviera que retirarla, ya que no podría hacerlo, y Akari solo tuviera que sentarse. Rise se sentó en la otra silla.

-¿Ha descubierto algo, sensei? – Preguntó Akari. – ¿Sabe por qué Matsumoto-senpai y mi hermana son las únicas que pueden verme?

-… – Repitió Rise para que Nana supiera lo que había dicho Akari.

-Al principio pensé que sí, pero luego descarté esa opción.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-…

-Matsumoto me explicó que un día fue a la playa junto con el resto del Consejo Estudiantil y el Club del Entretenimiento, del que tú formas parte. Me explicó que ninguna de las miembros del club, ni siquiera tú, que tienes falta de presencia, fuisteis capaz de verla. Llegué a la conclusión de que si ni una persona que tiene falta de presencia es capaz de verla, es porque Matsumoto tiene aún más falta de presencia que tú. De hecho, incluso su voz tiene poca presencia. La mayoría de las personas no pueden oírla, y eso hace que pase aún más desapercibida. La finalidad del experimento era que redujese la presencia de quién lo tomara, por eso las personas normales no te ven, sin embargo, como Matsumoto tiene aún más falta de presencia que tú, no se ve sometida a los efectos del experimento. Pensé que esa era la explicación, pero luego recordé que tu hermana también te veía, así que rechacé esa idea.

-Bueno, que mi hermana también pueda verme no significa que su teoría sea incorrecta.

-…

-Ella siempre ha estado súper pendiente de mí. Me ha cuidado de la misma forma que mi madre, diría que incluso más, ya que a veces le decía a mi madre que le dejara ocuparse de mí a ella. Ella me quiere muchísimo, y estos últimos días me lo ha dejado bien claro. De hecho, ayer me dijo que me quiere más que nada en el mundo, y que por eso es imposible que deje de verme, pase lo que pase. No sé si eso puede hacer que no le afecte la sustancia.

-…

Nana se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Bueno, qué quieres que te diga, no es que crea mucho en eso. Por mucho que te quiera no debería afectar en nada al efecto que tuviera la sustancia sobre ella. Pero bueno, quién sabe, a lo mejor sí es posible. De todas formas, eso es lo menos importante en estos momentos. Lo más importante es lo que he descubierto. He vuelto a hacer el experimento, en ordenador esta vez, y los resultados que he obtenido son escalofriantes.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué resultados ha obtenido, sensei? – Preguntó Akari algo asustada por la frase de la profesora.

Rise no lo preguntó, ya que Nana le había explicado los resultados a ella antes de que Akari llegara, así que Nana simplemente siguió hablando.

-Akaza, no es solo que las personas te estén olvidando, es que estás desapareciendo físicamente.

Akari se quedó unos segundos callada, ya que no entendió exactamente a qué se refería la profesora. O más bien dicho, no quería entenderlo.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué quiere decir, sensei?

-…

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara, Akaza. Estás desapareciendo. Que Matsumoto y tu hermana te recuerden y que yo sepa que existes es de las pocas cosas que hacen que no hayas desaparecido aún. Si Matsumoto, tu hermana y yo nos olvidamos de ti también como lo han hecho los demás, dejarás de existir.

La pelirrosa no tenía ni idea de qué decir. La chica estaba súper asustada y sentía que le iba dar algo, pero poco después se tranquilizó.

-Bu-Bueno, pero… No me vais a olvidar. Usted sabe que existo, y el efecto de la sustancia no ha afectado a Matsumoto-senpai ni a mi hermana. ¿Por qué debería afectarles ahora?

-…

-Por qué el efecto de la sustancia va aumentando.

-¿Eh?

-Es como si se retroalimentase. Cuanto más efecto tiene, más falta de presencia tienes. Eso hace que el efecto aumente, y así sucesivamente. Y si tu presencia disminuye más que la de Matsumoto, entonces ni ella podrá verte. Tal vez tu hermana pueda seguir viéndote, pero no durará para siempre. De hecho, creo que acabo de descubrir por qué puede verte. Mientras estabas enferma por los efectos del experimento, ella estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que no se vio afectada por el efecto de la sustancia. En cambio, tus amigas llevaban más de una semana sin verte. Ese tiempo fue suficiente para que te olvidaran. Si te hubieran visitado cada día tal vez la sustancia no les habría afectado, o por lo menos hubiera tardado más. – Nana hizo una pausa. – Akaza, ayer me dijiste que tu hermana dejó de ir a la universidad para cuidarte. Durante ese tiempo, tus padres fueron a trabajar, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría por qué te han olvidado ellos pero no tu hermana. Aunque no entiendo por qué se quedó tu hermana cuidando de ti en vez de tus padres.

-De hecho… Mis padres están en Hokkaido por trabajo. Hablé con mi madre… Bueno, si se le puede decir hablar, por teléfono.

-…

-Ya veo. Eso no hace más que apoyar mi teoría. Que tu hermana te tenga tanto en cuenta tal vez ayudó a que no te olvidara, pero pienso que mayoritariamente la causa fue que tuvo contacto contigo cada día durante el proceso de adaptación de tus células a los efectos de la sustancia. Eso ha hecho que la sustancia todavía no la haya afectado, pero sin duda tarde o temprano lo hará, a no ser que invirtamos el efecto.

Akari, bajó la cabeza, claramente triste. La chica intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Rise vio eso y decidió abrazarla, pero la atravesó, debido a que Nana estaba mirando.

-…

-Oh, claro.

Nana cerró los ojos, tal como le había dicho Rise, así la chica pudo abrazar a Akari, que también abrazó a Rise.

-…

-Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai. – Dijo Akari intentando esbozar una sonrisa (sin mucho éxito) al tiempo que se secaba algunas lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-… – Preguntó Rise soltando a Akari.

-Eso es lo peor. – Respondió Nana volviendo a abrir los ojos. – No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que eso pase, por eso cada minuto cuenta. Hay que trabajar a contrarreloj para intentar invertir el efecto de la sustancia lo antes posible, ya que cuanto más tardemos, más difícil será invertirlo. – Nana se levantó y fue a buscar un tubo de ensayo. – Akaza, antes Matsumoto y yo hemos estado trabajando en una solución. Teniendo en cuenta los productos con los que hice la anterior sustancia, he estado buscando cuales podrían tener un efecto contrario, y he hecho esta bebida.

Nana mostró el tubo de ensayo, que contenía un líquido lila oscuro con grumos y trazos negros que iban moviéndose por el fluido, del cual salía humo por el orificio de arriba.

-¿¡Quiere que me tome “eso”!? – Exclamó Akari llevándose un susto tal que hizo que sus moños se desprendieran de su cabeza.

-…

-Esta bebida debería revertir el efecto de la sustancia y devolverte la presencia.

-Esto… ¿Seguro que es potable? ¿No me pasará nada si me lo tomo?

-…

-Bueno, puede que te enfermes durante unos días, igual que cuando tus células estaban mutando para perder la presencia, solo que esta vez será para recuperarla.

Akari no estaba nada convencida, solo miraba aquel líquido, completamente insegura. Por un lado quería recuperar la presencia, pero por otro, nada le aseguraba que la recuperara tras tomar ese líquido, ni qué consecuencias tendría para su salud…

-Vamos, lo dejaré en la mesa y luego cerraré los ojos para que puedas coger el tubo y tomártelo.

Nana se dirigió hacia la mesa, pero se resbaló, cayendo al suelo, y solando el tubo de ensayo, que cayó sobre la mesa, derramando el líquido sobre ella. En cuestión de segundos, en todas las partes de la mesa en las que cayó el líquido empezó a salir humo y se fueron deshaciendo hasta desintegrarse por completo. Akari quedó completamente atónita. No podía hacer más que mirar boquiabierta y con los ojos en blanco lo que hasta no hace ni 10 segundos eran partes de la mesa. Nana por su parte, más que sorprendida, parecía que vio aquello con curiosidad.

-Vaya, menos mal que no te lo has tomado. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Podría haberme matado! – Respondió Akari indignada. – Cielos… ¿Cómo espera que me fie de usted después de esto?

-Tranquila, Akaza. – Dijo mientras se levantaba. – El líquido no ha funcionado, pero voy a seguir trabajando en otros métodos para que puedas recuperar tu presencia.

-… Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo…

-Bueno, por el momento no creo que puedas hacer nada aquí. Puedes volver a casa, y tú puedes volver a clase, Matsumoto. Por mi parte voy a seguir intentando buscando una solución.

-… – Se despidió Rise.

La presidenta abrió la puerta para que saliera Akari (aunque pudiera salir atravesando la puerta le parecía de mal gusto) y luego salió ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya en el pasillo, como nadie las miraba, Rise pudo apoyar su mano en el hombro de Akari.

-…

-No dudo de sus intenciones. Sé que quiere ayudarme, pero ya has visto lo que ha pasado con esa mesa… Si me lo hubiera tomado yo… – Akari se llevó las manos al cuello. – Ugh… No me lo quiero ni imaginar…

Rise estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-… – Dijo finalmente.

-Eso espero.

-… – Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai. – Respondió Akari también mostrando una ligera sonrisa. – No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues animarme.

Eso no hizo más que aumentar la sonrisa de Rise. Se veía muy linda así. Verla así hizo que finalmente Akari también pudiera sonreír del todo. Rise entonces se sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

-…

-Claro.

Akari le dijo entonces su número de móvil a Rise mientras ésta se lo apuntaba y lo guardaba en su lista de contactos.

-…

-Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai. – Dijo Akari ahora ya sí con una gran sonrisa, que Rise devolvió. – Ya me avisarás si hay alguna novedad.

Rise asintió, mientras Akari se despedía. Rise también le respondió despidiéndola con la mano.

 

-Ya estoy en casa, onee-chan.

-Bienvenida, Akari. – Dijo Akane saliendo de la sala de estar. – ¿Qué tal? ¿Nishigaki-sensei ha encontrado algo que pueda hacer que la gente vuelva a verte?

-Esto… – Akari decidió no contarle que casi muere desintegrada por aquel líquido. – Aún no, pero está trabajando duro en ello. Ah, sí, Matsumoto-senpai me ha dado su número de móvil, dice que me avisará si a Nishigaki-sensei se le ocurre algo.

-Ya veo… Espero que no tarde mucho. Sé que lo estás pasando muy mal, así que espero que encuentre una solución pronto para que puedas volver a divertirte con tus amigas.

-Sí… Yo también lo espero…

Akari decidió no contarle a su hermana eso de que si no recuperaba su presencia en poco tiempo acabaría por desaparecer. No quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

 

El sonido del móvil despertó a Akari, que aún soñolienta contestó.

-¿Sí…?

-…

-¿Diga?

-…

-¿Oiga? ¿Hay alguien?

-¡…!

-… ¿Matsumoto-senpai? ¿Eres tú?

-…

-Lo siento, no puedo oírte… Parece que el móvil no puede procesar tu voz.

Akari oyó que Rise colgaba después de esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Matsumoto-senpai? Matsumoto-senpai…

Akari se quedó mirando su móvil algo confundida.

-¿Se habrá enfadado?

En ese momento su móvil vibró.

-Un mensaje de texto… – Akari lo abrió. – Ah, es de ella.

“Buenos días, Akaza-san. Siento si es muy temprano, pero Nishigaki-sensei ha estado toda la noche intentando buscar soluciones para revertir los efectos del experimento, y ha creado varios inventos. Ven lo más pronto que puedas, vamos a probarlos.”

-… ¿Cómo ha podido escribir todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

En aquel momento Akane entró por la puerta.

-Akari, ¿con quién hablas?

-Oh, perdón onee-chan, ¿te he despertado?

-No, me he despertado hace unos minutos, pero te he oído hablar y me he extrañado.

-Matsumoto-senpai me ha llamado, dice que vaya lo más pronto que pueda a la escuela a probar los inventos que ha creado Nishigaki-sensei.

-Pues ve, a ver si alguno funciona y te devuelve tu presencia.

-Sí. – Dijo Akari levantándose de la cama para ponerse el uniforme escolar.

 

Después de desayunar Akari se dirigió a la escuela, con la esperanza de que esta vez alguno de los inventos de Nana si funcionara. Al llegar al salón de ciencias, probó a abrir la puerta manualmente, pero al no poder, entró atravesándola. Al entrar a la sala se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de máquinas que había allí.

-¿¡Qué.. ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?

-…

-Así que ya está aquí, ¿eh? He estado trabajando duro toda la noche y he conseguido crear todos estos inventos.

-¡Genial! – Dijo ilusionada Akari. – Seguro que alguno de ellos funciona. Por cierto, has madrugado mucho, ¿no, senpai?

-…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también has pasado aquí la noche ayudando a Nishigaki-sensei?

-…

-¿No la has ayudado con los inventos? ¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo aquí con ella?

Rise bajó la mirando y se sonrojó un poco.

- _¿Qué… ¿Qué estaban haciendo…?_ – Pensó Akari con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos a probarlos. – Dijo Nana.

-Pero hay muchos. Nos poder estar perfectamente hasta la tarde. ¿No tiene que ir a dar clase?

-…

-Hoy no me toca enseñar a ninguna clase, así que tengo el día libre. Vamos, que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Durante todo el día, Akari estuvo probando con la ayuda de Rise los inventos creados por Nana para revertir el efecto de la sustancia que afectó a Akari. Probaron todo tipo de inventos, desde máquinas que emitían luces parpadeantes, hasta otras que emitían ultrasonidos e infrasonidos, pasando por otras que emitían humo y provocaban temblores. Incluso Akari se metió en una que la hizo girar a toda velocidad hasta marearse. Todo fue inútil. Ninguna de esas máquinas fue capaz de revertir el efecto de la sustancia. Akari salió completamente mareada de la máquina.

-¿Ya… Puede verme… Sensei?

-…

-No, sigo sin poder verte…

-¿¡Aún no!? ¡Lo hemos probado todo! ¿¡Cómo es que ningún invento ha funcionado!?

-…

-Se ve que revertir el efecto del experimento es más difícil de lo que creía. – Dijo Nana sentándose en la silla, agotada tras todo el día.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará entonces conmigo? ¿Voy a desaparecer?

-…

-De eso nada. – Dijo Nana contundentemente. – Voy a conseguir que recuperes tu presencia. No pienso dejar que desaparezcas, Akaza. Voy a trabajar toda la noche para intentar encontrar una solución. No voy a rendirme. Tú no te preocupes, Akaza, te prometo que voy a conseguir que la gente vuelva a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei… – Dijo Akari un poco más animada pero nada convencida.

Que Nana se empeñara tanto en intentar recuperar su presencia le daba esperanzas, pero por otro lado, que ninguno de los inventos que había creado hasta ahora hubiera funcionado le quitaba casi todas esas esperanzas. Pero no quería desanimarse. Debía tener fe, la alternativa era desaparecer, y eso sí que no lo quería de ningún modo.

-En fin, puedes ir a casa. Yo seguiré trabajando para encontrar una solución.

Akari asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Rise corrió hacia allí y abrió la puerta antes de que Akari saliese.

-Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada, ya que se veía claramente que estaba triste, y siguió su camino hacia casa.

Rise, también tiste por la situación de Akari, cerró la puerta y volvió con Nana.

-Tú también puedes irte si quieres, Matsumoto.

-…

-¿Quieres quedarte?

Rise asintió.

-Está bien. – Dijo Nana sonriendo un poco. – Agradezco tu compañía, Matsumoto. Hace que esta tarea no se haga tan pesada.

 

Akari entró en su casa sin decir nada, lo que sorprendió un poco a Akane cuando la vio dentro de casa.

-Akari, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? ¿Cómo ha ido…

Akane no siguió con la frase al ver la cara triste de Akari.

-¿Siguen… Sin poder verte?

-Hemos probado decenas de inventos, y ninguno ha funcionado. Empiezo a pensar que no voy a recuperar mi presencia y acabaré desapareciendo.

-¡No digas eso, Akari! – Dijo Akane con fuerza. – ¡Vas a recuperar tu presencia, ¿me oyes?!

Akari abrazó a su hermana, cosa que se había convertido casi en un hábito los últimos días, lo que calmó un poco a Akane, que acarició la cabeza de su hermana pequeña. Akari seguía prácticamente igual de preocupada, y la situación no era para menos, pero sabía que no sacaba nada de preocuparse, así que simplemente se limitó a intentar disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento de paz mientras su hermana la acariciaba, intentando no pensar en si los inventos de Nana funcionarían o no. Ya pensaría en eso mañana cuando volviese a la escuela.


	8. ¿Todo ha sido en vano?

Akari se despertó tarde ese viernes. Nadie a parte de su hermana y Rise la iban a poder ver, así que no había ninguna razón para despertarse temprano, y a diferencia del día anterior, hoy no recibió ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Rise, por lo que pudo seguir durmiendo hasta tarde. Akari se levantó lentamente, se puso ropa de estar por casa y bajó a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno, dónde se encontró con Akane, que apenas terminaba de comer el suyo.

-Buenos días, Akari.

-Buenos días… – Respondió la chica aún medio dormida.

-Veo que has dormido mucho hoy.

-De hecho creo que aún estoy dormida…

-Eso parece. – Dijo Akane mientras Akari abría la nevera para coger una botella de leche. – ¿Al menos has dormido bien?

-Sí.

-Me alegro. Lo necesitabas después de todo lo que está pasando. – Akane terminó de comer lo que me quedaba del desayuno. – ¿Hoy no vas a ir a la escuela?

-No lo sé. Depende de lo que me diga Matsumoto-senpai.

-Ya veo.

Akane se levantó de la mesa para lavar el plato y el vaso que había utilizado y Akari se sentó en el lugar dónde había estado su hermana a tomar el desayuno. No tenía mucha hambre, ya que la preocupación por su estado le quitaba el hambre. Cierto que Nana estaba buscando soluciones a su problema, pero que ninguno de sus inventos hubiera funcionado hasta el momento y que si se hubiera bebido ese líquido hubiera muerto no es que le dieran muchas esperanzas.

Al terminar de desayunar, Akari y Akane fueron a la sala de estar y se pusieron a hablar sobre temas triviales para intentar hacer más amena la espera de una llamada o un mensaje de Rise, ya que ninguna de ellas tenía nada que hacer, y Akari no sabía cuándo Rise iba a contactar con ella. A lo mejor tardaba horas.

Mientras las dos hermanas hablaban sobre temas sin importancia, la preocupación de Akari iba desapareciendo lentamente, mostrándose cada vez más segura y confiada. Hablar con su hermana la reconfortaba, y hacía que se olvidase de sus problemas. Hasta por un momento pudo olvidarse de que estaba desapareciendo, y pudo mantener una conversación normal con su hermana, como si nada estuviera pasando. Como antes de que fuera afectada por el experimento de Nana que el ejército le obligó a hacer. El tiempo se pasó bastante rápido hasta la hora de comer.

-Vaya, ya es hora de comer. – Dijo Akane mirando la hora. – Voy a preparar la comida.

-Yo te ayudo. – Dijo Akari animada.

Akane sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz, y las dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Akane enseñó a Akari como pelar verduras, hervirlas, saber cuánto tiempo debían estar en la olla… Durante todo ese tiempo Akari tampoco pensó ni un solo momento en su desaparición. Estaba muy feliz de que su hermana le enseñara a cocinar. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Akari la sirvió y ella y Akane probaron la comida que ellas mismas habían preparado.

-Gracias por la comida. – Dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono.

Akane probó un poco de la comida y nada más llevársela a la boca mostró una cara de asombro.

-¡Increíble! ¡Está buenísima, Akari!

-Eso es porque tú me has ayudado. – Respondió Akari.

-No seas tan modesta, yo solo te he ayudado un poco. Gran parte de la comida la has hecho tú.

-Eso no es verdad, onee-chan. – Dijo Akari algo sonrojada.

-Claro que lo es. Cocinas increíblemente bien, Akari. Estoy perfectamente convencida que podrías dedicarte a eso si quisieras.

-Vamos, onee-chan, estás exagerando… – Akari bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar su sonrojo, sin mucho éxito.

-No es verdad. Esta comida es realmente deliciosa. No me cansaría nunca de probarla. – Dijo Akane mientras seguía comiendo lentamente para que la comida durara más.

Akari soltó unas pequeñas risitas. Si bien le decía a su hermana que parara, la verdad es que en el fondo estaba muy feliz de sus halagos.

 

-Ah, estaba delicioso. – Dijo Akane al terminar de comer.

-Oh, venga onee-chan, déjalo ya. – Dijo Akari aunque estaba contenta de saber que a su hermana le había gustado tanto la comida.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

-¡Ah, es de Matsumoto-senpai! “Nishigaki-sensei ha creado un nuevo invento. Cuando puedas ven para que podamos probarlo. Espero que funcione y puedas recuperar finalmente tu presencia.” ¡Onee-chan!

-Vamos, ve. – Fue lo único que le dijo Akane, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akari no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente fue a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Buena suerte, Akari. – Le despidió Akane mientras Akari se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Gracias, onee-chan! – Respondió Akari feliz saliendo de casa.

Akari fue corriendo hacia la escuela, claramente animada. Todas las horas que había pasado con su hermana le habían ayudado y le habían vuelto a subir la moral. Ahora lo veía todo más positivo y pensaba que el invento de Nana seguro que funcionaría.

Akari llegó a la escuela y atravesó la puerta del salón de ciencias.

-¡Matsumoto-senpai!

-…

-Así que ya está aquí. – Dijo Nana al escuchar a Rise.

Akari se sorprendió un poco al ver a la profesora.

-Nishigaki-sensei, ¿qué le ha pasado? – Dijo Akari al ver que la profesora tenía ojeras de un tamaño un tanto considerables.

-…

-Llevo tres días seguidos sin dormir intentando encontrar una solución que revierta el efecto de la sustancia que te afectó. – Respondió Nana mirando a la pizarra, que estaba completamente llena de fórmulas. Casi no había espacio para escribir nada. – Espero que este invento sí que funcione. Me muero de ganas de dormir, y si funciona será lo único que haré este fin de semana. – Continuó la profesora que mostró en la mesa su invento. – Hoy he tenido clase, y si sumamos eso a las ideas ya descartadas, lo único que he podido hacer ha sido crear este invento.

El invento era un casco similar al de motos, pero bastante más grande que éstos, de color gris, aunque con luces que lo rodeaban.

-Te tienes que poner este casco. La idea es que te lo pongas mientras las luces estén encendidas. Yo cerraré los ojos para que puedas hacerlo, y si todo va bien debería poder seguir viendo las luces aunque el casco se haya hecho invisible a mis ojos por habértelo puesto. Teniendo esto en cuenta, con este sensor – Dijo mostrando un mando con algunos botones y una pequeña pantalla – compararé la frecuencia a la que se emiten las luces del casco con la frecuencia del propio casco, e intentaré igualar las frecuencias. Al hacerlo, como llevarías el casco puesto, debería conseguir que eso también te afectara a ti, con lo que deberías volver a hacerte visible a ojos de la gente, junto con el casco.

-¡Esto es genial! – Exclamó Akari entusiasmada. – ¡Probémoslo, rápido!

-…

-Muy bien. Voy a cerrar los ojos. – Nana lo hizo y siguió hablando. – El casco pesa bastante, así que Matsumoto te ayudará a ponértelo y a abrochártelo.

Entre Rise y Akari cogieron el casco, que efectivamente pesaba bastante, y lo colocaron en la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Rise le abrochó el casco con las cuerdas que había para que no se le cayese. Akari tardó unos segundos en encontrar el equilibrio con el casco puesto, ya que la mínima inclinación de la cabeza hacía que ésta se le fuera en esa dirección debido al peso del casco.

-…

-Bien, voy a encenderlo.

Nana presionó uno de los botones del mando, lo que hizo encenderse una luz, y poco después abrió los ojos. En el rostro de Nana se formó una enorme sonrisa.

-La veo… ¡La veo! ¡Veo la luz!

Akari y Rise se emocionaron mucho.

-¿¡Funciona!? ¿¡Sensei, ha funcionado!?

-…

-No veo ni a Akaza ni al casco, pero si veo la luz que emite. Ahora solo debo comparar los valores de las frecuencias e igualarlos.

-¡Sí, qué bien! ¡Por fin voy a recuperar mi presencia!

Akari saltó de la alegría. No consiguió saltar muy alto debido al peso del casco, el cual hace también que casi se caiga al suelo, aunque consiguió evitarlo por poco y se volvió a poner de pie. Nana tocó unos cuantos botones y después otro grande en el medio.

-¡Listo!

La luz del casco se apagó al mismo momento que se encendió la de izquierda de éste, que estuvo encendida poco menos de un segundo. Cuando ésta se apagó se encendió la de al lado, y así con todas las luces que rodeaban el casco, con lo que daba la sensación de que una luz iba girando alrededor del casco, cada vez más rápido.

Nana levantó su brazo y cerró su puño con fuerza mientras se mostraba claramente orgullosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Funciona, funciona! ¡Veo como la luz gira alrededor del casco! ¡Vas a recuperar tu presencia, Akaza!

-¡Sí! – Gritó ésta claramente feliz.

Pero de pronto, la cara de Nana cambió. Pasó de mostrarse orgullosa a preocupada, lo cual también preocupó a Akari.

-¿Sensei, pasa algo?

La cara de Nana pasó de preocupación a algo de miedo, asustando a la chica.

-¿Se-Sensei?

Nana empezó a tocar algunos botones del mando. Después volvió a mirar al casco, y volvió a tocar algunos botones, más rápido que antes y más nerviosa. Cada vez tocaba los botones más rápido y más fuerte, y parecía más desesperada.

-¿¡Sensei!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-¿…?

-No… Por supuesto que no es normal.

-¿¡El qué no es normal!?

-…

-¿¡Qué!?

Akari no podía verlo porque lo llevaba encima, pero del casco empezaba a salir humo. Cada vez salía con más intensidad, y las luces del casco se movían cada vez más deprisa. Nana empezaba a sudar a medida que se desesperaba por intentar detener aquello, sin éxito. En un momento dado, el mando dejó de responder. Nana se puso aún más nerviosa, presionando las teclas aún con más fuerza, como si eso fuera a solucionar el problema. Del casco cada vez salía más humo, las luces se movían más rápido y empezaba a hacer un sonido agudo. Nana decidió abandonar y tiró el mando.

-¡Akaza, quítatelo!

Akari inmediatamente intentó quitarse el casco, pero no podía desabrocharse.

-¡No puedo… ¡No puedo desabroch… – Gritó intentando pedir ayuda a Rise, pero Nana, que no podía ver ni oír a Akari, no sabía que no podía quitarse el casco, y nada más decir que se lo quitara ya se había llevado a Rise con ella a la otra punta de la sala para que no resultara dañada en la explosión que iba a suceder. – ¡Esperad! ¡Nishigaki-sensei! ¡Matsumoto-senpai!

Akari intentó dirigirse hacia ellas corriendo, pero el peso del casco la desestabilizó, cayendo tras no haber dado ni siquiera dos pasos. En pocos segundos el casco emitió una luz cada vez más intensa, señal clara de que estaba a punto de explotar. Hasta Akari pudo ver la luz, la cual no pudo hacer nada más que gritar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Una enorme explosión destruyó casi la totalidad del salón de ciencias, así como también la puerta de entrada a este y las ventanas. Nana estaba en el suelo, en una esquina, encima de Rise, para protegerla de la explosión.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo levantándose.

-…

-Qué suerte. – Entonces se acordó de Akari. – ¿Y Akaza? ¡Akaza! ¡Matsumoto, ¿la ves?!

Rise se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia Akari.

-¡…!

-Sí, tranquila, estoy bien… – Dijo Akari levantándose.

-…

-Sí, completamente. Estoy perfectamente bien. – Entonces Akari se extrañó. – Un momento, ¿cómo puedo estar perfectamente?

Rise inclinó la cabeza, algo desconcertada.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿¡Cómo está Akaza!?

-…

-Menos mal…

-Sensei… Estoy completamente ilesa. La explosión ni siquiera me ha roto o manchado la ropa. Y físicamente también estoy perfectamente. ¿Cómo es posible? Por lo menos debería haberme hecho daño, pero ni eso.

-…

Nana, en un primer momento también se extrañó, pero en pocos segundos lo comprendió, lo cual justificó la cara de asustada que hizo.

-¿Sensei? – Preguntó Akari algo miedosa. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-… – Repitió Rise más porque ella también quería saberlo que porque lo dijo Akari.

-Akaza… Me temo que tu estado de desaparición está más avanzado de lo que creía.

-¿Eh?

-Fíjate, cuando el aparato ha explotado, nadie te estaba mirando. Si yo te hubiera estado mirando durante la explosión entendería que no te hubiera afectado. Pero nadie te estaba mirando, por lo que no había ningún motivo por el que no debería haberte afectado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

-…

Nana suspiró.

-Como he dicho, tu estado de desaparición está más avanzado de lo que creía. Ni siquiera cuando nadie te estaba mirando te ha afectado la explosión. Queda poco tiempo antes de que desaparezcas por completo, Akaza.

Akari se quedó en estado de shock.

-No… No…

A Akari se le empezaron a escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Pero no voy a rendirme… ¡No! ¿¡Me oyes, Akaza!? ¡No voy a dejar que desaparezcas!

-Nishigaki-sensei…

-¡Voy a trabajar duro todo el fin de semana para buscar una solución! ¡No dejaré que desaparezcas, no lo permitiré!

-Sensei… – Akari se secó las lágrimas. – Gracias…

-…

-Ve a casa y descansa, Akaza. Yo voy a seguir buscando una solución. Y no me rendiré hasta encontrarla. Estate tranquila, vamos a recuperar tu presencia.

Akari asintió, visiblemente desanimada, y salió del salón para dirigirse a su casa. Toda la alegría y felicidad que había ganado estando con su hermana había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Y lo peor es que a ella le iba a pasar lo mismo en pocos días si Nana no encontraba un antídoto. Akari llegó a su casa sin decir nada, por lo que Akane supo que había llegado por el sonido de la puerta. Al escucharlo salió a verla con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se esfumó al ver la cara de su hermana.

-¿No ha funcionado…?

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-Ha sido un desastre. No solo no ha funcionado, sino que ahora estoy más cerca de desaparecer que antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Antes, cuando alguien me miraba, no podía interactuar con el entorno, pero cuando no me miraban sí. El invento de Nishigaki-sensei ha explotado, y nadie estaba mirándome.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Te has hecho daño!? ¿¡Estás bien!?

-Estoy bien, onee-chan. Y ese es el problema. Al no estar nadie mirándome, la explosión debería haberme afectado, pero no me ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera cuando nadie me miraba…

Akane comprendió entonces la gravedad de la situación.

-Ni siquiera con nadie mirándome me afectó la explosión…

Akane se acercó a su hermana.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero mira el lado positivo, estás sana y salva. Si la explosión te hubiera afectado te habrías podido hacer mucho daño…. O incluso matarte. Es una suerte que no haya sido así. Y aún puedes interactuar con el entorno. Por ejemplo, has podido abrir y cerrar la puerta sin que nadie te mirara. No todo está perdido.

Akari, aunque triste, intentó mantenerse calmada, y solo asintió.

-Vamos, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena, como en el mediodía? – Preguntó Akane con una tierna sonrisa

Akari volvió a asentir, y luego se dirigió a la cocina con su hermana, aunque sin muchas ganas.

Vamos a saltarnos todo el fin de semana porque no pasó nada interesante.

 

**Lunes**

Pasaban de las 9 y Akari seguía en la cama, ya despierta, pero sin salir de allí. Después de un rato finalmente decidió bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días, onee-chan. – Dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Akari. Has dormido hasta muy tarde, ¿no?

-Llevo despierta hace rato, pero no quería salir de la cama.

-¿Y eso?

-No tenía ganas…

Akane sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Akari con eso.

-¿No has recibido ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Matsumoto ni de Nishigaki-sensei?

Akari negó.

-No, nada.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio mientras Akari cogía algo para comer.

-Oye, ¿y por qué no vas igual?

-¿Quieres decir? Si no han contactado conmigo debe ser porque no han encontrado nada.

-Da igual, tú ve. Así al menos hablas con Matsumoto.

Akari se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Sí, tienes razón. La verdad es que me gusta hablar con ella. De acuerdo, iré.

 

Un rato después de desayunar, Akari se dirigió a la escuela, llegando allí justo antes del descanso. Se dirigió directamente al salón de ciencias, y vio que la puerta era nueva.

-Vaya, ya la han cambiado.

En ese momento, una explosión proveniente del salón destruyó la puerta. Asustando a Akari, que después le salió una gota en la cabeza. Cuando el humo se disipó, decidió entrar. En la sala estaba Nana, que se levantó del suelo tosiendo un poco, y luego sonrió.

-Esta ha sido increíble. Debo probarlo con Matsumoto más adelante.

Eso extrañó un poco a Akari.

-¿Matsumoto-senpai? ¿Está haciendo algo para ella? ¿No está trabajando en nada para mí?

Akari pudo ver que en la sala no había ningún invento nuevo ni nada que se le pareciera. Luego giró su mirada a la pizarra y se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente en blanco.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No hay nada!? ¿¡Dónde están todas esas fórmulas para intentar buscar una cura a mi situación!? ¿Es que a lo mejor… – Akari mostró cara de temor ante lo que pensaba. – Se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

**Flashback**

**Viernes por la tarde**

Nana estaba delante de la pizarra moviendo nerviosamente el rotulador con sus dedos y dando golpecitos con el pie. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, hasta que le cogió un ataque de rabia y gritando lanzó el boli al suelo.

-¡Esto es un asco!

También tiró al suelo algunos materiales poco importantes y cogió el borrador y empezó a borrar nerviosamente todo lo que había en la pizarra.

-¡Nada sirve! ¡Nada de esto sirve!

Al terminar también tiró el borrador al suelo. Ya más calmada, pero aún con la respiración agitada, se sentó en su silla y apoyó su cara en sus manos.

-No puedo más… Llevo 3 días seguidos sin dormir. Debo descansar un poco, así mañana lo veré todo con más claridad.

Dicho esto, Nana recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos, encima de la mesa, y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida debido al cansancio. Al despertar se había olvidado de Akari, y al haber borrado las fórmulas de la pizarra no había nada que le pudiera recordar a ella.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿¡En serio pasó eso!? – Exclamó Akari después de ver el flashback.

Akari suspiró.

-En fin, voy a tener que decirle a Matsumoto-senpai que le explique mi situación de nuevo. – Dijo para sí misma mientras salía del salón. – Quién sabe, a lo mejor como ya se lo hemos explicado con anterioridad al explicárselo de nuevo lo recuerda.

Al salir del salón se vio a Rise a lo lejos, así que corrió hacia ella.

-¡Matsumoto-senpai! – Le llamó mientras se acercaba, hasta quedar a unos metros delante suyo. – Matsumoto-senpai, Nishigaki-sensei ha olvidado que existo, necesito que le vuelvas a expli…

Rise en ningún momento se detuvo, y siguió avanzando hasta que atravesó a Akari, dejando a la chica en estado de shock.

-Ma… Matsumoto-senpai… ¡Matsumoto-senpai! – Gritó corriendo hacia ella. – ¡Matsumoto-senpai! ¡No! ¡No puedes olvidarme, Matsumoto-senpai! ¡Matsumoto-senpai! ¡MATSUMOTO-SENPAI! ¡NO! ¡MATSUMOTO-SENPAI!

Akari seguía llamando a Rise, gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, e intentando cogerla por los brazos sin éxito. Los gritos de Akari eran cada vez más fuertes y la pobre chica no podía evitar que grandes cantidades de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Matsumoto-senpai… No… Ma… Matsumo…

-¡Toshino Kyoko! – Gritó Ayano corriendo hacia Akari.

Akari se giró y durante unas décimas de segundo pudo ver a Kyoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un pudin en la mano corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, a quién a travesó enseguida.

-¡Ese pudin es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo, Toshino Kyoko!

Ayano, que perseguía a Kyoko, también atravesó a Akari.

-¡Kyoko! – Gritó Yui corriendo detrás de Ayano. – ¡Espera, Kyoko, no te escapes!

Yui también travesó a Akari, seguida poco después de Chinatsu, al grito de:

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡Olvídate de Kyoko-senpai! ¡Quiéreme a mí!

Poco después también apareció Sakurako corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Sakurako! – Gritaba Himawari furiosa persiguiendo a la castaña.

-¡Que te den, monstruo tetón! – Gritó Sakurako mientras corría mirando hacia atrás para burlarse de Himawari haciéndole una mueca tirándose del ojo.

-¡Sakuraaakooooo! – Gritó Himawari aún más furiosa.

Acto seguido, la chica pelirrosa fue atravesada por Sakurako y justo después por Himawari. Segundos después vino Chitose, a la que le salía un hilillo de sangre de la nariz, pero que estaba increíblemente feliz.

-Ara, ara… Aquí hay material de sobras… ¡No puedo perdérmelo! – Dijo antes de seguir al resto de chicas, atravesando también a Akari.

Akari se quedó totalmente parada. Era incapaz producir ningún tipo de sonido, pero eso no impedía que sus lágrimas siguiesen saliendo.

-No… Le importo a nadie… – Pudo decir finalmente.

La chica soltó una risita.

-A nadie le importo lo más mínimo… Mi vida no vale nada… No sirvo para nada… ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir con esto? – Seguía diciendo la chica con una sonrisa y con el brillo de sus ojos totalmente apagado.

Akari inmediatamente puso rumbo a su casa, sin ningún tipo de prisa, mientras iba repitiendo esas palabras.

-No valgo para nada… No sirvo para nada… A nadie le importo… Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido…

Akari entro en casa, y dio la casualidad que en ese momento Akane salía de la cocina.

-Vaya, Akari, ¿ya estás a…

Akane se detuvo inmediatamente al ver el estado de su hermana, que la dejó impactada.

-Akari… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Je je je… – Rió Akari. – A nadie le importo nada… No tiene sentido alargar esto más… – Decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Akari… ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Decía Akane claramente preocupada.

-Je je je… – Akari abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y cogió un cuchillo. Al girarse hacia su hermana, ésta pudo verlo, lo que le heló la sangre. – Mi vida no vale nada… No tiene sentido continuar… Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas…

Al terminar de decir esto, Akari se puso el cuchillo en la muñeca.

-¡AKARI! ¡NO!

Akane, a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a Usain Bolt, corrió hacia Akari, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, con tal intensidad que el cuchillo que Akari sostenía salió disparado.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿O-Onee-chan? – Dijo Akari claramente confundida de nuevo con el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Akari! ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo!?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, onee-chan? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¡Akari! ¡Ibas a suicidarte!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero que dices, onee-chan!? ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

-Akari…

Akane estalló en llantos y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, y Akari, aunque no entendía muy bien la situación, también la abrazó. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero su hermana estaba triste, y eso la hacía poner triste a ella también. Las dos hermanas se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato.

 

Akari estaba en el sofá, tapada con una manta, sosteniendo con sus manos un vaso de té que su hermana le había preparado.

-Entonces… ¿No recuerdas nada? – Preguntó Akane sentándose a su lado.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No… Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, todas me atravesaron… Y después aparecí aquí… ¿Dices… Qué iba a suicidarme?

-Estabas a punto de hacerlo… Si no llego a estar yo…

Akane no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para continuar la frase. Se puso la mano en la boca intentando evitar llorar, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara alguna lágrima.

-Tal vez… Esto me ha afectado tanto que he sufrido un trastorno de personalidad.

-No digas estas cosas. – Akane intentó cambiar de tema. – Es casi la hora comer, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-No. No tengo hambre…

Akane se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermana.

-Onee-chan…

-¿Sí?

-Quería pedirte… Esta noche.. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Necesito recibir amor de alguien.

Akane abrazó a su querida hermana.

-Por supuesto, Akari. No hace falta que te justifiques. Ya sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Gracias, onee-chan.

Aquella noche, Akane guardó todas las cosas que tenía de Akari en el armario, y lo cerró con unas cadenas para que no salieran en algún momento y su hermana pequeña se enterara de la obsesión que tiene por ella.

-Voy a apagar la luz. – Dijo Akane a su hermana, que ya se encontraba en la cama.

Esta asintió. Akane apagó las luces y después se metió en la cama con su hermana.

-Buenas noches, Akari.

-Buenas noches, onee-chan…

 

Akane no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana como para poder dormir. Al cabo de varias horas, escuchó a su hermana sollozar.

-¿Akari? ¿Qué pasa, Akari?

-Onee-chan…

-Dime. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me olvides…

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, no me olvides, onee-chan…

Akari hablaba en sueños, y aunque solo fueran sueños, se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Akari… – Akane la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. – No temas. Yo nunca te olvidaré, Akari. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Onee-chan… Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero… Akari.


	9. La última esperanza

Martes por la mañana. Akari abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se despertaba, encontrándose justo enfrente a su hermana.

-Onee-chan… – Balbuceó aún medio dormida.

Akari volvió a cerrar los ojos y decidió seguir durmiendo hasta que su hermana se despertara. Lo que Akari no sabía es que su hermana ya estaba despierta, y la estaba mirando fijamente… De hecho, no había dormido en toda la noche. Akane, que creía que su hermana había dicho eso en sueños, le acarició la cabeza, lo cual la hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Onee-chan? ¿Estás despierta?

-Lo siento, Akari. ¿Te he despertado?

-No, me he despertado hace un momento.

-Ah, ¿entonces no lo has dicho en sueños?

-¿El qué? – Preguntó Akari algo confundida.

-Nada, nada… – Respondió Akane, que enseguida se incorporó y miró fijamente a Akari (como había estado haciendo desde hace rato). – Bueno, Akari, te voy a ser sincera. Estás en una situación muy delicada. Que ni Matsumoto, que hasta ahora podía verte, tampoco pueda, significa que tu situación ha empeorado. No hay tiempo que perder. Así que levántate y vamos a pensar ya mismo en una manera para que el resto de la gente pueda volver a verte.

-E-Está bien…

Las dos hermanas se levantaron, y después de asearse y desayunar, se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bien, Akari. – Empezó Akane. Necesito que me cuentes con detalle todo lo que te dijo Nishigaki sobre por qué tu presencia está disminuyendo y como podrías recuperarla. Es decir, estás así por culpa de esa sustancia que inventó. ¿Te dijo cómo funciona esa sustancia o algo?

-A ver… – Akari empezó a pensar, intentando recordar todo lo que le dijo Nana, ya que fueron muchas cosas. – Creo que sé por qué Nishigaki-sensei y Matsumoto-senpai me han olvidado. Nishigaki-sensei me dijo que si el lunes pasado tú me podías ver y mis amigas no fue porque tú estuviste conmigo durante todo el tiempo que la sustancia estuvo cambiando mis células. Es decir, que si ellas me hubieran venido a visitar cada día después de clases a lo mejor aún podrían verme, pero como estuvieron una semana entera sin verme, eso favoreció que me olvidaran. Si Matsumoro-senpai podía verme era porque tiene aún menos presencia que yo, con lo que la sustancia no tenía efecto en ella. Pero como ha estado 3 días seguidos sin verme desde el viernes… Parece que eso ha hecho que mi presencia disminuya más que la suya y me olvide. Y como Nishigaki-sensei ya ni siquiera podía verme y borró todas las fórmulas que tenía escritas en la pizarra antes de quedarse dormida… Al despertarse no tenía nada que le recordara a mí.

Akane se puso pensativa.

-Ah, sí. – Recordó Akari. – Y también me dijo que el efecto de la sustancia va aumentando cada día.

Esto sorprendió a Akane.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me dijo que es como si se retroalimentase. Cuanto más aumenta el efecto, más aumenta también mi falta de presencia. Eso hace que el efecto aumente más, y así sucesivamente.

Akane se puso la mano en el mentón y en su mirada se pudo ver que estaba realmente pensativa.

-¿Onee-chan? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Akari viendo que Akane estaba pensando realmente mucho.

-Creo que sí…

-¿¡En serio!?

-No sé si funcionará, pero tenemos que probarlo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué es?

-Dices que el efecto de la sustancia se retroalimenta a sí mismo, que hace que tengas más falta de presencia, y que eso a su vez, hace que el efecto aumente todavía más, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces debemos cortar esa retroalimentación. Para recuperar tu presencia lo que debemos hacer es… ¡Recuperar tu presencia!

Akari se quedó unos segundos callada.

-No entiendo…

-Akari, a lo mejor es más fácil de lo que imaginábamos hasta ahora. A lo mejor no hacía falta ni crear inventos ni otras sustancias. A lo mejor la manera de que recuperes tu presencia es llamando la atención en público.

-¿Llamando la atención?

Akane asintió.

-Tú eres mi hermana, te quiero y me importas, y por eso para mí siempre tendrás presencia, pero reconozco que hacia los demás no tienes muchos rasgos característicos. Siempre has sido una chica bastante normal, con notas aceptables, ni muy buenas ni malas. Tampoco has sido muy llorona como lo era Kyoko pero tampoco has tenido nunca tanta valentía como Yui. Siempre destacan los extremos, y tú siempre has estado en medio.

-Entonces… ¿No tengo nada bueno?

-No digas eso. Por supuesto que tienes muchas cosas buenas. Eres muy buena persona. Siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, aún si eso te impide hacer cosas que a ti te gustaría. Siempre antepones la felicidad de los demás por delante de la tuya propia. Siempre quieres hacer felices a los demás porque si hay gente triste tú también estás triste, y hacerlas felices te hace feliz a ti también. Akari, tú eres la bondad en estado puro. Todas tus amigas deberían sentirse orgullosas de tener a una amiga como tú… Y yo me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hermana. – Akane bajó la mirada. – Por desgracia parece que eso no es suficiente para destacar…

Akane miró a su hermana y vio que estaba sollozando.

-¡Akari! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Te he hecho poner triste!? – Dijo Akane de golpe sintiéndose culpable.

-No, al contrario… – Respondió Akari mirándola con una sonrisa. Me has emocionado. – Dijo secándose algunas lágrimas. – Yo también me alegro mucho de tenerte como hermana. – Siguió, abrazándola.

Eso hizo feliz a Akane, que también la abrazó.

-¿Y bien, onee-chan? – Preguntó Akari alegre. – ¿Cuál es la idea?

-Muy fácil, simplemente tienes que hacer algo que destaque mucho.

-¿Cómo qué?

-A ver… Por ejemplo entrar en clase gritando, ponte a imitar a un animal que haga mucho ruido en medio de clase mientras la profesora está explicando, cuando en el pasillo haya mucha gente te pones delante de una chica y gritas con todas tus fuerzas que la amas poniendo como ejemplo una frase estúpida mientras haces una pose que no tiene nada que ver, cuando estén saliendo te pones un disfraz de un luchador de sumo y empiezas a decir chorradas…

-… Pero… Esto es vergonzoso…

-Cierto, pero eso destaca mucho.

-Pero se burlarán de mí…

-Si se burlan de ti significa que te vuelven a ver. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Si no consigues recuperar tu presencia desaparecerás, Akari. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

Akari se quedó callada.

-Entiendo que no quieras hacer el ridículo, pero si no consigues que te vean desaparecerás.

-¿Y no hay ninguna forma de llamar la atención sin hacer el ridículo ni quedar mal?

-Es posible, pero no se me ocurre ninguna, y no hay tiempo para pensarla. El tiempo juega en contra nuestro. Si lo que me has dicho es verdad, cada segundo cuenta.

Akari bajó la cabeza.

-Sí… Cierto…

Akane apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Akari.

-Akari, debes hacer lo que sea para que te vuelvan a ver. Haz lo que sea necesario para destacar. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra que te permita destacar, hazlo, aunque al hacerlo pueda comportar tu expulsión de la escuela. La alternativa a eso es la desaparición. Siempre podemos buscar otra escuela si te expulsan de esta, pero si desapareces…

Akane no terminó la frase.

-Te entiendo, onee-chan. Está bien, lo haré. Haré lo que sea necesario.

-Así me gusta, Akari. – Dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si incluso después de esto siguen sin poder verme?

-No avancemos acontecimientos. Primero pruébalo.

-Sí, lo haré, ¿pero si no funciona?

-Entonces vuelves aquí y cuando acaben las clases las dos juntas iremos a la escuela a recordarles a Matsumoto y a Nishigaki-sensei que existes para que siga buscando en una manera de recuperar tu presencia, ¿vale?

Akari asintió.

-Está bien. – Dijo Akari levantándose. – Voy a la escuela, onee-chan.

-Mucha suerte, Akari.

-Gracias.

Akari fue a la habitación a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, pero cuando iba a ponérselo, pensó que con el uniforme pasaría inadvertida entre las demás chicas, así que en vez del uniforme decidió ponerse el pijama de perro que Kyoko le regaló, no solo porque así destacaría más, sino porque tal vez así, al llevar ese pijama, conseguía que sus amigas pudieran verla con más facilidad. Akari bajó las escaleras con el pijama puesto y unas chanclas para los pies. Cuando Akane la vio se sorprendió.

-¿Qué te parece, onee-chan? Si voy a la escuela con pijama en vez de con el uniforme seguro que destaco más.

Akane sonrió.

-Buena idea, Akari. Así me gusta.

Akari también sonrió y salió hacia la escuela. Durante el camino Akari pensó en qué pasaría si recuperaba su presencia de esta forma. En medio de la escuela con pijama. Sería el ridículo más grande de toda su vida, pero pensó que tenía que intentarlo. Como le dijo su hermana, debía llamar la atención fuese como fuese, aunque aquello incluyera humillarse en público. La alternativa era desaparecer, y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Akari haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo, aunque aquello le costara la reputación y la expulsión de la escuela.

Finalmente llegó a la escuela a la hora del descanso. Subió hasta la planta de las de segundo curso, y vio a lo lejos a Kyoko y a Yui saliendo de su clase para dirigirse tal vez a la clase de Chinatsu, a la azotea, el baño o vete tú a saber dónde, junto con algunas chicas más. Además, en esos momentos el pasillo estaba lleno de chicas que también salían de sus clases. Akari vio allí una oportunidad clara.

-Esta es la mía…

Akari corrió a toda velocidad hacia sus amigas mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

A medio camino dio un salto increíblemente largo, digno de competir en los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¡TOOOSHINOOO KYOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akari aterrizó haciendo una pose intentando imitar a la de los Power Rangers.

-¡ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORTADA DE TI! ¡TE AMO CON LOCURA PORQUE ERES UNA HERMOSURA! ¡Y MI CORAZÓN POR TI PALPITA COMO UNA PATATA FRITA!

Kyoko de pronto se quedó parada mirando hacia adelante, lo cual extrañó a Yui. Los siguientes instantes fueron los más largos de la vida de Akari. Apenas pasaron segundos, pero a la chica le parecieron horas. Yui también miró hacia adelante y entonces vio por qué Kyoko se había detenido.

-Oh…

Kyoko mostró una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia Akari

-¡Chizuru-chu-chuuuuu! – Dijo atravesando a la chica pelirrosa y lanzándose hacia Chizuru, que estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Muérete! – Fue la respuesta de Chizuru al tiempo que le dio una patada tan fuerte que atravesó el techo con su cabeza, quedándose atrapada colgando.

-Chi… Zuruuuun… – Aún pudo decir Kyoko atrapada en el techo antes de quedar inconsciente debido a la patada de Chizuru.

-Eso te pasa por ir molestando tanto a Chizuru. – Dijo Yui acercándose a ella. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que la dejes en paz?

-¿¡To-Toshino Kyoko!? – Exclamó Ayano asustada al ver a Kyoko. – ¿¡Q-Qu-Qué ha pasado!?

-Kyoko estaba molestando a Chizuru. Le he dicho mil veces que la dejé en paz, pero no hay manera de que haga caso.

Ayano suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal, pensaba que era algo grave…

-¿Me ayudas a bajarla, Ayano?

-Sí.

Entre las dos cogieron las piernas de Kyoko y tiraron hacia abajo para desatascarla, mientras que Akari solo suspiraba resignada.

-No ha funcionado… Tendré que buscar otra forma…

Al ver que Yui y Ayano estaban pendientes de Kyoko, decidió ir a su clase a encontrarse con Chinatsu, Sakurako y Himawari. Se las encontró comiendo cada una en su mesa. Al principio de extrañó un poco, pero al ver la cara de enfadadas de Sakurako y Himawari recordó que estas dos se habían discutido. Akari encontró raro que siguieran enfadadas después de tanto tiempo. Normalmente sus discusiones solían durar solo unas horas. Dos o tres días como mucho, pero nunca habían llegado a estar enfadadas durante más de una semana. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ellas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para estar triste, tenía que encontrar la forma de que sus amigas la vieran, y aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por pensarlo, la verdad es que en el fondo agradecía que siguieran enfadadas porque así no estaban hablando entre ellas, ya que si lo estuvieran haciendo, tendría menos posibilidades de que le prestaran atención. Akari empezó a pensar en cómo podría llamar la atención. En un momento, Sakurako se levantó de la silla y atravesó a Akari para salir de la clase, probablemente para ir al baño. Por un momento Akari se entristeció, pero decidió no prestar atención a ello y se subió a la silla de Sakurako para después subirse en su mesa. Allí se puso de rodillas y empezó a hacer sonidos y a aplaudir.

-Ow, ow, ow, soy una foca, ow, ow, ow. Chinatsu-chan, ow, ow, lánzame una pelota para que la pare con la nariz, ow, ow. O me pongo encima de ella y ando con ella debajo, ow. O lánzame pescado. ¡Tengo hambre, Chinatsu-chan, quiero comer! ¡Ow, ow, ow!

Ni caso. La magnífica interpretación de una foca de Akari no dio resultados ni en Chinatsu ni en ninguna de las chicas que estaban cerca, así que Akari lo dejó.

-Tampoco… ¿Qué podría hacer?

Akari vio entonces a Rise por el pasillo.

-Matsumoto-senpai… Ella aún podía verme el viernes… A lo mejor con ella es más fácil…

Akari salió rápidamente de la clase, y siguió a Rise, que fue a la sale del Consejo Estudiantil, y se sentó en su silla a ordenar algunos papeles. Akari entonces decidió subirse en la mesa que había delante, y se estiró en ella, empezando a moverse onduladamente.

-Zzzzz, zzzzz, zoy una zzzerpiennnnnteeeee… Matzzzumoto-zzzennnpaiiiii…

Akari seguía “moviéndoze” y sacando la lengua.

-Zoy muy venenoza, zenpaiiiii… Huye o te picaré, zzzzz…

Akari avanzó hacia Rise y se levantó intentando imitar a una cobra.

-¡ZENPAAAAAI!

Akari se abalanzó sobre ella, atravesándola, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de narices al suelo.

Ayyy… Oh… Qué daño… – Murmuró Akari mientras se frotaba la nariz, roja por el golpe. – Ni siquiera Matsumoto-senpai…

Akari ya empezaba a perder la esperanza. La chica salió de la sala, apenada, y se dirigió al baño, dónde se sentó en uno de los váteres a pensar qué podría hacer. Estuvo un largo rato pensando, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea que la hizo ruborizarse de inmediato.

-No… ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Dijo agitando la cabeza con fuerza, como si eso fuera a quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

Pero lejos de ello, la idea se implantó aún más en su cabeza, recordando las palabras de su hermana: “Akari, debes hacer lo que sea para que te vuelvan a ver. Haz lo que sea necesario para destacar.” Akari levantó la mirada, y suspiró, aceptando que iba a hacer aquella locura. Era muy arriesgado, y definitivamente le iba a costar la expulsión si lograban verla, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Akari salió del baño y se dirigió a su aula, donde las clases se habían retomado unos minutos atrás. La chica tragó saliva.

-Dios… Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Akari se desabrochó los botones de su pijama y se lo quitó. Después se desabrochó los sostenes, y finalmente se quitó las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda. El sonrojo de Akari era importante. Si alguien pudiese verla, la habrían confundido con un tomate. La chica estuvo dudando un largo rato antes de entrar. Finalmente hizo una respiración profunda y se armó de valor. La chica entró a la clase rápidamente atravesando la puerta y de un salto se colocó encima de la mesa de la profesora.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH, ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE QUE NO ME VEÁIS! ¿¡QUIÉNES OS HABÉIS PENSADO QUE SOIS PARA IGNORARME DE ESTA FORMA!? ¡HACEDME CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PANDA DE MALAS AMIGAS! ¡ME TENÉIS HASTA LOS OVARIOS! ¡COMÉDME LA VAGINA TODAS, DESGRACIADAS!

Ya estaba dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Akari cerró los ojos con fuerza debido a la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. La chica esperó unos segundos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, hasta que Sakurako habló.

-¿A… ¿Akari-chan? ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces?

Akari se quedó helada. Casi le da un ataque al corazón. Totalmente avergonzada, se replegó en la mesa, escondiendo su cara entre las piernas, y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Lo… Lo siento… Yo no… He tenido que hace… Yo no… Yo no…

-Akari no contestó, solo siguió recogiendo sus cosas. – Continuó Sakurako, lo que extrañó a Akari, que levantó la mirada hacia Sakurako. – Oye, Akari-chan… No estarás pensando en ir allí, ¿verdad? Preguntó Kazune. Akari le dedicó una mirada de rabia. ¿Tú que crees, estúpido? Le respondió la chica secamente. ¡No puedes ir allí, Akari-chan! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Sigue leyendo, Furutani-san. – Dijo la profesora.

Himawari continuó leyendo el texto que hasta aquel momento había estado leyendo Sakurako.

Akari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo… Solo es un texto… Solo están leyendo, no me han visto… – Rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por su mejilla. – No me han visto…

 

Después de un rato, Akari volvía a su casa, ya con el pijama puesto.

-No lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera desnudándome delante de todas e insultándolas he conseguido que me vean. Esto va fatal. En fin, seguro que onee-chan puede hacerle recordar a Matsumoto-senpai que existo, y probablemente también a Nishigaki-sensei. Y puede que incluso también a todas mis amigas… – Akari intentó animarse un poco mientras decía todo esto. – Sí, seguro que mi hermana puede hacerlo.

En un rato Akari llegó a casa.

-Ya estoy aquí, onee-chan. – Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Akari pasó y vio que su hermana estaba en la cocina preparando comida. Akane cogió un plato que había con un poco de pastel y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-No ha servido de nada onee-chan, vas a tener que ayudar…

Akane atravesó a Akari. La pequeña se quedó en estado de shock. Durante más de medio minuto no pudo hacer nada.

-No… NO… ¡NO! ¡ONEE-CHAN, NO! – Akari corrió hacia su hermana. –  ¡NO, ONEE-CHAN! ¡TÚ NO!

Akari intentó por todos los medios coger a su hermana. Por los brazos, por la cintura, por las piernas… Nada. Hiciese lo que hiciese la atravesaba.

-¡NOOO! ¡ONEE-CHAN! ¡NO PUEDES OLVIDARME! ¡TÚ NO! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE TÚ NUNCA ME OLVIDARÍAS, ¿RECUERDAS?! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAS AQUÍ PARA MÍ! ¡QUE PASASE LO QUE PASASE NUNCA ME OLVIDARÍAS, ¿LO RECUERDAS?! ¡ME LO DIJISTE! ¿¡ERA MENTIRA!?

-Oh, cierto, la verdura. – Recordó Akane que tenía comida en el fuego, así que fue a apagarla, atravesando de nuevo a su hermana.

-No… NO… ONEE-CHAN… No... Tú no, onee-chan… Tú… No…

Akari se dejó caer en el suelo completamente destrozada y sin energías. Su hermana era la última esperanza que tenía para que la volvieran a ver, y ella también la olvidó. Akane volvió de la cocina a la sala de estar para seguir comiendo pastel, atravesando una vez más a Akari en el camino.

-Mmm… Está delicioso… – Decía Akane mientras comía su pastel. – Oh, que bueno, por Dios. Mmm… ¡MMM! – Seguía Akane mientras iba comiendo.

Akari no lo soportó más y salió corriendo a su habitación. Entró atravesando la puerta y se lanzó sobre la cama, dónde estuvo llorando desconsoladamente durante casi una hora, hasta que se quedó dormida.

 

Akari se despertó con la cara algo dolorida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó dormida. La chica se incorporó. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que le había pasado, recordando por qué le dolía la cara. Se había tirado en la cama y había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Akari bajó la mirada, y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Akari levantó su mano derecha, a la altura de su cara, y pudo ver perfectamente a través de ella. Miró a su otra mano y a sus pies, y al igual que su mano derecha, eran transparentes, pudiendo ver a través de ellos. Akari comprendió entonces que su desaparición era inminente.

-Estoy… Desapareciendo…


	10. La desaparición de Akaza Akari

Akari estaba en shock. No solo ya nadie podía verla, sino que incluso ella misma ya empezaba a no verse. Estaba empezando a hacerse transparente, signo evidente de su inminente desaparición. Akari quería llorar, pero no podía, las lágrimas no salían. Por más que lo intentaba, no había forma.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar? – Akari intentó sonreír. – A lo mejor… A lo mejor es que ya he asumido que voy a desaparecer. Sí… Debe ser eso… Voy a desaparecer, ya nada puede impedir eso. Lo he intentado impedir de muchas formas, y ninguna ha funcionado. Ahora ya ni siquiera yo puedo verme. No hay nada que hacer. – Akari bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa, siguió. – No puedo perder el tiempo aquí. Quiero verlas… Quiero verlas a todas, una última vez… Quiero despedirme de todas.

Akari bajó las escaleras, con el uniforme escolar, pues no consideraba que ir en pijama fuese la mejor manera de despedirse. Fue a la sale de estar, y allí estaba Akane, estirada en el sofá, durmiendo. Akari se acercó y se puso delante de ella.

-Onee-chan, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Desde pequeña siempre me has cuidado. Siempre has estado a mi lado, tanto en los momentos fáciles como en los difíciles. Me has acompañado en las buenas y en las malas experiencias. Siempre has estado allí cuando te he necesitado, y siempre has escuchado mis problemas y me has ayudado a solucionarlos. Por eso… Eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener. Te quiero, onee-chan.

Akari intentó acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, aun sabiendo que la iba a atravesar, y efectivamente, eso pasó, pero para Akari, el simple gesto de acariciar a su hermana, aunque no pudiese tocarla, fue suficiente para hacerla sentir feliz. Akari se hubiera quedado allí toda la tarde, con su hermana, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se dirigió a la escuela para poder ver por última vez a sus amigas. Primero se dirigió a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, encontrándose solo con Himawari y Sakurako. A diferencia de unas horas antes, ya no parecían estar enfadadas, sino tristes, dolidas. Las dos estaban ordenando papeles y archivándolos, pero en un momento, Himawari se detuvo.

-Oye, Sakurako… ¿Por qué seguimos enfadadas? – Sakurako también paró. – ¿Es que… No podemos llevarnos bien? ¿Tanto… ¿Tanto me odias? – Siguió Himawari conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Yo… No te odio. – Dijo Sakurako con la voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente para que Himawari la oyese.

-¿Entonces… Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me duele que nos peleemos? ¿No te das cuenta… Que me duele que estemos enfadadas?

-… Es tu culpa por tener los pechos tan grandes…

-¡Sakurako! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿¡Es que no puedes dejar de hacer bromas ni en un momento como este!?

-¡Calla, idiota!

¡Tú eres la única idiota aquí!

Ver a sus amigas discutir así hacía que a Akari se le rompiera el corazón.

-Chicas… Por favor, no os peleéis…

-¡Eres una… – Himawari se detuvo. – ¿Lo ves? Ya nos estamos peleando de nuevo. ¿Es que no hay forma de que nos llevemos bien? ¿Por qué discutimos tanto? Se supone que somos amigas, y las amigas se ayudan entre ellas, no discuten todo el día. Mira Funami-senpai y Toshino-senpai. O Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai. Ellas no se pelean de esta forma. Admito que algunas veces Funami-senpai y Toshino-senpai discutan, pero son discusiones puntuales. En cuestión de minutos ya lo tienen solucionado. ¿Por qué no podemos ser cómo ellas? ¿Por qué no podemos ser buenas amigas? De pequeñas éramos mucho más unidas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos hemos distanciado?

Las dos chicas bajaron la mirada.

-Me gustaría… Que no discutiéramos tanto… Y si puede ser pon un poco de tu parte. Puede que no te lo parezca, pero me molesta mucho que hagas comentarios sobre mis pechos sin venir a cuento. ¿Crees que me siento cómoda?

-¿Y yo? ¿Crees que me siento cómoda? – Respondió Sakurako alzando algo la voz y mirando a Himawari. Ésta no entendió a qué se refería. – ¿Crees que me gusta que me digas idiota solo por qué no sé cómo resolver un ejercicio? En vez de eso deberías explicarme cómo se hace…

-¡Pero si ya lo hago! ¿O es que acaso no te explico cómo hacer un ejercicio cuándo no lo entiendes?

-¡Pues sigue intentándolo hasta que lo entienda!

Himawari suspiró.

-Está bien, me esforzaré más para intentar ayudarte. Pero tú deja de meterte conmigo solo por mis pechos.

-Eso es imposible.

-Sakurako…

Ésta miró hacia otro lado.

-… Haré lo que pueda…

Eso fue suficiente para Himawari, que esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos volver a ser amigas?

Sakurako asintió.

-M.

Eso hizo que Himawari se alegrara más, igual que Akari.

-Qué bien… Me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces. No soportaría irme sabiendo que seguís peleadas. – Akari hizo una pausa y miró a sus dos amigas antes de seguir. – Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, no hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, pero hemos vivido muchos buenos momentos juntas. Vosotras dos me habéis hecho reír mucho. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero por favor, no discutáis tanto. Debéis llevaros mejor… Me alegra que hayáis hecho las paces.

En aquel momento entraron Ayano y Chitose, cargadas de papeles. Los dejaron sobre la mesa y empezaron a clasificarlos, entonces Ayano cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Ah, ya sé! ¡El club de bádminton! ¡Ese nos falta!

-Ah, es verdad. – Respondió Chitose.

-¿Qué pasa, senpais? – Preguntó Himawari.

-Hemos ido a buscar los informes de actividades de todos los clubs, pero nos hemos olvidado del de bádminton. – Respondió Chitose.

-¡Ya voy yo a buscarlo! – Exclamó Sakurako alegremente, y antes de que pudieran decir nada más ya había salido por la puerta.

Las dos senpais se mostraron un poco sorprendidas.

-Os veo más animadas, ¿puede ser? – Preguntó Ayano.

-¿Ya habéis hecho las paces? – Siguió Chitose.

Himawari asintió, lo que provocó la sonrisa de las dos senpais.

-Me alegro mucho. – Dijo Chitose. – Llevabais toda la semana muy desanimadas.

-Sí. – Siguió Ayano. – Yo también me alegro de que os hayas reconciliado.

-Además, Sakurako de mal humor es insoportable. Es mucho mejor cuando está contenta.

-Tú también estás mucho mejor así, Furutani-san.

-Gr-Gracias, senpai… – Respondió la kouhai ante el comentario de Chitose.

Akari aprovechó para dirigirse a Chitose.

-Ikeda-senpai. Me hubiera gustado que me contaras más acerca de tus fantasías, je je, yo también quería aprender. Parece que no va a ser posible… Pero no estoy triste. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido compartir momentos contigo, como la cita que tuvimos en Navidad o esa conversación en el campamento. La verdad es que eres una persona muy amable y con muy buen corazón. Sugiura-senpai tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga.

Luego se dirigió a la mencionada.

-Sugiura-senpai… Hemos compartido pocos momentos juntas... Y es cierto que arruinaste mi plan para destacar más al entrar de esa forma tan brusca en el salón del club, pero no pasa nada. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. Aunque no hayamos hablado mucho, sé que eres una persona muy simpática y amigable. Que al principio quisieras cerrar el club pero no lo hayas hecho lo demuestra. Además, eres amiga de Kyoko-chan, y las amigas de mis amigas también son mis amigas.

Akari sonrió y luego se dirigió al salón de ciencias. Allí estaban Nana y Rise, la profesora apuntando unas fórmulas en la pizarra y la alumna con un casco en la cabeza con orejas de conejo.

-Esta vez debería funcionar. Vamos allá. – Dijo Nana mientras pulsaba un botón de un mando a distancia. Pero no pasó nada. – Jo… Otro fracaso. Puedes quitarte esto, Matsumoto.

Rise se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no funciona. – Decía Nana pensativa mientras miraba las fórmulas que había escrito. – ¿Qué debe haber mal?

-…

-Sí, tienes razón, es mejor descansar. – Nana sacó una caja con takoyaki. – ¿Quieres un poco?

Rise asintió sonriendo, y se sentó al lado de Nana, mientras empezaron a probar la comida. Akari también sonrió al verlas felices.

-Me alegro de que os lo paséis bien. – Akari miró a Rise. – Matsumoto-senpai, cuando desaparecí, tú eras la única a parte de mi hermana que podía verme. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo eso. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas intentado ayudar explicándole mi problema a Nishigaki-sensei. – Entonces miró a la profesora. – Sensei, le agradezco mucho que haya intentado revertir el efecto con todas sus fuerzas. Ya sé que no puede oírme, pero solo quería decirle que no estoy para nada enfadada con usted por haber creado esa sustancia. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, y aunque no haya conseguido recuperar mi presencia, le estoy muy agradecida por intentarlo tanto. Muchas gracias, Nishigaki-sensei. Y a ti también, Matsumoto-senpai.

Akari se dirigió a la salida, pero antes volteó a mirar el casco que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Me pregunto qué aparato sería ese. Sea lo que sea, espero que le salga bien, muchos ánimos, Nishigaki-sensei.

Akari atravesó la puerta y se dirigió a la sala del club del té, dónde estaban Kyoko, Yui y Chinatsu, la primera leyendo un manga y las otras dos haciendo los deberes. Akari se quedó mirándolas un rato antes de decir nada. No quería que se acabara ese momento, pero cada vez era más transparente, así que decidió hablar. 

-Chicas… Con vosotras es con quién más momentos he compartido y con quién más bien me lo he pasado, así que siento mucho que disponga de tan poco tiempo para despedirme… Me gustaría deciros muchas más cosas. Es muy difícil recordar solo algunas de las cosas de tantas que hemos vivido… Chinatsu-chan… Hemos estado juntas solo un año, pero en este corto tiempo hemos compartido muchos momentos. Algunos muy agradables, y otros no tanto… – Dijo recordando cuándo Chinatsu la besó, le hizo el “masaje” y cuando en el campamento le agarró tan fuerte del brazo que le dejó marca. – Pero aun así me llevo un muy buen recuerdo de ti, ya que los momentos buenos superan con creces los malos, y a fin de cuentas, esto es lo que importa…

Akari miró a Yui.

-Yui-chan, contigo he estado mucho más tiempo, lo cual hace que sea más difícil saber qué decir. Cuando Kyoko-chan y tú pasasteis a secundaria nos distanciamos un poco. Fue muy duro ese año sin vosotras, pero saber que os volvería a ver al año siguiente me daba fuerzas para seguir. Tu valentía y coraje hizo que no llorara en ningún momento. Siempre que me sentía triste pensaba en ti. “A Yui-chan no le gustaría que llorara.” Eso me animaba a seguir estudiando duro para poder aprobar todo y al año siguiente ir a la misma escuela secundaria que vosotras. Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu forma de ser. Eres tan madura que incluso puedes vivir por ti misma… Yo no sería capaz. Te admiro mucho, Yui-chan, me hubiera gustado ser como tú de mayor…

Finalmente se dirigió a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan… Sé que me has hecho muchas bromas sobre mi falta de presencia, y es cierto que eso me molestaba mucho, pero eso no significa para nada que seas una mala amiga. Tengo muchos recuerdos buenos de ti. Siempre nos arrastras contigo con tus locas ideas, y la verdad es que me gusta eso. Siempre nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, y me gusta tu actitud positiva y enérgica. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor por las bromas sobre mi presencia, y que ahora daría lo que fuera por escucharte burlándote de mí, al menos eso significaría que sabes que existo…

Akari miró a las tres chicas.

-Chinatsu-chan, Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan… Gracias. Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotras todo este tiempo… Me hubiera gustado… Pasar más tiempo… Con vosotras… – A Akari se le rompía la voz, y no pudo evitar llorar. – ¿Eh? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué? Si yo… Ya he asumido que desapareceré… No tengo por qué llorar… Ya sé… Que voy a desaparecer… Ya lo sé… Yo… Yo… – Akari se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. – No quiero desaparecer… No quiero… ¡No quiero! Yo… Quiero… Quedarme con vosotras… Seguir siendo vuestra amiga…. Seguir compartiendo momentos juntas… Que riamos juntas, haciendo tonterías… Que os burléis de mí… No quiero irme…

Kyoko soltó unas carcajadas.

-Oye, Kyoko, no hagas tanto ruido. – Dijo Yui. – Chinatsu-chan y yo estamos intentando estudiar.

-No puedo evitarlo. – Contestó la rubia. – Este manga es muy divertido.

-En vez de leer manga deberías estar estudiando, Kyoko-senpai.

-Mooo… ¿Tú también, Chinatsu-chan? Ya tengo suficiente con Yui…

-¿No te das cuenta que te decimos esto por tu bien? – Replicó Yui.

-No os tenéis que preocupar por mí. Ya sabéis que si estudio la noche antes luego saco un excelente, así que no os preocupéis.

Yui suspiró.

-Está bien, como veas. Ya te lo encontrarás después.

Así, las tres chicas siguieron con sus actividades. Akari se levantó del suelo.

-Ya veo… Todo sigue igual sin mí… Y ellas siguen felices… Al fin y al cabo eso es lo importante, que sean felices… – Dijo Akari con una sonrisa, aunque seguía llorando. – Nadie me echa de menos… No le importo a nadie. ¿Qué sentido tiene que siga aquí? Solo estoy malgastando oxígeno inútilmente. Es mejor que desaparezca. – Akari se miró las manos y vio que el uniforme que llevaba también estaba desapareciendo. – Sí, es lo mejor. – Akari miró una última vez a sus amigas. – Chicas… Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotras… Os quiero… A todas…

Yui levantó la cabeza, algo extrañada.

-¿Oh?

-¿Qué pasa, Yui-senpai?

-No sé, de repente he tenido la sensación como si hubiera perdido a alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-No sé cómo describirlo. Es como si en este club hubiéramos tenido más miembros pero nos hubiéramos olvidado de ellos. ¿No os ha pasado?

-Ahora que lo dices… – Empezó Chinatsu. – Sí que he tenido una sensación similar.

-Sí, yo también. – Dijo Kyoko.

-¿Por qué creéis que será? – Preguntó Yui.

-Bah, no le demos importancia. – Dijo la rubia. – No hay más miembros en este club a parte de nosotras.

-Es verdad, nosotras somos sus únicas integrantes. – Siguió Chinatsu.

-Cierto. El club del entretenimiento solo está formado por tres miembros.

 

Minna no waratteru kao wo

(Recuerdo la sonrisa en el rostro…)

Omoidashi me wo toji te

(…de todas y cierro mis ojos)

Fuka fuka wo futon kabutta

(Recostada en mi acogedora cama)

Nande ka na…? namida ga deta

(No sé por qué, pero me puse a llorar)

Tanoshii oshaberi nanidemo nai jikan

(Nuestras divertidas charlas sin hacer nada especial)

Kyou mo sugite kukedo

(El día de hoy ya pasó)

Taisetsu na omoi tsutaetai

(Quiero transmitir importantes sentimientos)

Tsutaetain da yo…

(Quiero deciros…)

Daisuki da yo minna no koto

(Os quiero a todas)

Itsu made mo issho de warattetai

(Quiero seguir riendo con todas por siempre)

Dakara ashita mata aou ne

(Así que volvamos a vernos mañana)

Sore made… chotto dake… oyasumi

(Hasta entonces… solo por ahora… buenas noches)

Daisuki da yo minna no koto

(Os quiero a todas)

Ashita mata aeru ne

(Os veré a todas mañana)

Sore made… chotto dake… oyasumi

(Hasta entonces… solo por ahora… buenas noches)


	11. La vida continúa

Hacía una semana que Akari había desaparecido, y la vida de todas las chicas continuaba igual. Akane yendo a la universidad, Sakurako y Himawari peleándose (aunque menos que antes), Kyoko molestando a Chinatsu y Yui reganándole por ello, Ayano igual de tsundere con Kyoko y Chitose fantaseando sobre ellas, Rise haciendo “experimentos” con Nana, que seguía poniendo en peligro el salón de ciencias cada vez que hacía algún invento…

Nadie echaba de menos a Akari. Para nada. No servía para nada, a nadie le importaba, nadie notaría que no estaba allí, y efectivamente, nadie lo notó. La vida de todas las chicas siguió exactamente igual sin Akari, ninguna notó que ya no estaba. Akari ya había asumido eso, y por eso había decidido que desaparecer era lo mejor. Si no servía para nada, ¿para qué seguir viviendo? No tenía sentido. Incluso su hermana, que la había intentado ayudar hasta el final, había acabado olvidándola. No quedaba nadie en todo el planeta que la recordara. Realmente nadie notaba ninguna diferencia entre antes y después de su desaparición, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

 

Aprovechando que los padres de Akane estaban de viaje de negocios y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió limpiar la casa, pues hacía bastante desde la última vez, y ya empezaba a haber algo de polvo, y ya puestos decidió también tirar todas las cosas viejas, ya que no tenía sentido que ocuparan espacio inútilmente.

Al terminar de almorzar, Akane se dirigió a su habitación y miró a ver qué podía tirar, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. El armario principal de su habitación estaba cerrado con cadenas, y desde hacía una semana que no se acordaba de por qué. Nunca le había supuesto ningún problema, pues todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en otros lugares, y pensó que si lo había encadenado sería por algo. Sin embargo, ahora que había decidido hacer limpieza le picó más la curiosidad por saber qué había dentro. A lo mejor estaba lleno de juguetes de cuando era pequeña que guardaba como un tesoro, y por eso había tanta protección, pero si no los utilizaba no tenía sentido que estuvieran allí ocupando espacio inútilmente, y Akane estaba dispuesta a tirar todo lo innecesario. Así que fue al buscar las llaves de los varios candados que blindaban el armario.

-Me preguntó por qué tanta protección… ¿Qué habrá aquí dentro? A lo mejor… No debería abrirlo… Si le puse tanta protección será por algo…

Akane dudó unos segundos, pero al final su curiosidad pudo más. Además, no era como una de esas películas en que unos niños cruzan lugares donde está prohibido pasar y tocan cosas que no deberían. Estaba en su propia casa, lo que hubiera dentro lo habría metido ella. No podía ser nada peligroso. Finalmente logró quitar todas las cadenas, así que decidió abrir el armario. Al hacerlo, fue aplastada por una avalancha de cosas que salieron disparadas de dentro. Entre confusa y asustada, Akane se levantó del suelo y se fijó curiosa en todo lo que había salido.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es…

Casi todo eran imágenes de una chica que se parecía mucho a ella de pequeña pero con dos moños. Había de todo de ella; fotos, posters… Incluso un dakimakura. Y también había algunos mangas yuri. Sin embargo Akane no le prestó atención a eso, le importaba más saber quién era esa chica y por qué tenía tantas cosas de ella. Fue tomando las fotos de una en una, y mirando detenidamente aquella chica. También vio que había un álbum. Lo abrió, y dentro estaba lleno de fotos de ella de pequeña y aquella chica de bebé. Akane no entendía nada. ¿Por qué había esa chica con ella? Akane fue pasando las páginas y vio que a las dos iban creciendo, y que en la mayoría de las fotos las dos estaban muy contentas y en muchas se abrazaban. Akane siguió pasando las páginas, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que se encontró una foto de aquella chica junto con Yui y Kyoko de pequeñas. Siguió pasando, y las tres chicas iban creciendo hasta que la desconocida llegó a la edad en la que estaba en el resto de imágenes que estaban fuera del álbum y en el dakimakura, al tiempo que se añadía Chinatsu también en las fotos, y en alguna aparecían también Himawari y Sakurako. El cerebro de Akane iba a toda velocidad intentando recordar quién era aquella chica, esforzándose al máximo por intentar reconocerla, y cuando lo hizo se quedó petrificada.

-A… – A Akane se escaparon algunas lágrimas. – ¡AKARI!

Al decir su nombre, cientos de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Los momentos que compartieron juntas, desde pequeñas hasta adolescentes. Todos esos recuerdos le fueron llegando a la mente. Akane se tapó la boca con las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder evitar llorar.

-Akari…

De pronto recordó todo lo sucedido las últimas tres semanas. El invento de Nana que redujo su presencia y la puso enferma, sus amigas que no podían verla, Rise que le ayudó junto con Nana, ella siendo la única que la recordaba…

-¡Akari! ¡No!

Akane cogió el álbum y salió de casa a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Salió de casa con zapatillas y ropa de estar por casa. Eso, sumado a que corría como si le fuera la vida provocó que toda la gente con la que se cruzaba la mirara raro, pero Akane no se fijó en ninguna de esas personas. Ella solo tenía un objetivo, la secundaria Nanamori. Como la valla de la escuela estaba cerrada en esas horas, sin detenerse, de un salto Akane pasó por encima de la valla, sorprendiendo al vigilante, que reaccionó rápidamente cogiéndola nada más Akane pisó el patio.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No puedes entr…

-¡Aparta! – Gritó Akane, empujándolo al suelo. – ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hermana!

Akane siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de la escuela, y antes de que el vigilante pudiera levantarse ya había entrado. Akane se dirigió directamente hacia el salón de ciencias, abriendo la puerta más rápido de lo que lo hacía Ayano con la del Club del Té, sorprendiendo e incluso asustando algo a Nana y a Rise.

-¡Nishigaki-sensei! – Gritó corriendo hacia ella.

Nana tardó un poco en reconocerla.

-¿Akaza? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Tienes que recordar a mi hermana! – Dijo estampándole en la cara el álbum abierto con todo de imágenes de Akari.

-¿Eh?

Akane se fijó en Rise.

-¡Tú eres Matsumoto, ¿verdad?! ¡Tienes que recordar a mi hermana! ¡Akaza Akari! – Dijo poniéndole delante el álbum.

-… …

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Akane confundida al no escuchar a Rise.

-Oye, Akaza, ¿qué ocurre? No entiendo nada, y Matsumoto tampoco.

-¡Tenéis que recordar a mi hermana!

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? Akaza, tú eres hija única.

-¡No es verdad! – Gritó asustando algo a la sensei. – ¡Tengo una hermana! ¡Akaza Akari! ¡Es la que aparece aquí! ¡Hace tres semanas usted creó una sustancia para disminuir la presencia de la gente, ¿recuerda?!

Tanto Nana como Rise se sorprendieron de que Akane supiera eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Có-Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¡Me lo ha dicho ella! ¡Me dijo que esa sustancia la afectó por lo que su presencia disminuyó y la gente dejó de verla! ¡Solo Matsumoto y yo podíamos verla!

Nana y Rise abrieron completamente los ojos y la boca al escuchar esto. Nana se acordaba perfectamente de esa sustancia y del efecto que tenía, así que enseguida supo que lo que dijo Akane podía ser verdad. Y Rise sabía de la sustancia porque Nana se lo había contado. ¿Pero por qué se lo había contado? ¿Realmente Akane tenía una hermana a la que la sustancia que había creado Nana había afectado y eso había hecho que la olvidaran? Tanto la profesora como la alumna miraron el álbum, y Akane pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta llegar a cuando hicieron la representación de Blancanieves, donde salían entre otras chicas, Akari, Nana y Rise.

-¡Aquí hicisteis la representación de Blancanieves! ¿¡No la recordáis!? – Nana y Rise seguían mirando fijamente las fotos. – ¡Matsumoto! ¡Cuando ella desapareció, le dijiste que Nishigaki-sensei la podría ayudar! – Akane miró a Nana. – ¿¡No lo recuerda, sensei!? ¡Estuvisteis probando muchos inventos para que recuperara su presencia! ¡Tiene que recordarla! – Exclamó Akane con un grito que parecía más una súplica, a punto de llorar.

Nana miraba las fotos intentando recordar con todas sus fuerzas a aquella chica, afectada por la sustancia que había creado para reducir su presencia. De pronto, la recordó.

-Akaza… – Nana miró a Rise, y vio que esta estaba llorando. – Matsumoto… – Rise rápidamente la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas para llevársela del salón. – ¿Eh? ¡Matsumoto! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-¡…!

-¡Cierto!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Que ocurre!?

-¡Tenemos que hacerla recordar a las demás!

-¡Sí!

Akane cogió el álbum y las tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. La entrada de las tres en el consejo de esa forma tan abrupta sorprendió a las 4 chicas que ya estaban allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Se-Sensei? ¿Presidenta? – Dijo Ayano sorprendida.

-¡Chicas! – Exclamó Akane al entrar.

Himawari la reconoció enseguida.

-Espera, yo te conozco. Tú eres la hermana de… – Himawari calló de golpe. – Un momento… ¿Cómo es que te conozco?

Himawari no tenía ningún motivo para conocer a Akane, y sin embargo la conocía. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Me conoces porque soy la hermana de Akari!

-¿Akari?

Akane puso el álbum en la mesa para que las cuatro chicas pudieran verlo.

-¡Un día vinisteis a hacer una pijamada en nuestra casa, junto con Chinatsu también! ¿¡No os acordáis!?

Himawari y Sakurako empezaron a pensar. Recordaban haber ido allí con Chinatsu a hacer la pijamada. ¿Pero por qué en esa casa? Es más, conocieron Akane allí. ¿Quién las había invitado a ir a una casa que no conocían? Aquel vacío en sus recuerdos hizo que empezaran a intentar recordar cómo fue eso.

-¡Ikeda! – Se dirigió ahora a Chitose. – ¡Akari me contó que un día, por Navidad, os juntasteis por parejas! ¡Que cogisteis números de una caja e iríais con quién tuviera el mismo número! ¡Y a ti te tocó con ella! ¿¡No lo recuerdas!?

Aquello hizo que esta vez fuera Chitose la que tuviera un vacío en sus recuerdos y empezara a pensar. Chitose recordaba perfectamente aquel día, en que a Kyoko se le ocurrió aquella idea de fingir ser pareja con quien le tocara el mismo número. Chitose recordaba perfectamente el lugar al que fue, pero no con quién fue.

-¿Con… Quién me tocó?

Chitose miró al álbum e intentó recordar el lugar en el que estuvo, y al ver la cara de Akari lo recordó claramente.

-A… Akaza-san…

Ayano se sorprendió al ver que Chitose empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Chi… Tose?

Chitose cogió fuertemente a Ayano por los hombros.

-¡Ayano-chan! ¡Akaza-san!

Ayano estaba algo asustada. Habían llegado Nana, Rise y una chica que no conocía, les había enseñado un álbum de fotos con una chica y Chitose se había puesto a llorar. No entendía nada, pero aquella chica le resultaba familiar, por lo que también la miró.

-Chi… Chitose… ¿Quién es?

-¡Es Akaza-san!

-¿Akaza-san? – Aquella palabra hizo reaccionar a Himawari. – Akaza… – Entonces lo recordó, y al igual que Chitose, tampoco pudo evitar llorar.

-Akaza… Akaza… – Finalmente, Sakurako también consiguió recordarlo. –  Akari… Chan…

Ayano miró a Sakurako, que también empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era aquella chica que con solo ver su foto y pronunciar su nombre había hecho que sus amigas se pusieran a llorar? Ayano siguió mirando trabajando duramente en identificar a aquella chica. Finalmente, pudo conseguir recordarla.

-¿Akaza… San?

Rápidamente Sakurako cogió el álbum.

-¡Debo hacer que Chinatsu-chan la recuerde! – Dijo saliendo corriendo del salón.

-¡Oye! – Gritó Akane siguiéndola.

-¡Sakurako! ¡Espera!

Himawari también la siguió.

-¡Chicas! – Gritó Nana mientras ella y Rise también salían.

-¡Ayano-chan, vamos! – Dijo Chitose tomándole la mano saliendo también de allí antes de que Ayano tuviera tiempo de ponerse a llorar ella también.

 

-¡Chicas! – Gritó Sakurako entrando a toda velocidad a la sala del Club del Té.

-¿Oh? ¿Omuro-san? – Se extrañó Yui.

-¿Sakurako-chan? – Siguió Chinatsu.

En ese momento entró también Akane. Llamando la atención de las tres integrantes del club.

-Oye, ¿tú no eres la hermana de… – Kyoko no terminó la frase.

-¡Es la hermana de Akari-chan! – Exclamó Sakurako aún con los ojos llorosos y poniendo el álbum encima de la mesa.

-¿A-Akari-chan? – Repitió Chinatsu.

-¡Por favor, tenéis que acordaros de ella! – Suplicó Akane al tiempo que llegaban las demás chicas. Akane les mostró las fotos de cuando estaban en primaria, con Yui, Kyoko y Akari. – ¿¡No os acordáis de ella!? ¡Kyoko, tú te pusiste a llorar durante la graduación por tener que estar un año sin verla! ¿¡No te acuerdas!? – Dijo al llegar a esa parte dónde había algunas imágenes de Kyoko llorando. Al seguir pasando las páginas llegó a fotos del campamento, dónde también salía Chinatsu. – ¡Tú también la conoces, Chinatsu! ¡Es gracias a ella que me conocéis a mí!

Las tres chicas seguían intentando recordarla, mirando sus fotos, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo conseguían.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Yui confusa.

Eso extrañó a Akane.

-¿Cómo que quién es ella? ¡Es Akari, mi hermana!

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes una hermana?

Akane no lo entendía. ¿Por qué ellas no la recordaban?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – Se preguntó Chitose.

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué lloro yo también? – Dijo Himawari.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Ayano sin entender nada.

-¿Que qué… ¡Eso debería decir yo! – Exclamó Akane. – ¡Hasta hace un momento la recordabais! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-¿Recordar? ¿A quién? No entiendo nada. – Dijo Himawari.

Akane sí que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué ocurre, Nishigaki-sensei?

-Es el efecto de la sustancia… Aún perdura…

-¿Qué…

-¡Ah! ¡Rápido, pásame el álbum! – Dijo Nana, sabiendo que estaba olvidando a Akari.

Akane se lo dio rápidamente y Nana y Rise miraron rápidamente algunas fotos antes de que se olvidaran de ella, y después se lo mostraron a Himawari, Sakurako, Ayano y Chitose.

-¡Akari! ¡Es Akari! ¡Recordadla! ¡Akari! ¡Akari! ¡Akari!

Nana seguía repitiendo su nombre mientras las cuatro chicas iban recordándola otra vez.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Akari-chan! – Exclamó Sakurako volviendo a poner el álbum sobre la mesa. – ¡Chinatsu-chan, tienes que recordar a Akari-chan.

-¿Akari-chan?

-¡No, Sakurako, no es Akari-chan! ¡Es Akaza-san! – Replicó Himawari.

-¿Eh? ¿Akaza-san? A esta no la conozco. Lo siento, chicas, me he equivocado.

-¡Es la misma persona! – Gritó Akane.

-¡Lo ves, monstruo pechugón! ¡Tenía razón yo! ¡Recuérdala, Chinatsu-chan!

-¡Teníamos razón las dos, Sakurako, no solo tú!

Mientras, Nana seguía repitiendo su nombre.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari! ¡Akari! ¡Akari… – Nana se detuvo. – ¿Quién es Akari?

Oír esto horrorizó a Akane.

-No… ¡Usted otra vez no, Nishigaki-sensei!

Akane volvió a coger el álbum de la mesa y se lo volvió a mostrar a Nana.

-¡Akaza Akari! ¡Mi hermana! ¡La que fue afectada por su experimento de reducción de presencia!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo Kyoko extrañada, aunque en realidad todas excepto Nana, Rise y Akane estaban igual de confundidas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ayano sin entender nada.

-¡Akari fue afectada por un experimento de Nishigaki-sensei que le redujo la presencia! ¡Y el hecho de que ya tenía poca presencia por sí sola hizo que la olvidarais!

Al decir esto sobre la falta de presencia, Kyoko reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿Akari? ¡Es verdad, Akari! – Exclamó Kyoko poniéndose de pie.

-¿La recuerdas? – Preguntó Akane.

-¡Claro que la recuerdo! ¿¡Qué ha pasado con ella!?

-Ha desaparecido… – Dijo Nana.

Esto las dejó a todas mudas. Himawari fue la que rompió el silencio.

-A ver si lo he entendido, ¿una chica que era amiga nuestra ha desaparecido por culpa de un experimento de Nishigaki-sensei?

Akane se apresuró a ponerle el álbum delante a Himawari.

-¡Una chica no! ¡Akari! ¡Mi hermana!

-¿Tu hermana?

¡Akaza Akari!

-Akaza… ¡Ah! ¡Akaza-san!

-¡Sí, exacto!

-¡Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai! – Dijo cogiéndole el álbum a Akane. – ¡Tenéis que recordarla! ¡Como su hermana ha dicho antes, a ti te tocó ir de pareja con ella en Navidad, ¿te acuerdas?!

-De pareja con ella… – Chitose volvió a recordar otra vez con quién fue de pareja en Navidad. – ¡Es verdad, Akaza-san! ¿¡La recuerdas, Ayano-chan!?

-Yo… No… – Intentó medio decir Ayano.

-¡Yui! ¡Chinatsu-chan! – Exclamó Kyoko. – ¡Tenéis que recordar a Akari!

-¿Pero quién es Akari? – Preguntó Chinatsu.

-¡Akari es… – Kyoko se detuvo. – Es verdad, ¿quién es Akari?

-¡Akari es mi hermana!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Akari es su hermana!

-¿Y quién es su hermana? – Volvió a preguntar Chinatsu.

-Es verdad… ¿Quién es tu hermana? – Preguntó Kyoko a Akane.

-¡Ella! – Dijo mostrándole el álbum.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ella es su hermana!

-¿Y qué pasa con ella?

-Es verdad… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Akane estaba flipando. Aquello realmente parecía una broma de mal gusto, y no pudo contenerse.

-¡Akaza Akari es mi hermana! ¡Por culpa de un experimento de Nishigaki-sensei su presencia se redujo hasta el punto de que habéis acabado olvidándola! – Gritó mientras iba enseñando el álbum a todas.

-Akari-chan… – La recordó primero Sakurako. – ¡Akari-chan! ¡Akari-chan! ¡Akari-chan! – Fue repitiendo su nombre.

-Akaza-san… – ¡Es verdad! ¡Akaza-san! – Ahora era Himawari quién iba repitiendo su nombre.

-… ¡…!

-Akari-chan… – Murmuró Chinatsu. – ¡Akari-chan!

Al recordarla, Chinatsu también empezó a gritar su nombre, lo que extrañó a Sakurako, que dejó de gritar su nombre.

-Chinatsu-chan, ¿quién es Akari-chan?

-¿Eh? Pues no lo sé…

-¿Entonces por qué gritas su nombre?

Chinatsu se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Himawari, ¿quién es Akari-chan?

-¡Déjame! ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupada intentando recordar a Akaza-san!?

-¿Y quién es Akaza-san?

Himawari se quedó en blanco.

-Pues… No lo sé…

-No, no, no… – Akane estaba perdiendo la esperanza. – Esto no debería estar pasando…

-El efecto de la sustancia es demasiado potente… – Dijo Nana.

Akane iba viendo como las chicas iban olvidándose otra vez de Akari, y la pobre ya no sabía qué hacer. Cada vez que conseguía hacer que alguien se acordara de su hermana, en cuestión de segundos la volvía a olvidar. Akane estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando de repente recordó algo, y no iba a rendirse sin intentarlo. Mientras las demás chicas estaban discutiendo sobre quién era Akari-chan o Akaza-san, Akane cogió aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

Todas las demás la miraron, quedándose mudas, pero dando señal de haber recordado algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Kyoko.

Akane volvió a coger aire.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

-De repente, a Kyoko le empezaron a venir todo de imágenes a la cabeza, de todas las veces que la habían llamado así por su falta de presencia. _Akarin! ¿Akarin? Akarin… ¡Akarin!_

.

.

.

-¡ _Aakarin~!_

- _Hai! Yuru Yuri… Hajimaru yo!_

Kyoko lo recordó absolutamente todo.

-Akari… ¡Akari! ¡Akari!

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! – Volvió a gritar Akane

Kyoko decidió unirse a ella.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

-Akari… – La recordó Yui.

-Akari-chan… – Siguieron Chinatsu y Sakurako.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! – Volvieron a gritar Akane y Kyoko.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! – Se unieron Yui, Chinatsu y Sakurako.

-¡…! – Gritó también Rise, aunque solo Nana pudo oírla.

-¿Tú también Matsumoto?

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto? – Preguntó Akane algo extrañada mientras Himawari, Chitose y Ayano iban recordando también a Akari y se sumaban al grito de las demás.

-Akaza ha desaparecido… Da igual que la recordemos, no va a volver.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Lo que oyes. Tu hermana ha desaparecido, que la recordemos no va a hacer que vuelva.

-¿¡Qué dice!? ¡Si esa sustancia la ha hecho desaparecer también puede hacerla aparecer!

-Esto no funciona así, Akaza… Akane. Lo siento.

-Yo no pienso rendirme… ¿¡Me oye!? ¡No pienso rendirme!

-Akane…

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! – Volvió a gritar junto con las demás.

-Akane…

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

Todas las chicas seguían gritando. Nana miró a Rise, ella también gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y al igual que la mayoría, no podía evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas.

-Matsumoto…

Nana, aunque no creía que aquello funcionara decidió unirse también.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

Todas gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que Akari volviera, pero nada. La hermana de Akane seguía sin reaparecer. Pero eso no las daba por vencidas. Las chicas seguían gritando, y ahora que por fin habían conseguido recordarla no iban a parar, aunque tuvieran que estar gritando su nombre durante más de una hora.

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

Pasó más de un minuto y nada, Akari no aparecía. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando, las chicas empezaban a llorar cada vez más, pero eso no las debilitaba, sino que solo hacía que gritaran aún con más fuerza.

**-¡AAAAAAKAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

-¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AAAKAAARIIIIIIIIIIN!

-¿Chicas?

Todas se detuvieron al oír esa voz. Todas se giraron y vieron en la entrada de la sala del club a Akari.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que están todas juntas aquí?

-A… Akari…

-¿Eh? ¿Po… ¿Podéis verme?

Akane estalló en llantos.

-¡AKARIIIIIIIIII!

Rápidamente corrió a abrazarla, al igual que todas las demás.

-¡Akari! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡Lo siento, Akari-chan! ¡Perdón!

-Akaza-san… ¡Siento mucho haberte olvidado, de verdad!

-Chicas…

Akari no pudo decir nada más, pues ella también se puso a llorar de emoción.

-¡Akari, siento mucho haberte olvidado! – Dijo Yui.

-¡Akari, nunca más volveré a hacer bromas sobre tu falta de presencia, te lo prometo! – Siguió Kyoko.

-¡Akari-chan, lo siento mucho! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Chinatsu.

-¡Akaza-san, no volveré a olvidarte nunca más! – Pudo decir a duras penas Himawari.

-¡Me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto, Akaza-san…! – Dijo Chitose llorando.

-¡Akariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…! – Fue lo único que puedo decir Sakurako hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Akaza-san, lo siento mucho, no volveré a olvidarme de ti! – Le dijo Ayano.

-¡Akari…! – Empezó a decir Akane en medio de sollozos. – Yo… Siento mucho… Haberte olvidado… Lo siento mucho… De verdad… Akari… ¡Te quiero!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Akari! – Se apresuró a decir Kyoko.

-¡Y yo! – Dijo rápidamente Sakurako!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Akari-chan!

-Y yo!

-¡AKARI, TE QUEREMOS!

Akari no podía parar de llorar de la alegría.

-Chicas… Realmente os importo… Me alegro tanto… Soy… Tan feliz…

-¡…!

-Matsumoto-senpai, gracias. – Respondió Akari, abrazándola. – Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que podéis verme? Pensé… Que había desaparecido…

-A lo mejor… – Empezó Nana, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella. – Creía que estabas desapareciendo porque tu presencia estaba disminuyendo, pero a lo mejor era al revés, que tu presencia estaba disminuyendo porque te estábamos olvidando. En ese caso tal vez sí que era lógico que volvieras si te recordábamos. Sea como sea, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Akaza.

-¿Pero cómo… ¿Cómo me habéis recordado?

-¡Akarin~! – Respondió Kyoko.

-¿Eeeh? – En un principio a Akari le molestó que la recordaran precisamente por su falta de presencia, pero enseguida se le pasó. Sus amigas la recordaban y les importaba, y eso era lo importante. – Yo también… Yo también os quiero a todas…

Kyoko se dirigió a las demás.

-¿Vamos? – Las demás asintieron. – Uno, dos, y…

-¡AAKARIN~!

Akari sonrió.

-Haaai! Yuru Yuri… Hajimaru yo!

 

¿Qué? ¿De verdad os pensabais que iba a matar a mi amada Akari? Bueno, pues si os soy sinceros, esa era la idea original. Quería demostrarme a mí mismo que podía hacer un final triste con Akari que acabara mal... No pude. Fui incapaz. Así que me puse a buscar rápidamente qué podía hacer para que recuperara su presencia, y de pronto me acordé de Akane y del armario. Tarde o temprano volvería a abrir ese armario y la recordaría, así que esto fue lo que hice. De hecho, el título original de este capítulo iba a ser: “La reaparición de Akaza Akari” pero sería demasiado spoiler, jeje. En fin, la semana que viene, ¡último capítulo de esta historia!


	12. Yuru Yuri

El sonido del despertador hizo que Akari se levantara rápidamente. La chica pelirroja estaba muy feliz ese día. Muy animada bajó las escaleras y saludó a su hermana.

-Buenos días, onee-chan.

-Buenos días, Akari. – Respondió Akane con la misma alegría.

-Je je, esto… Onee-chan, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Akane sonrió.

-¿Acaso crees que soy capaz de olvidarme? – Dijo abrazando a su hermana. – Felicidades, Akari.

-¡Wai! ¡Gracias, onee-chan! – Respondió Akari feliz abrazando también a su hermana.

-14 años ya… Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Parece que era ayer cuando eras tan pequeña que tenía que agacharme para estar a tu altura. Has crecido mucho, Akari. Pronto vas a ser más alta que yo.

-Je, je… ¿Quieres decir, onee-chan?

-Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría que te quedaras así para siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Akari haciendo un puchero. – Yo quiero seguir creciendo, quiero hacerme más madura.

Akane soltó unas risitas.

-Lo sé. Es solo que así te ves tan adorable… Pensar que seguirás creciendo y vas a seguir cambiado… A mí me gustas cómo eres, Akari. No quiero que dejes de ser mi hermanita…

-Onee-chan, ¿por qué dices eso? Aunque cambie físicamente siempre seguiré siendo tu hermana pequeña.

-Akari, eres un encanto.

Akane la volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo a la pequeña.

-Oh, cierto. Casi lo olvidaba, tu regalo.

Akane sacó del bolsillo un par de entradas de cine. Akari al verlas se quedó impactada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Son de la nueva película de Nanamori!?

-Así es.

-¿¡Pero cómo las has conseguido!? ¡Había escuchado que se habían agotado todas!

-He tenido que mover unos cuantos hilos, pero sabía que tenías muchas ganas de ir a verla, así que hice todo lo que pude para conseguirlas.

-¡Pero te deben haber costado mucho!

-Eso no importa, Akari. Si con eso consigo hacerte feliz no me importaría gastarme todo el dinero que tengo.

Akari se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero muchísimo, onee-chan. Estoy encantada de que seas mi hermana.

Akane disfrutó durante unos segundos de ese abrazo de su hermana antes de recordar algo.

-Oh, cierto, no soy la única que quiere felicitarte. Hay otras personas que también quieren hacerlo. Ven. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Akari la siguió sin saber a qué se refería, y Akane desplegó el portátil que había encima la mesa, sorprendiendo a Akari al ver a dos personas en la pantalla.

-¡Felicidades, Akari!

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-Muchas felicidades, hija. – Empezó la madre. – Sentimos mucho no poder estar aquí hoy. Debíamos haber vuelto hace un par de días, pero por culpa del tifón que hubo hace casi dos meses, casi todo Hokkaido se quedó sin electricidad, con lo que no pudimos hacer el trabajo por el que habíamos venido durante toda una semana y nos tendremos que quedar una semana más para hacerlo. Créeme que no hubiéramos ido si hubiéramos sabido que no estaríamos aquí por tu cumpleaños. Fuimos porque íbamos a poder estar aquí hoy. Siento que al final no hay podido ser.

-No te preocupes, mamá. No pasa nada.

-De todas formas no queríamos perder la oportunidad de felicitarte en persona. – Siguió el padre. – Por eso le pedimos a Akane que instalara Skype en su ordenador para poder felicitarte hoy.

-Je je, muchas gracias.

-Te hemos comprado unos recuerdos de Hokkaido. – Dijo su madre. – Cuando volvamos la semana que viene te los daremos, ¿vale?

-Sí. – Respondió Akari asintiendo.

-En fin, Akari, espero que pases un día genial. Disfruta de tu decimocuarto cumpleaños. 14 años ya… Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Parece que era ayer que eras tan pequeña que cabías dentro del cesto de la ropa. A veces te escondías allí para jugar.

-¿Tú también, mamá?

-¿Eh?

-Akane también me ha dicho lo mismo, aunque poniendo otro ejemplo.

-Es que has crecido mucho, Akari, y me he acordado de cuando eras pequeña. Me gustaría que te pudieras quedar así para siempre.

¿¡Tú también!?

-¿Akane también te lo ha dicho?

-¡Que manía tenéis todos con que me quede pequeña! ¡Yo quiero crecer!

Akane intentó evitar reír, sin mucho éxito.

-Tienes que comprendernos, Akari. – Dijo su madre. – Cuando has vivido cientos de momentos felices con alguien a quién amas, quieres seguir viviendo esos momentos. Por eso decimos que queremos que te quedes igual.

-Lo entiendo… – Dijo la chica. – De todas formas, podremos seguir viviendo momentos felices aunque crezca. – Siguió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Uuuh… Akari, eres tan adorable… – Dijo su hermana, abrazándola de nuevo.

-En fin, Akari, que acabes de pasar un feliz día. – Dijo su madre.

-Y cuando tu madre y yo volvamos, no dudes que seguiremos creando más momentos felices todos cuatro.

Akari asintió con una gran sonrisa. Después de despedirse, Akari desayunó, se vistió y se dispuso a ir a la escuela muy alegre. Desde que reapareció hace un mes, sus amigas le habían prestado mucha más atención. Siempre que estaba allí la notaban, no la excluían en sus conversaciones, cada vez que hablaba la escuchaban… En ningún momento la pasaron por alto, y en ningún momento le volvieron a hacer ninguna broma sobre su falta de presencia. Es más, Akari pasó varias noches fuera de casa, ya que todas querían dormir con ella, incluso Ayano y Chitose, que como no tienen tanta cercanía con ella, propusieron que el Consejo Estudiantil y el Club del Entretenimiento durmieran juntas en la casa del Club del Té, aunque con la clara intención de estar con Akari.

Akari salió de casa y Kyoko, Yui y Chinatsu la recibieron a la salida.

-Buenos días, Akari.

-Buenos días, chicas. – Respondió Akari feliz.

-Vamos un poco justas de tiempo, será mejor que nos demos un poco de prisa al ir a la escuela. – Dijo Yui.

-Sí. – Contestó Chinatsu.

-Ah, de acuerdo. – Dijo Akari, algo sorprendida.

Al principio le sorprendió un poco que no la felicitaran, pero luego pensó que era mejor llegar puntual a la escuela. Ya la felicitarían por el camino o cuando llegaran allí. Pero durante todo el camino, ninguna dijo nada. Y al llegar allí, lo único que hicieron fue despedirse.

-Nos vemos después, chicas. – Se despidió Yui.

-Estaré todo el rato pensando en ti, Chinachuuuuu… – Dijo Kyoko alargando los labios fingiendo besarla.

-Sería mejor que estuvieras atenta. ¿Vamos, Akari-chan?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí!

-¿Eeeh? Eres muy borde, Chinatsu-chan… – Dijo Kyoko mientras las dos chicas de primer año se dirigían ya a su clase.

Akari estaba algo descolocada, pero pensó que tal vez estaban demasiado pendientes del tiempo como para felicitarla, ya que fue llegar, y dos segundos después entró la profesora y empezó la clase. Si la hubieran felicitado habrían llegado tarde, así que decidió esperar a la hora del descanso. Como de costumbre, Sakurako, Himawari, Chinatsu y Akari juntaron sus mesas para comer y hablar entre ellas. Pasó un largo rato, pero ninguna de ellas le comentó nada acerca del cumpleaños. Solo hablaban sobre tonterías sin sentido, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a Akari, hasta que Sakurako empezó a hablar sobre sus hermanas.

-Vamos, no será para tanto. – Dijo Himawari.

-Deberías haber estado allí. – Dijo Sakurako enfadada. – Estoy segura de que me odian.

-No digas eso, Sakurako-chan. – Dijo rápidamente Akari. – Tus hermanas no te odian, estoy segura de que te quieren mucho.

-Para nada. Preferiría tenerte a ti como hermana antes que a ellas. Te lo digo muy en serio.

Chinatsu y Himawari iban a decir algo, pero Akari aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-¿Esto es todo lo que me quieres decir?

Las tres chicas se extrañaron ante ese comentario.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dices que preferirías que yo fuera tu hermana. ¿No hay nada más que me quieras decir? ¿Esto es todo?

Las tres chicas ponían cara de confusión.

-No te entiendo, Akari-chan.

Akari decidió ir más allá.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Sakurako se extrañó ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, es martes.

-No… No me refería a eso.

-¿Querías saber el número? 24.

-Tampoco me refería a eso…

-¿Entonces a qué te referías? – Preguntó Sakurako confundida.

-Sí, yo tampoco entiendo nada, Akari-chan.

Akari decidió no continuar.

-Da igual, no tiene importancia.

Akari bajó la cabeza claramente triste, pero entonces pensó en algo.

- _Un momento… ¿Y si solo están fingiendo no saber que hoy es mi cumpleaños para después darme una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Sí! ¡Debe ser eso! Es imposible que no se acuerden que hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¡Seguro que solo lo están fingiendo para después darme una sorpresa! Seguro que cuando vayamos al club vendrán todas a felicitarme._

Solo pensar en eso, Akari se tranquilizó de inmediato y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, cosa que las otras chicas notaron al instante.

-Akari-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

-Oh, nada, es que estoy emocionada pensando en cómo será la nueva película de Nanamori. Ya tengo ganas de verla.

-¡Cierto, la última fue muy buena! – Exclamó Sakurako. – ¡Me muero de ganas de saber cómo sigue!

-He oído rumores de que Sayaka muere en esta entrega. – Dijo Chinatsu.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Sayaka no puede morir!

-Eso es lo que he oído.

-¡Pero ella es la protagonista! ¿¡Si muere, cómo continuarán la historia!?

Sakurako y Chinatsu empezaron a debatir teorías sobre la película, y poco después también se añadió Himawari. Akari siguió comiendo feliz. Ella sabía que sus amigas se acordaban de su cumpleaños, pero no había demostrado saber nada acerca de la fiesta sorpresa, por lo que no les arruinó los planes.

El resto de clases pasaron, y llegó la hora de ir al club. Akari y Chinatsu fueron juntas. Akari se esperaba que al llegar estuvieran todas esperándola, pero al entrar al club solo estaban Yui y Kyoko, leyendo. Kyoko un manga y Yui un libro. Al principio le sorprendió un poco eso, pero pensó que tal vez las demás llegarían más tarde, así que ella y Chinatsu se pusieron a hacer los deberes.

Pasó casi una hora y nada. Akari ya se empezaba a impacientar. Empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que sus amigas realmente se hubieran olvidado de su cumpleaños, pero inmediatamente rechazó esa idea.

- _¡No! ¡Eso es lo que quieren que piense! Quieren que piense que realmente se han olvidado de mi cumpleaños y entonces darme la sorpresa. ¡Casi caigo! Je je… ¡Pero no! ¡No voy a caer! Sé que es imposible que se hayan olvidado de mí. Puede que esperen incluso una hora más para darme la sorpresa para que me crea que realmente se han olvidado. Pero no voy a caer. Sé que les importo, sé que no se han olvidado de mí._

Las chicas siguieron leyendo y estudiando. De vez en cuando Kyoko sacaba algún tema de conversación sin sentido, pero nada que indicara que se acordaban del cumpleaños de Akari. Pasó más de una hora y media y nada. Akari ya empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. Si realmente le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa estaban tardando mucho. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y si esperaban mucho más la escuela cerraría. Akari intentó pensar que tal vez Nana hiciera guardia esa noche y que les dejaría dormir esa noche en el club. Eso tendría sentido. Harían la fiesta por la noche, y después se quedarían a dormir allí. Eso explicaría por qué tardaban tanto. Akari creería que se han olvidado de ella pero entonces le darían la sorpresa y como se podrían quedar por la noche no tendrían que sufrir por los horarios.

Akari intentaba pensar en que ese era el motivo por el que tardaban tanto en darle la sorpresa, pero si bien antes estaba del todo convencida, ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. Quería seguir creyendo en ello, pero ya no estaba completamente segura, y empezaba a dudar. Pero Akari seguía creyendo en sus amigas.

Pasaron 40 minutos más. Nada. Akari ya se empezaba a poner nerviosa. Si bien aún tenía la esperanza de que hicieran la fiesta por la noche, por primera vez empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que realmente sus amigas se hubieran olvidado de ella.

- _¿Y si… Realmente no se acuerdan? Ya sé que no debo pensar eso, pero… Están tardando mucho… Puede que se hayan olvidado… ¡No, no, no! ¡No debo pensar en eso! ¡Ellas me aprecian y me quieren! ¡Les importo! ¡Seguro que se han acordado! Porque… Ellas me quieren… ¿Verdad?_

Akari empezaba a perder la confianza en sus amigas, y se sentía terriblemente mal por eso. Ella quería pensar que realmente le habrían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, y que después se consideraría a sí misma una tonta por dudar de sus amigas. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de ellas? ¡Estaba claro que eso era solo una estrategia para intentar engañarla! … ¿Verdad?

Akari tenía una batalla moral interna bastante importante. Durante los siguientes 30 minutos no pudo pensar en nada más, y cada minuto que pasaba, su desesperación iba aumentando, aunque ella intentaba impedirlo, sin éxito. Finalmente, Yui miró hacia fuera y vio que el sol se estaba a punto de poner.

-Ya es bastante tarde, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Cierto. – Dijo Chinatsu.

Las tres chicas se levantaron, dejando a Akari completamente atónita, y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-¡Esperad! – Gritó, sorprendiendo a las tres. – ¿¡Y mi sorpresa!?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sorpresa? – Dijo Yui confusa.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿De verdad que no os acordáis?

-¿Acordarnos de qué? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-Es verdad, esta mañana también has dicho algo parecido. – Dijo Chinatsu – ¿Qué querías decir?

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Las tres chicas se quedaron completamente chocadas al oír esto. Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por Akari.

-No puede ser… No os acordabais…

-Akari… – Empezó a decir Kyoko.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Akari… Lo siento… – Siguió Yui.

-¿Por qué? Me dijisteis que nunca volveríais a olvidarme… Que siempre me tendríais en cuenta…

-Lo siento… – Dijo Kyoko intentando hacer una sonrisa forzada. – Parece que los efectos de la sustancia aún no han desaparecido del todo…

-¡Los efectos de la sustancia desaparecieron completamente el viernes pasado! ¡Nishigaki-sensei me hizo la prueba y me lo confirmó! – A Kyoko se le borró esa sonrisa y se quedó sin saber qué decir. – No me lo puedo creer…

-Akari…

-Lo que más me duele no es que lo hayáis olvidado… – Dijo intentando no llorar. – Sino que la sustancia no ha tenido nada que ver. Lo habéis olvidado por vosotras mismas…

Akari no pudo reprimir su tristeza y empezó a llorar, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, encima de la mesa.

-Akari…

-¡Dejadme! ¡Quiero estar sola!

-Su voz sonaba claramente dolida, lo cual causó una gran tristeza en las tres chicas, pero las tres coincidieron que en ese momento era mejor dejarla sola, así que con tristeza, abandonaron la sala del club, dejando a Akari llorando.

Akari perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo cuánto rato estuvo llorando, pero teniendo en cuenta que cuando miró a fuera el sol ya se había puesto, calculó que por lo menos un cuarto de hora o 20 minutos.

Akari seguía completamente triste por el olvido de su cumpleaños por parte de sus amigas. Y lo peor es que la sustancia no tuvo nada que ver. Solo recordar eso la hacía poner triste otra vez, así que decidió no pensar en ello. Fue al baño del club y se lavó la cara, pues la tenía roja de llorar. Aunque el agua fuera refrescante y le consiguió aliviar el dolor de los músculos de la cara, el dolor más grave, el sentimental, seguía allí. Y ese no había manera de quitarlo. Después de secarse, Akari se miró al espejo. Claramente estaba muy triste, y no le gustaba estar así. Mucha gente le decía, sobre todo su hermana, que estaba mucho más guapa cuando sonreía, y aunque ella también lo creía, en esos momentos no tenía ningunas ganas de sonreír. Así que con esa cara de tristeza de dirigió a casa.

No quería darle más vueltas a aquello, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sus amigas no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. Eso le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón, sobre todo porque esperaba que después de su reaparición todas la tuvieran más en cuenta. Pero no fue así. Solo pensar en eso le hacía venir ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero pudo lograr contenerse, aunque con dificultades. Akari se pasó el brazo por los ojos, secándose algunas lágrimas que no pudo retener. Tras un largo rato de caminar, finalmente llegó a su casa.

-Ya estoy en casa… – Dijo con la voz apagada.

Akari se dirigió a la sala de estar. Necesitaba abrazar a su hermana. Al entrar, oyó un fuerte ruido que la asustó e inmediatamente después vio cientos de papeles de colores volando por la habitación.

-¡FELICIDADES!

Akari quedó completamente desconcertada al ver allí a todas sus amigas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es…

-¿Cómo íbamos a olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños, Akari? – Dijo Yui con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sabíamos que te esperarías una fiesta sorpresa, por lo que no sería sorpresa. – Siguió Kyoko.

-Teníamos que hacer que realmente no te la esperaras, por lo que hicimos ver que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños para que te pensaras que no habíamos preparado ninguna fiesta y realmente fuera una sorpresa. – Continuó Chinatsu.

-Fue idea de Sakurako. – Dijo Himawari.

Sakurako se infló el pecho orgullosa.

-Sentimos si te hemos puesto triste, Akaza-san, – Dijo Chitose. – pero es la única forma que se nos ha ocurrido para que no sospecharas.

-Akaza-san… Felicidades.

-¡FELICIDADES, AKARI!

-Chicas… – Akari no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran de felicidad. – Gracias…

-Akari… – Ésta se giró y vio a Akane sosteniendo un pastel en sus manos, dejándola boquiabierta. – Ya lo he dicho esta mañana, pero felicidades.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no he tenido tiempo, he llegado de la universidad hace apenas una hora. Lo han hecho el Consejo Estudiantil.

Akari se sorprendió.

-¿Habéis sido vosotras?

-Así es. ¡Yo fui a buscar los ingredientes! – Gritó Sakurako.

-Luego Sugiura-senpai y yo hicimos la mezcla, e Ikeda-senpai hizo lo decoró. – Dijo Himawari feliz.

-Nos dijeron que te mantuviéramos en el club el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran terminar de hacerlo y preparar la decoración. – Dijo Yui.

Akari miró a su alrededor y vio que la sala de estar estaba llena de guirnaldas y globos.

-¿Esto también lo habéis hecho vosotras? – Preguntó Akari mostrando una gran alegría.

-¡Yo también compré los globos y las guirnaldas! – Volvió a gritar Sakurako.

-Sí, sí… Bien hecho. – Dijo Himawari para que se callara.

-Chicas… Todo esto… – Akari no podía evitar llorar de felicidad. – Muchas gracias…

Akane puso el pastel en medio de la mesa.

-Vamos, Akari, llegó la hora. Pide un deseo y sopla.

Akari se secó las lágrimas, y con una gran sonrisa, apagó las velas, provocando un aplauso justo después por parte de todas las demás chicas.

-¿Y bien, Akari? – Preguntó Kyoko poniéndose a su lado. – ¿Qué has pedido?

-Si lo digo no se va a cumplir.

-¿Eeeh? ¿No me digas que crees en esas chorradas? Vamos, ¿qué has pedido?

-Kyoko, deja en paz a Akari.

-Vamos, Yui, no seas así.

-Toshino Kyoko, Funami-san tiene razón. Akaza-san no tiene por qué decirte su deseo si no quiere.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Tú también, Ayano? Buuu, qué aburridas sois…

Akari miró con una sonrisa como todo seguía igual con sus amigas mientras recordaba su deseo.

- _Deseo… Que sigamos siendo amigas para siempre._

 

Y aquí termina esta historia, esta vez sí. XD  
Mi siguiente historia será la secuela original de Akari Magica: "Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica: Rebellion" que aunque se llama igual que la película por razones obvias, no tendrá nada que ver con ella. A diferencia de Akari Magica, que era casi un plagio de Madoka, Rebellion será una historia totalmente original que solo tendrá de Madoka el nombre y las chicas mágicas.  
También es incompatible con la batalla por los tres mundos, aquella secuela/crossover/fumada que hice en colaboración con Mr.E's-pen, ya que pasan sucesos contradictorios, así que esta historia se basará en un multiverso diferente.  
Lo más probable es que la estrene durante la primavera de 2018. Mientras, si os gusta el loquendo podéis pasaros por mi canal de YouTube donde por ahora, subo vídeos loquendo de la oveja Shaun. Tenéis el link en mi perfil. De momento esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, y nos vemos en Rebellion. ;)


End file.
